


One's Broken Ideals : Le Coût Pourpre du Silence

by KesaKo



Series: One's Broken Ideals [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Calm Down Erik, Charles Getting Uncomfortable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Emma you meanie, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fix-It, Gay and Mutant in the 1960s, Graphic Description, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, It's finally getting better, Jealous Charles, M/M, Mutual Pining, Paralysis, Past Child Abuse, Plot, Poetry, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, Post X-Men: First Class, Post-Canon, Post-Cuba, Referenced Child Death (Anya), References to Depression, Slow Burn, You gotta love subtle building otherwise you gonna die
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KesaKo/pseuds/KesaKo
Summary: La mémoire retrouvée, Erik cède et décide de rester au Manoir le temps de sa guérison. Les semaines qui suivent mêlent l'excitation de retrouver Charles à la douleur de leurs blessures mal cicatrisées. Chaque pardon vient avec son lot de souffrance et de rancœur. Mais les deux mutants essaient. Se retiennent. Malgré le prix du silence. Charles a tellement souffert.Toute proche, la menace de la vengeance d'Emma et des Parvenus rôde autour de leur précieux havre suspendu, dessinant les prémisses d'un conflit que les X-Men ne pourront bientôt plus ignorer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir abandonné Charles à Cuba, Erik décide de lui donner une seconde chance en s'effaçant de ses souvenirs. Le plan tourne court lorsqu'Emma supprime non seulement certains des souvenirs de Charles, mais également l'intégralité des derniers mois dans l'esprit d'Erik. Un hiver de sang et de souffrance où les deux mutants entrent en communication télépathique s'ensuit.
> 
> Bientôt, la Confrérie prend part à un combat contre les Parvenus, un groupe dirigé par Shinobi Shaw. Durant le conflit, Erik sauve deux orphelins. La blessure de l'un deux s'avère être l'occasion qu'il attendait pour un jour guérir Charles. 
> 
> En tentant d'arrêter Erik partit à l'assaut des Parvenus, les X-Men rencontrent le Maître du Jeu, un étrange mutant aux pouvoirs psychiques surpassant de loin ceux de Charles. En voyant le télépathe en danger, Erik se précipite à son secours.
> 
> Contre toute attente, Emma rend enfin ses souvenirs à Erik et lui demande de la suivre chez les Parvenus. Il refuse. Parvient de justesse à s'enfuir avec les deux enfants grâce à l'aide d'Azazel qui les téléporte devant le Manoir, et Erik s'évanouit, laissant la nuit les englober, ainsi que l'espoir que Charles leur portera secours.

 

  

###  **Partie II :  
**Le Coût Pourpre du Silence** **  
****

 

 

**I**

 

Éviter de penser à lui et se convaincre qu’il serait mauvais d’aller le voir devint comme forcer deux aimants de même pôle à se toucher.

Peu importe la lutte au final, au moindre relâchement d’attention vous aurez échoué.

 

**II**

 

Il se souvenait.

La réalisation ne vint pas immédiatement, cependant. Erik flotta d’abord dans un état de demi-sommeil nébuleux où seul l’impressionnant silence qui régnait capta son attention. Le silence. Uniquement rompu par le chant énamouré d’un oiseau, plus bas, plus loin. Le silence était intense, presque lourd et _oppressant_ tant la sérénité lui était alien. _Avait été_ alien, quand il avait oublié, quand avoir à portée de pouvoir du métal à la ligne acérée et le bruit des conversations abruptes et tendues de la Confrérie avaient constitué ses seuls repères indiquant que tout était normal. Quand son cœur avait été béant d’une horreur sans nom qui n’avait eu de cesse de lui susurrer aux entrailles que tout était sa faute, _solitude_ , _solitude_. Le trou était toujours là.

Le décor avait changé. Que faisait-il dans un endroit paisible ?

Erik ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond quand il réalisa qu’il se souvenait de tout, et reconnut autour de lui la chambre qu’on lui avait allouée lorsqu’il avait séjourné au Manoir Xavier. Alors, il tourna sa tête vers la droite. Et vit que quelqu’un était à son chevet. Il s’écoula plusieurs secondes où Erik et Charles se regardèrent, en silence, sans remous extérieur, avant que le télépathe ne s’excuse d’une voix douce :

\- Je ne crois pas t’avoir correctement remercié la dernière fois pour m’avoir sauvé la vie.

Erik le regarda. Tenta. Échoua. Au bout de deux secondes, l’amertume qu’il ressentit acidifia ses lèvres qui se pincèrent comme s’il les avait baignés de citron et il détourna la tête après avoir cédé au besoin de cracher :

\- Arrête-ça, Charles.

Pire que le regard reconnaissant, c’était d’entendre de sa bouche des remerciements. C’était pire que tout.

\- Erik… Commença-t-il.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite. Ça doit t’arracher la gorge moitié autant que ça me fait saigner les oreilles de devoir remercier celui qui t’a estropié.

\- Eri—

Le souvenir du visage hurlant de Charles tourné vers le ciel en recevant la balle dans son dos lui parvint, et le bruit d’un vase brisé se fit entendre subitement, coupant le télépathe, qui tourna son regard vers la statuette de métal de Franklin Roosevelt restant au milieu des morceaux de porcelaine éparpillés sur le sol.

\- Excuse-moi. Soupira Erik en portant sa main à ses yeux.

Il hissa de choc lorsqu’il sentit l’effroyable douleur qui se propagea dans son épaule jusqu’à sa hanche rien qu’en esquissant ce mouvement ; ignora un “Ne bouge pas.” de Charles.

\- Hier peut-être que tu m’aurais convaincu. Plus maintenant que j’ai récupéré la mémoire. Les souvenirs sont plus vivaces que jamais dans mon esprit, Charles. Je sais à qui revient la faute.

Par bien des aspects, avoir retrouvé la mémoire la veille, maintenant, était comme une renaissance pour Erik. Une renaissance dans un passé à l'indulgence glorieuse. Il se sentait un homme _nouveau_. Tout à coup, il n’était plus en quête de souvenirs dont le silence avait été une menace, il n’avait plus à chercher qui il était ni à trouver un sens à cette conspiration dans laquelle il s’était senti le centre. Il avait retrouvé sa relation avec Charles.

Mais d’un autre côté, retrouver la mémoire avait remis la douleur qu’il ressentait à sa place initiale : il avait perdu les choses qu’il s’était réjoui de posséder ; il était au Manoir dans son ancienne chambre en ce moment, mais la douleur, la douleur, la _douleur_ était si forte en pensant à la façon dont ils s’étaient trahis Charles et lui, en pensant au fait qu’il devait à présent partir pour ne plus avoir à supporter son regard résilient, qu’il ne savait plus à quel point durcir son visage pour se protéger lui-même de la transparence détestable de ses émotions.

Le télépathe, lui, sembla décomposer chacune des informations qu’il venait d’obtenir lorsqu’il demanda soudain en le regardant avec attention :

\- Tu as retrouvé la mémoire ?

\- Oui. Répondit-il simplement.

Le visage de Charles passa par plusieurs émotions si rapidement qu’Erik n’eut pas le temps de les analyser, jusqu’à ce que seule l’inquiétude reste.

\- Est-ce que… ? Est-ce que c’était… ?

Erik n’avait pas su si Charles avait respecté sa parole en n’entrant pas dans son esprit durant son sommeil, et il n’avait donc eu aucune idée de ce qu’il savait de la situation actuelle. Il comprit aussitôt qu’il n’avait pas lu ses pensées.

\- Non, c’était moi. Emma, précisa-t-il en voyant sa confusion.

Il le vit froncer légèrement ses sourcils, comme lorsqu’il était en intense réflexion. Erik n'avait rien oublié du visage de Charles. La perpétuelle redécouverte de ses expressions, au moins, était familière. Le télépathe avança :

\- Je pense pouvoir présumer qu’Emma est donc à l’origine de nos deux pertes de mémoire — la mienne incluse… C'est bête à dire à un non-télépathe, mais je n’en garde aucun souvenir. Mais nous verrons tout ça plus tard, tu n’es pas en état d’être questionné. Je suis un hôte indigne.

Un petit sourire avait relevé l’une des commissures de ses lèvres.

\- Je me sens très bien. Mentit Erik.

\- Ça, Erik, répliqua-t-il en souriant, c’est parce que tu n’as pas essayé de te lever. Ce que je te déconseille. Pendant au moins un mois. Tes côtes sont fracturées, tu as déplacé tes disques lombaires, le tibia abîmé sur lequel tu as couru est maintenant cassé et si je me souviens bien tu as un muscle déchiré au niveau de la cuisse.

Évidemment, interdisez à un enfant de mettre les doigts dans la prise… Erik grigna des dents dès qu’il tenta de se lever. Le sourire de Charles s’agrandit.

\- Je dois partir. Défendit-il.

\- Oh, certainement pas, pas si vite… Il y a deux certaines personnes qui ont attendu ton réveil avec impatience. Elles ne tiennent plus en place depuis qu’elles ont deviné que tu t’étais réveillé. Est-ce que je dois les faire monter ?

Erik se contenta de hocher la tête en se redressant lentement dans le lit en position assise, et regarda Charles porter deux doigts à sa tempe, puis reposer tranquillement sa main sur ses propres genoux. Il était toujours d'une grâce déstabilisante. Aussitôt, le cri d’une voix familière leur parvint :

\- Non, ne cours pas ! Tu vas te faire mal !

Et la seconde d’après, la porte s’ouvrait à la volée et l’enfant, Dayane, y apparut sur le pas, tout essoufflé.

\- Erik ! S’écria-t-il avec un gigantesque sourire dont la blancheur contrasta avec sa peau mate.

Charles jeta aussitôt un œil au mutant. Le regard voilé d'Erik était indescriptible. Et luttait visiblement contre l’émotion. Dayane — Dayane se tenait debout face à lui, sans _assistance_. Et il venait de _courir_. Erik était très conscient du regard de Charles mais, ainsi qu'un orfèvre découvrant son oeuvre avec la fin de la nuit, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de contempler le petit garçon qui se tenait devant ses yeux.

L’opération avait fonctionné.

\- Dayane… Fit-il. Comment tu vas ?

Le sourire de l’enfant s’agrandit encore, et il répondit :

\- Ça va super ! Regarde comme tu m’as bien réparé ! Regarde !

Impérieux, commandeur, le besoin de voir s’il avait réellement réussi avait fléché les pensées d'Erik. Mais alors, ensuite, Dayane se mit doucement à marcher, jusqu’à lui, pas à pas, sans gêne aucune, et le métal dans son corps s’articula, souple et répondant aux sollicitations de ses os et tissus. Erik inspira un grand coup, puis bloqua sa respiration.

Ses traits ne révélèrent rien ; c’est intérieurement qu’Erik sourit comme un soleil. Il avait réussi. Charles, alors… Penché vers Dayane avec ses mains autour de se petite taille, il se retourna vers Charles dont les yeux brillaient inexplicablement d’émotion.

 _Le prochain, c’est toi._ Transmit Erik, et il n’eut aucune idée à quel point ses pensées furent chargées des rayons du soleil qu’il tentait d'apprivoiser.

Charles resta figé, trop conscient de l’immobilité tremblante de ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, immobile du choc qui venait de le transpercer d’une flèche. «  _Le prochain, c’est toi_ ». Il tenta de le raisonner, mais l’espoir jaillit partout en lui en même temps, intraitable trait de lumière, héraut dédaigneux des désirs morts nés, lui faisant à peine assez porter attention à Erik qui demandait à Dayane :

\- Et tes bras ? Fais-moi voir tes bras.

L’enfant s’exécuta en ouvrant grand les bras puis en pliant et dépliant ses doigts. Le regard d’Erik fut aussitôt attiré par quelque chose. Il prit entre les siennes sa main droite et l’observa tel un mécanicien en jouant avec les différentes articulations qu’il maniait.

\- Il y a un problème avec ta main droite. Je suis vraiment désolé, Dayane, si tu veux je pourrai essayer d’arranger ça plus tard.

\- D'accord. Mais c’est pas la peine ! S’exclama le bambin en brandissant son autre main. De toute façon moi je dessine avec celle-là !

Il reprit après avoir longuement regardé Erik, avec cette flamme d'âme que Charles avait décelé en lui :

\- Raven et Hank m’ont dit que si j’étais pas mort, si ça se trouve j’aurais plus jamais marché de toute ma vie. Je suis déjà bien content que tu m’as sauvé. Je _savais_ que tu étais un héros.

Erik cligna des yeux et recula imperceptiblement. Le malaise d’avoir pour audience Charles parmi tous n’avait fait que gravement empirer sa gêne.

\- Je ne suis pas un héros. Répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Je suis loin d’être un héros.

Dayane fronça ses sourcils bruns sur ses yeux bleus.

\- Mais si, mais si tu es un héros ! Tu m’as sauvé ma vie à moi et à mon frère ! Pourquoi tu dis que t’es pas un héros ? C’est pas toi qui es venu nous chercher pour échapper à la sorcière ? Oui c’est toi. Alors, tu vois ? Je connais Captain America, et Raven, mais tu es mon héros préféré, Erik !

Les lèvres du concerné restèrent entrouvertes un instant avant qu’il ne se rappelle qu’il devrait les fermer pour garder contenance. Mais ça n’empêcha pas qu’il était présentement réduit au silence par un enfant de pas plus de huit ans, ce que Charles trouva personnellement adorable et le força à réprimer un éclat de rire en pinçant ses lèvres. Erik semblait si gêné de se faire complimenter que son corps en était même raidi. Oh, quelle délicieuse et indulgente vue. Quel changement par rapport à l'ancien Erik.

Raven, qui avait été là depuis le début mais ne s’était pas montrée, sortit du couloir sur un signe de Charles.

\- Erik, appela celui-ci, je crois qu’il y a une autre personne qui voulait te voir…

Son regard suivit celui du télépathe, et tomba sur une petite forme recroquevillée dans les bras de Raven. Le reste du poids qu’il ignorait porter s’envola en reconnaissant qui s’y trouvait.

\- Gabriel.

Mais aussitôt, le bébé se réfugia dans le cou de la mutante.

\- Il a eu beaucoup de mal à venir te voir quand tu dormais. Expliqua-t-elle. Je crois qu’il avait peur que tu sois… « M-O-R-T ».

Elle avait épelé le mot en chuchotant pour éviter que les enfants ne s’affolent, mais apparemment Dayane devait avoir appris les bases de la lecture puisqu’il se retourna vers son petit frère en s’écriant :

\- « Mort » ?! Mais Gaby, Erik il n’est plus mort, regarde ! _Regarde_ _!_

\- J’ajouterai même que je pense n'avoir jamais été mort, si ça peut tous vous rassurer.

Gabriel, sur les mots de son frère, sortit alors son petit museau du cou de Mystique puis le regarda en coin, semi-caché par la crinière blonde – blonde ? Humaine ? Tiens… – de sa protectrice. Et tout à coup, il brandit ses bras dans la direction du lit et poussa un petit cri pour qu’on l’y amène. Raven le posa à terre et il se dépêcha de dodeliner jusqu’au lit qu'il tenta d'escalader en s’accrochant aux couvertures. L’Allemand l’aida d’une main sur le dos de son pyjama en grimaçant de douleur. Son grand frère l’ayant imité, lorsqu’il se rallongea Erik fut observé par deux paires d’yeux bleus identiques.

\- Venez. Céda-t-il.

\- Doucement ! S’exclamait Charles la seconde suivante lorsqu’ils grimpèrent sur le corps contusionné d’Erik. Erik est blessé, souvenez-vous, faîtes doucement où vous allez lui faire bobo.

 _Bobo ?_ Releva le mutant d’un ton cynique assez fort pour que le télépathe l’entende, mais l'instant suivant il grimaçait en sentant Gabriel bouger contre lui, ce qui provoqua une expression vengeresse et snob sur le visage de Charles.

Cependant, une fois installés de chaque côté d’Erik dans ses bras, ni l’un ni l’autre des enfants ne bougea ou ne protesta, comme si, malgré leur maladresse, ils avaient compris la mise en garde du télépathe. Alors, ils ne dirent plus un mot : Gaby prit son pouce dans sa bouche et Dayane noua ses bras autour du cou d’Erik. Qui ne dit rien. Le silence s’établit un instant avant que Charles ne lève les yeux pour voir son amie d’enfance partie.

Se sentant de trop, il commença à se diriger vers la sortie — détestant, détestant le faire en fauteuil roulant devant le regard perçant d’Erik — en déclarant :

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser faire une sieste, vous en avez besoin tous les trois. A ton réveil, préviens-moi, Erik. De toute façon fais à ta guise, mais sache que pendant ton sommeil j’ai programmé ces enfants pour être de mon côté et crier jusqu’à épuisement dès que tu ferais un pas tout seul.

 _Sournoises engeances_ _que ces télépathes._

Sur un rire, Charles disparut et ferma la porte sans la toucher. Erik cligna des yeux le temps de se souvenir que le pouvoir psychique du télépathe s’était développé depuis Cuba.

Il ferma les yeux, légèrement mal à l'aise, mais l'exhortation implacable de l'épuisement gagna contre son inquiétude de se réveiller une nouvelle fois sans ses souvenirs.

 

**III**

 

Charles avait été enfermé dans la bibliothèque lorsque cela s’était produit. L’apparition spontanée de quatre personnes dans le périmètre du Manoir Xavier.

Aussitôt, il avait fait demi-tour pour prendre l’escalier électrique et descendre dans le hall principal, passant devant la tasse de café froid restant sur la table de la cuisine. Tout au long de la soirée, il avait secrètement imaginé le retour d’Erik. Les scénarios avaient tourné et tourné dans son esprit jusqu’à devenir improbables et stériles. L’esprit de son ancien ami était justement celui qu’il avait senti le premier dans la nuit noire du jardin.

Les cheveux de Charles s’étaient dressés le long de sa nuque lorsqu’il s’était mis à entendre des pleurs désespérés dans son cerveau. La peur. Totale. Entière. Comme l'on est lorsqu'on est enfant.

 _On est tout seuls. On est tout seuls_. Avait-il entendu crier à répétition par de jeunes voix dans son esprit. Petit à petit, les pensées d’Erik s’étaient éteintes sur le chaos et la colère.

\- Raven ! Hank ! Avait-t-il appelé à la hâte tandis qu’il communiquait avec le dernier.

_Hank !_

Il avait envoyé des images mentales des deux enfants en bas-âge au pied d’un Erik inconscient près de la forêt.

_S’il te plaît, va vite les chercher !_

Un rugissement lui avait répondu au moment même où s’étaient élevés dans la cour d’interminables et lancinants hurlements d’enfant terrifié.

«  _PAPA ! »_

De sa vitesse de fauve, Hank avait surgi du laboratoire et avait couru vers le jardin. Une fois qu’il l'eut atteint, Charles l’avait vu se mettre à quatre pattes afin d’aller plus vite. Raven avait déboulé au même moment.

\- Charles ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Par le même procédé, il lui avait montré le jardin. Raven avait fermé les yeux une seconde.

\- C’est Dayane et Gaby ! S’était-t-elle exclamée avant de s’élancer à son tour à l’extérieur. Hank ! Hank, ralentis, tu vas leur faire peur !

Charles avait attendu près de la fenêtre, les doigts pianotant nerveusement sur le rebord de son fauteuil. Il devait avouer qu’aussi intrigante soit la présence de ces deux enfants qui appelaient son ami _papa_ , la santé d’Erik l’inquiétait davantage.

Au bout d’un moment, les silhouettes de Raven et de Hank s’étaient découpées dans l’obscurité. Alex et Sean l’avaient rejoint deux minutes auparavant et tous trois avaient ainsi assisté au même spectacle : dans les bras de Raven étaient difficilement tenus deux enfants en pleurs, à la peau mate, aux brillants et souples cheveux d’une couleur contrastant étonnamment avec leurs brillants yeux bleus — ce qui rendait le mystère de la paternité de l’Allemand dans cette histoire encore plus complet — tandis que, surtout, surtout, dans les bras de Hank avait reposé un Erik complètement inconscient dont la tête tressautait faiblement à chaque pas du mutant, son casque posé au creux de son ventre. Erik était révoltant de vulnérabilité.

Mais que s’était-il _passé ?_

Charles avait pris les choses en main aussitôt.

\- Hank. Est-ce qu’Erik a besoin de soins ?

\- Je ne pense pas, Professeur, avait-il répondu après l’avoir regardé un instant. Son corps a simplement dû réagir à la trop forte sollicitation qu’il réclamait des muscles et des os que j’avais déjà diagnostiqués comme abîmés. Je ne vois aucune blessure externe. Mais ça ne coûte rien de refaire des tests.

\- Très bien, emmène-le. Avait-il décrété en se forçant à s’arracher à la vue d’un Erik blessé qui froissait son cœur d’inquiétude.

Aussitôt et de façon simultanée, le plus grand des deux enfants avait tourné son visage chargé de larmes vers Hank tandis qu’Alex à côté de lui explosait de rage :

\- Non ! _Non_ , papa ! Papa !

\- Vous n’allez tout de même pas le soigner !

\- Tout va bien… Avait susurré Raven en dorlotant l’enfant.

\- Dayane, tout va bien. Avait repris Charles quand les câlineries de sa sœur s’étaient révélées inefficaces, avant de se tourner vers Havok.

\- Professeur, comment pouvez-vous accepter d’abriter cette enf–

\- Alex…

\- Cette _enflure !_ _Ici  !_ Vous avez tous oublié ce qu’il a fait au Prof ou quoi ? Vous ne devriez pas —

\- Erik a besoin de soin, Alex. Avait-il simplement déclaré. Cela devrait suffire, mais je te rappelle qu'il m’a sauvé la vie encore hier.

\- Ah, excusez-moi, avait alors fulminé l’adolescent avec hargne en reculant, ouais, j’avais oublié comme il avait bien pris soin de s’assurer que vous recevriez des soins quand il nous a abandonné sur la plage de Cuba !

Et tandis que Raven et Sean s’étaient immobilisés derrière Charles, il avait disparu en tournant les talons et en frappant dans le mur sur son passage. L’instant d’après, le télépathe s’était retourné vers eux, son masque habituel difficilement tenu en place sur son visage. Les sanglots gorgés de larmes du jeune garçon l’avaient détourné avec soulagement du regard fuyant de son audience et lui avait fourni la distraction qu’il avait espérée. Il s’était approché de lui.

\- Ne crains rien, Dayane. Avait-il rassuré. Ton… papa…

 _Ce n’est pas son père_. L’avait informé Raven.

_Ouf._

\- … Erik a besoin de se faire soigner. Mais tu vas bientôt pouvoir aller le voir. Très bientôt même, à vrai dire juste le temps d’aller vous laver le visage et les mains et vous pourrez y aller. Rapide, non ? Et tu vas pouvoir aller le faire avec Raven, vous connaissez déjà Raven, c'est bien ça ?

Dayane, dont les pleurs avaient fini par décroître au fur et à mesure que la berceuse de la voix sereine de Charles s’était élevé, et dont il ne restait plus que des hoquets que son petit frère imitait, avait secoué négativement la tête.

\- Non… Avait-il répondu avec une tête malheureuse.

\- Oh ! S’était exclamée l’intéressée en relevant la tête. C’est normal, mon poussin ! C’est parce que quand je t’ai vu pour la première fois j’étais _bleue_ et je m’appelais _Mystique_.

\- Tu mens… Avait-il continué d’un ton las en posant néanmoins sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Mais non, je te jure, regarde !

Alors, elle s’était transformée sous leurs yeux en sa forme naturelle, et avait tourné ses yeux jaunes hautains vers Gaby.

\- Toi mon bonhomme, tu dois _forcément_ me reconnaître, j’ai changé tes couches pendant deux jours ! Oui, tu peux rire.

\- Oh mais oui, c’est toi ! S’était exclamé Dayane en se redressant d’un bond. C’est toi qui as aidé mon père quand il m’a sauvé ma vie !

Charles avait froncé les sourcils un instant. Cependant, lorsqu’il avait vu les bouches ouvertes d’incompréhension de Sean et Alex derrière lui, Charles s’était rasséréné et avait souri : il n’y avait pas qu’à lui à qui les subtilités de la situation échappaient grandement pour le moment.

\- Donc… Avait hasardé Sean en se tournant vers le Prof, si j’ai bien compris, vous ratissez large cette année pour louer votre auberge ?

 

Il s’avéra que, contrairement à ce qu’Erik avait pensé, il n’avait pas dormi une poignée d’heures, mais trois jours durant : une journée d’un sommeil naturel, puis Charles avait cédé aux recommandations de Hank en le prolongeant artificiellement de deux jours pour que les blessures les plus douloureuses puissent se refermer un minimum. Charles ne savait pas comment le « nouveau » Erik prendrait la nouvelle qu’il ait interféré avec son esprit, mais il lava la plupart de sa culpabilité avec le pressentiment qu’Erik n’écouterait de toute façon rien des recommandations médicales qu’ils lui prescriraient à son réveil et qu’il valait donc mieux limiter la casse.

Ces trois jours furent l’occasion pour beaucoup de sortir de leurs carapaces et de s’intégrer, à commencer par Dayane et Gaby.

Le lendemain de leur arrivée, après un sommeil avec Raven dans la même chambre qu’Erik – sur des matelas amenés pour l’occasion — ils s’étaient sentis plus reposés et plus en sécurité, bien qu’ils restèrent timides les premiers temps. Il ne leur fallut qu’un petit-déjeuner avec Alex et Sean pour que la situation ne change et qu’ils se désinhibent complètement. Bientôt, Dayane descendait précautionneusement de sa chaise et suivait les deux autres adolescents à la trace. Il n’y eut que Raven pour s’exclamer en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche lorsqu’il le fit.

\- Mon Dieu !

\- Qu’y a-t-il ? Demanda Charles d’un ton inquiet en faisant la navette entre sa sœur et l’enfant. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Les yeux de Raven, soudain, s’emplirent de larmes qui se mirent à rouler une à une sur sa peau laiteuse. Le cœur du télépathe se serra.

\- Je n’avais pas vu… Je l’avais porté…

\- Raven !

\- Il l’a fait marcher… Murmura-t-elle en pressant ses mains l’une contre l’autre avant de répéter plus fort : Il l’a fait marcher ! Erik a réussi ! Oh mon Dieu, Charles, Charles, Erik a réussi ! Si seulement ça pouvait dire que pour toi…

Sa sœur était maintenant à genoux devant lui et lui avait saisi fermement les poignets, son visage radieux ruisselant de larmes.

\- Je ne comprends rien, Raven, explique-moi plus calmement.

Et elle répéta toute l’histoire tandis que les yeux de Charles se perdaient sur la petite forme de l’enfant devant lui qui réapprenait à marcher en s’accrochant au canapé. Erik avait réussi à sauver un enfant qui au mieux aurait dû rester paralysé toute sa vie. La mutante décréta qu’elle devait absolument aller l’assister dans sa rééducation et ne le quitta plus des yeux. Ce fut quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Charles se fut isolé dans la chambre d’Erik pour veiller sur lui, que la porte s’ouvrit doucement en grinçant et qu’il revit le petit Dayane, seul. Lorsqu’il s’aperçut que quelqu’un était déjà dans la chambre cependant, il vacilla en s’immobilisant, une main sur la poignée de la porte, et dévisagea Charles.

 _Entre_. Invita-t-il.

\- Comment tu as fait ça ?

Charles se hâta de plaquer son index contre ses lèvres pour indiquer au garçon qui venait malencontreusement de crier de sa voix fluette qu’il fallait qu’il chuchote.

\- Erik dort… Murmura-t-il, ne fais pas de bruit. Je peux parler dans la tête des gens, et entendre ce qu’ils me disent, s’ils le souhaitent.

\- Et tu m’entends si je dis ça ?

 _Coucou_ , fit-il en gagnant ses côtés d’une démarche chaloupée et en secouant la main.

 _Coucou_ , répondit Charles.

_Comment tu arrives à faire ça ? C’est comme la fille bleue qui peut se transformer ?_

_Raven ? Oui c’est pareil, et c’est pareil qu’Erik aussi. Je suis sûr que tu as dû croiser plein de mutants avec des pouvoirs comme nous ces derniers jours._

Dayane sembla réfléchir puis hocha la tête.

_Pourquoi tu es toujours assis dans un fauteuil ?_

_Parce que je ne peux plus me relever._

_Tu es trop gros ?_ Demanda-t-il, ce qui provoqua le rire indigné de Charles.

_Non, je suis juste comme toi Dayane. Tu sais que Hank —_

_Hank est bleu aussi._

_Oui, mais il est aussi d'une très grande gentillesse. Hank t’a expliqué que si Erik n’avait pas fait cette opération sur toi, il aurait été possible que tu ne puisses plus jamais marcher ou bouger. Tu aurais été dans un fauteuil comme moi_.

Alors, le regard du petit garçon se posa sur le lit où Erik reposait paisiblement, les traits presque détendus. Charles ne pouvait s’empêcher de vouloir passer son pouce sur les lignes de son front qui fixaient son regard en un perpétuel froncement contrarié même durant le sommeil.

 _Mon père, quand il va se réveiller il va te faire marcher comme moi._ Déclara-t-il en lui assénant un regard éloquent.

Pour toute réponse, Charles sourit. Contrairement aux autres, il ne voulait pas se faire d’espoirs. Scientifiquement parlant, ils ne connaissaient ni les circonstances de l’opération de Dayane ni celles de sa réussite. Et ensuite… l’espoir faisait mal. L’abcès qu’il formait sur son cœur meurtri devrait un jour ou l’autre être percé. Dès le réveil d’Erik, peut-être.

 _Tu sais,_ dit-il en reportant sur regard sur Dayane _, Erik m’a déjà sauvé moi aussi. On forme un peu un groupe, toi et moi._

Dayane se retourna vers lui promptement.

 _Il t’a sauvé ta vie à toi_ aussi ! _Tu t’appelles comment ?_

_Je m’appelle Charles. Charles Xavier._

_Charles-Charles Xavier…_ Répéta-t-il pour lui-même.

Le télépathe sourit pour ne pas rire.

 _C’est juste Charles. Tu m’as l’air fatigué,_ reprit-il ensuite en voyant Dayane se dodeliner d’un pied à l’autre, _mais c’est ça qui est bien quand on est en fauteuil._ _On n’est jamais fatigué, et on fait un super taxi. Viens, monte si tu veux._

L’enfant ne se fit pas prier et s’installa sur ses genoux.

_Je t’emmène quelque part ?_

_Oui ! A la cuisine, Charles-Charles Xavier !_

 

Mais Gaby et Dayane ne furent pas les seuls à qui ces quelques jours permirent de sortir de leurs carapaces : grâce à l’initiative de Raven, Hank et elle mirent fin à des semaines de silence pesant. Le troisième jour de l’arrivée des deux enfants d’Erik — le raccourci était fâcheux, elle devrait penser à utiliser une autre expression au risque de faire passer Magnéto pour un goujat ou un passeur de mineurs maghrébins — une fois qu’elle eut fini d’aider Dayane à s’ajuster à ses nouvelles jambes, jambes avec lesquelles il ne pouvait pour l’instant ni courir ni sauter sans se faire mal, elle se releva d’un air décidé et se dirigea vers le laboratoire. S’y arrêta devant la porte entrouverte, la main suspendue au-dessus de la poignée.

C’était à l’intérieur de cette pièce, il y avait seulement quelques mois… Elle ferma les yeux quand les souvenirs affluèrent, hésitante, puis poussa la porte et entra lentement.

\- Hank ? Tu as deux minutes ?

Le Fauve sursauta et se retourna si vite — à moitié, amendant son geste pour le refaire deux fois — qu’il renversa une éprouvette qui se cassa sur son plan de travail dans un bruit sec. D’instinct, la mutante avait avancé d’un pas.

\- Oh ! Je suis désolée. J’aurais dû frapper.

\- Raven ! S’exclama Hank à la hâte en se retournant finalement tout en évitant son regard. Tu — Non, tout va bien. La porte était entrouverte — Bien sûr que j’ai deux minutes. Qu’y a-t-il ?

Il n’échappa pas à la jeune femme que Hank tenta d’éviter le contact visuel lorsqu’il se borna à remettre de l’ordre sur son bureau ravagé. Égarée dans ses pensées, elle regarda son épaisse fourrure bleue une seconde et joua avec ses propres mains bleues croisées avec gêne derrière son dos. Depuis qu’elle avait posé le pied au Manoir, Raven avait gardé son apparence de jeune femme blonde. Par rapport à Charles. Et puis, ça lui avait semblé plus adéquat ici. Mais face à Hank… Non, elle ne pouvait pas. L'amertume était encore trop vivace en elle dès lors qu'elle repensait au soir où il lui avait dit qu’il ne voyait sa beauté que lorsqu’elle était sous sa forme humaine.

Il n’est de meilleur bouclier que la provocation.

\- Rien de spécial, je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

\- Oh ! Fit-il en jetant un regard en coin vers elle avant de réaliser qu’elle était nue, de s’empourprer puis de retourner arranger des dossiers aléatoires plus loin. Je vais bien. Je vais très bien. En fait, j’étais en train de rassembler toutes les données que nous avons récoltées sur Dayane. Le réveil et les informations d’Erik seront capitaux pour mieux comprendre comment il a pu réussir un tel miracle. Bien que j’espère que cela se révélera être une découverte scientifique plutôt qu’un miracle condamné à ne pas être réitéré.

Raven n’avait que trop conscience du gouffre qui se tenait entre eux deux à cet instant. Au cours des derniers mois avec Erik, elle avait changé. Elle avait mûri, peut-être trop rapidement, et dans son ventre grandissait aujourd’hui un enfant qui redéfinirait sa vie entière. Mais tous ces changements intérieurs n’avaient pas d’effet sur la nostalgie que lui inspirait Hank. Ni sur la culpabilité, non plus.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue te voir aussitôt. Dit-elle en lieu d’excuses pour tout le reste.

Un silence se marqua, où Hank suspendit ses mouvements. Dos à elle, il répondit :

\- Non, c’est moi qui aurais dû venir te saluer. Je n’ai pas d’excuse, je suppose que j’ai juste… été lâche.

Raven sourit, relâchant un peu de l’air tendu qui avait courbé ses épaules. Elle s’avança à côté de lui.

\- Est-ce que ce sont les plans d’un pistolet à plasma ? Demanda-t-elle finalement d’une voix si incrédule que Hank se fit une joie de tout lui expliquer.

 

Elle quitta le laboratoire plus enjouée qu’en entrant. Ce que son télépathe de frère ne manqua pas de noter dès qu’elle passa près de sa chambre.

\- Les tensions sont dissipées ? S'enquit-il distraitement tandis que la mutante jetait un coup d’œil à l’intérieur de la pièce.

Elle se décida à y entrer en apercevant l’étrangeté de la scène qui se profilait devant elle.

\- Autant qu’elles le peuvent. Répondit-elle.

Mais son regard se balada sur les tiroirs ouverts desquels dépassaient des chemises, cardigans, gilets et autres ; sur les pantalons étalés sur le lit de et surtout sur l’air concentré et un peu misérable de Charles.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le télépathe releva ses yeux pensifs dans les siens avec un « Hmm ? » avant de se reprendre en répondant :

\- Oh, si, tout va bien ! C’est juste… Non, je ne sais juste définitivement pas quoi porter aujourd’hui.

Le souvenir du premier jour où elle avait revu Charles au Manoir, mal coiffé, non-rasé, dans un jogging et un t-shirt de l’université, ainsi que les anecdotes des garçons qui lui avaient confié que c’était ainsi depuis des mois, depuis que Charles avait changé de comportement, depuis Cuba… Le souvenir lui revint et, même si de nets efforts s’étaient opérés en quelques semaines, c’était la première fois depuis Oxford qu’elle voyait son frère pinailler sur le choix de vêtements.

\- Ça n’a rien à voir avec l’arrivée d' _E_ _rik_ par hasard ? Hasarda-t-elle.

Le silence d’une seconde de trop lui répondit avant le mutant. Mais par deux fois Charles avait rencontré Erik par surprise dernièrement, et ces deux fois il avait été très loin du summum de son glamour habituel. Ce qu’il avait trouvé désagréablement irritant.

\- Tu trouves ça bizarre ? Demanda-t-il finalement en sentant que les ondes que dégageait sa sœur n’étaient que compatissantes.

\- Seulement si tu me confirmes que ça l’est. 

\- Alors, non, ça ne l’est pas. Assura-t-il finalement, avant de justifier : C’est juste que… Tu sais que je ne l’ai pas vu depuis Cuba. Et que ça soit par fierté ou pitié pour lui, j’aimerais vraiment être à mon avantage en le voyant. Si je pouvais me lever et cacher mon fauteuil pour une occasion, Raven, je suis persuadé que ça serait devant Erik tellement je me sens mal et stupide devant lui.

Son amie s’était accroupie au fur et à mesure, les lèvres pincées et ses sourcils froncés sur ses yeux bleus qu’encadraient ses cheveux blonds. _Je comprends_ , lut-il dans une enveloppe de sympathie. Teinté d’un sentiment d’injustice. _Ce n’est pas toi qui devrais avoir honte_. Elle se leva alors, et d’un geste sûr et sans un mot lui choisit un pantalon noir, un cardigan gris sans manche, une chemise blanche et une cravate qu’elle lui lança sur les genoux.

\- Erik apprécie de te voir dans tes gilets avec une chemise. Indiqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Continue à le faire.

\- Comment…

\- Je le sais, Charles, c’est tout. Ne me demande pas comment.

 

«  _Ton frère,_   _demanda-t-il soudain en ne se détournant pas de la fenêtre du château assaillie de pluie devant laquelle il était prostré depuis des heures, il portait des cardigans sur des chemises, n’est-ce pas ? Fais-le ainsi durant notre partie d’échecs aujourd’hui, s’il te plaît._ »

  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Brève référence à des tortures subies lors des camps de concentration.

  **IV**

 

Devons-nous célébrer dans les mots une chose sur laquelle ceux-ci ne purent jadis se fixer sans la froisser ? Sans l'amputer de sa pleine entièreté ? Quand le verbe n'embrasse pas la pureté camée d'un sentiment, mon ami, nous avons souvent choisi de ne rien dire, à tort, nous avons parfois fait le choix de simplement pleurer. Célébrer la rage qui boue en nos âmes nous apparaîtrait superflu, tant que le premier coup ne rompra pas le voile délicat de la convenance. Mais quelle _rage_  de se revoir. Rage vengeresse, rage dégoût, rage de vivre.

Revivre, sans célébration.

Ni aucun mot.

 

**V**

 

Lorsqu’Erik s’était éveillé, Charles avait été soulagé de s'apercevoir qu’il n’avait pas affaire au « nouveau Erik » dont on avait effacé la mémoire. Au contraire, il s’était rapidement rendu compte que, s’ils avaient besoin d’ajustements et si ça ne signifiait pas que tous leurs problèmes étaient résolus (au contraire), l’Erik qu’il avait connu était de retour.

Charles devrait cependant attendre un peu plus pour avoir une version des événements récents autre que celles tronquées de Raven et Dayane — il avait bien tenté d’interroger le petit Gaby avec un air d’expert, mais avait abandonné quand il s’était aperçu que le bébé riait aux éclats dès qu’il faisait une grimace, et le télépathe avait ainsi accidentellement continué durant vingt minutes avec le renfort de Sean. Il devrait attendre, disait-il, car Erik avait besoin de repos. Bien sûr, le connaissant, Charles était plus convaincu du fait qu’Erik avait surtout besoin de temps pour réfléchir, se poser et évaluer la situation. Ce qui ne l’avait pas empêché de somnoler, il avait vérifié.

\- Si vous me permettez de le dire, le Manoir me semble beaucoup plus joyeux depuis que vos amis sont arrivés. Et vous aussi, Monsieur Xavier. Leur arrivée semble vous avoir fait du bien.

\- Oh, mais évidemment que je vous permets, Hana. Répondit aussitôt Charles, affable et attrayant. Vous n’êtes pas ici depuis longtemps, mais sachez néanmoins que vous êtes la bienvenue ici — Oh, laissez-moi faire.

Il aida la masseuse à lui enlever son pantalon, puis s’adossa de nouveau contre les coussins de son grand lit lorsqu’il fut en caleçon. Et… chemise, cardigan et cravate.

\- Vos remarques sont les bienvenues, Hana, reprit-t-il, tout comme votre conversation. Et à vrai dire, en vous voyant j’ai bien peine à imaginer une chose que l’on ne puisse vous permettre.

Le sourire charmeur qu’il lui décocha alors fit baisser les yeux de la demoiselle qui s’attaqua aussitôt à ses jambes paralysées. Ses mains remontèrent jusqu’au haut de sa cuisse insensible aux touchers de la jeune femme, et ce fut exactement au moment où Hana fut agenouillée au sol, la tête près de son entrejambe et les mains sur ses cuisses, que la porte s’ouvrit à la volée.

\- Charles, est-ce que tu sais où…

La mâchoire de sa sœur tomba si bas que ledit Charles craignit un instant qu’elle ne se la soit déboîtée.

 

 

\- _QU’EST-CE QUE C’EST QUE CETTE FILLE ?!_

C’est ce qui résonna brusquement six pièces plus loin et fit trembler d'effroi les parois du Manoir. Erik haussa les sourcils, ses mains aux doigts liés posées sur son ventre par-dessus les couvertures. Quelques instants plus tard, un Charles à moitié débraillé débarquait dans sa chambre avec une mine morose. Il referma les boutons de son pantalon et ajusta sa cravate avant qu’Erik ne demande avec un — net — brin d’humour dans la voix :

\- Interrompu, peut-être ?

Charles lui asséna un regard assassin tout en se dirigeant néanmoins à son côté, quoi qu’un peu plus loin que la première fois. Il finit par soupirer et baisser le regard avant d’en reporter un moins agressif sur son interlocuteur. Il n’eut cependant pas l’occasion de lui répondre que sa sœur déboulait dans la pièce comme un ouragan :

\- Ne crois pas que c’est parce que tu viens te cacher dans la chambre d’Erik que je ne vais pas te poursuivre ! S’écria-t-elle en le menaçant d’un doigt accusateur de l’autre côté du lit. Qu’est-ce que cette fille faisait ici ?! Chez nous ! Est-ce que c’est une…

\- Raven ! Coupa Charles, mortifié à l’idée d’avoir cette conversation devant Erik.

\- Erik ! S’exclama justement Raven en se tournant vers lui, sans pitié. Charles est tombé si bas qu’il engage des _prostituées !_ Fais quelque chose !

\- Faire quelque chose, mais comment ? Demanda-t-il de l’air détaché qu’il adoptait depuis le début tant dans l’allure que dans son visage qui se retenait de sourire. Charles veut-il que je leur donne un pourboire ou que je les engage après lui afin de leur éviter la rue ?

\- Hana n’est _pas_ une prostituée ! Clama ce dernier, rouge pivoine soudainement. Il s’agit de ma masseuse !

\- Mais avoue que c’est une chose que tu pourrais me demander, entretenir une fille de joie de la même façon qu’un chat de gouttière pour lui éviter la précarité.

Le sourire railleur d’Erik, tellement pareil à l’épisode de la Russie («  _J’suis pas de la CIA._ »), soudain et rare tout comme le regard qu’ils échangèrent, fut oublié face à la voix de Raven qui s’éleva de nouveau :

\- Ha ! Masseuse ! Il aurait mieux valu que cette fille soit une prostituée au vu du regard que tu lui lançais, mon frère, parce que dans ce cas ça s’appelle du _harcèlement sexuel_ _!_

Charles inspira un grand coup et, sous l’embarras subit, fit claquer un :

\- Assez, Raven ! J’en ai assez entendu, reste en dehors de ça !

Ce fut sans doute parce que c’était la première fois que Charles élevait la voix depuis qu’elle était revenue, ou peut-être parce que justement à cause de ce fait elle prit différemment conscience de la présence d’Erik auquel elle jeta un coup d’œil, mais Raven se tut effectivement et disparut de la chambre sans un autre mot.

Le télépathe soupira, faisant reposer sa tête sur deux doigts qui massèrent sa tempe, et adjura :

\- Je t’en prie, faisons comme si rien de cela ne s’était passé.

Il était déjà assez difficile qu’Erik fût simplement au courant de l’état de sa vie amoureuse et sexuelle — idée qui le gênait au plus haut point — sans que sa sœur ne le hurle de telle sorte qu’il fut impossible au mutant de sortir de la pièce sans assurément savoir le moindre des détails sordides de l’inexistence de sa libido. Certes, il ne pouvait pas totalement être blanchi concernant Hana, les circonstances, son naturel et des mois sans avoir parlé à une femme ayant pris le dessus. Au moins Erik avait-il semblé prendre la situation à la légère. Il vit ce dernier grimacer dès qu’il tenta de se positionner confortablement dans le lit.

\- Laisse-moi faire. Pria-t-il simplement, avant d’agiter deux doigts près de sa tête et de préciser en voyant l’air circonspect d’Erik : J’aurais pu le faire plus tôt, mais je peux apaiser la douleur en contrôlant les nerfs dolorifiques de ton système nerveux. Tu pourrais avoir moins mal de moitié au moins, mais je ne veux pas que tu profites de ça pour te lever, Erik. Ça ne te guérira pas.

Erik se contenta de hocher la tête, puis le remercia : d'un instant sur l'autre, il avait déjà pu sentir la différence. Comme si, tout à coup, une partie de la souffrance sulfureuse qui bouillait ses muscles à vif s’était condensée et avait quitté son corps ainsi qu'une vapeur d’eau pour le refroidir et le tranquilliser.

\- J’aimerais parler de ce qu’il s’est passé récemment, si tu n’as pas d’objet de discussion plus urgent.

\- Non, je n’en n’ai pas. Répondit Erik sur son visage impassible, et c’est ainsi qu’avec plus ou moins de mots, il commença à expliquer la situation des mois passés sous les questions de Charles.

Ces dernières furent ciblées, et discrètes évidemment : s’il sut tout du moment où Erik avait disparu du Manoir avec Azazel il y avait quelques jours pour faire face à la traîtrise d’Emma qui s’était retournée contre lui une fois qu’il avait refusé de rejoindre le Club des Damnés, s’il sut tout de Dayane et Gaby — dont le récit corroborait celui qu’avait délivré Raven — Charles ne se permit cependant pas de poser des questions sur les sujets qui flottaient dans l’air entre eux : les réactions disproportionnées d’Erik en voyant Charles après avoir perdu la mémoire, les attaques cérébrales, les secrets en France, le sang, la douleur, la… noirceur… C’était entrer trop profondément dans l’intimité d’Erik que d’évoquer aussi légèrement ces sujets. Surtout que… s’ils étaient capables de plaisanter, la lourdeur incertaine entre eux était toujours belle et bien là. Erik resterait-il ? Pourrait-il un jour arrêter de lancer des regards au fauteuil de Charles ? Ils n’étaient plus aussi proches qu’auparavant.

Erik, de son côté, fut soulagé,  _reconnaissant —_  au regard de sa méfiance persistante et de son amour propre en commune mesure — que Charles n’évoque rien ; il ignorait d’ailleurs ce que Charles savait et avait deviné de ce qu’il s’était passé quand il avait perdu la mémoire. Certainement beaucoup.

Comment l’expliquer, maintenant qu’il était redevenu lui-même ? Comment expliquer la disproportion de ses sentiments à cette époque ? Impossible. Idiot, il se sentait particulièrement _idiot_ , se tenant allongé face à Charles, répondant aux questions de leur voix distinguées quand quelques jours auparavant, ses pensées et ses actes avaient clairement hurlées son besoin de lui, tâché de sang.

Quand quelques mois auparavant, Raven avait jugé bon de l’arrêter en l’embrassant avec l’apparence de Charles.

A son tour, Charles parla de sa télékinésie lorsqu’Erik posa la question avec étonnement. Il la présenta comme une fonction palliative à son handicap, mais ne rentra pas non plus dans ce dernier sujet. Il semblait que tous deux avaient leur propre démon dont les griffes s’accrochaient aux paroisses de leur esprit. Insufflant la haine. Erik, se dit Charles, n’avait pas besoin de voir cette partie-là de lui.

Toutefois, un bout d’âme fut réellement exposé lors de cette conversation. Celui d’Erik. Il regarda Charles un instant décisif après que celui-ci lui avait confessé ne plus se souvenir du jour où il avait également perdu la mémoire. Erik, même maintenant, assumait sa décision d'alors.

\- C’est moi qui ai demandé à Frost d’effacer tes souvenirs me concernant.

Il avait dû s’écouler quelques secondes pour que le choc passe et que Charles soit capable de parler à nouveau. Sa déglutition difficile fut sonore. Il aurait eu tous les droits d’être furieux. Mais. Au-delà de l’information : l’implicite. Quelle avait été l’intention d’Erik ce jour-là ?

\- Je… ne me souviens plus.

\- Je sais. Se contenta de dire Erik, ses yeux jamais ne quittant son visage, sans pour autant révéler plus de ses pensées.

Charles hésita à demander plus d’explications. Ne le fit pas, pas pour l’instant. C’était trop tôt.

Les heures, timides, s’égrenèrent. Le soir vint, Dayane aussi, le repas, Hank, les conseils de rester quelques semaines au lit, la demande de Charles de rester jusqu’à ce qu’il soit rétabli. Se dispersèrent les jours, s’écossèrent les repas qui comptèrent un habitant en plus, se déroulèrent, timides et irrégulières, les visites de Charles, douloureuses et assoiffantes, bizarrement, pour Erik. Qui ne dit rien, ni de ça, ni de son envie de rester. Mais personne ne lui posa de questions, et il resta ainsi deux semaines.

 

**VI**

 

Musique, le talon des escarpins blancs  tombant à rythme régulier sur le marbre. Torture de la goutte d’eau : clac, clac, clac, clac, tandis que le vrombissement de la voile qui se gonfle au vent — sa cape de soie dont le tissu caresse le doux creux de ses coudes — met au garde-à-vous les mutants-soldats sur son passage. Elle esquisse un sourire en décelant les impressionnés et les intéressés, puis franchit la porte à double-battants qu’on ouvre pour elle (Tant mieux, ils ont compris qu’elle n’aurait rien touché avec les gants assortis à sa cape blanche). Shinobi Shaw est là.

\- Ma Dame… Dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant souplement vers elle.

\- Mon Roi Noir… Répondit-elle avec un large sourire et des yeux de biche, tendant sa main pour que le puissant mutant la baise.

Il précéda son intention en s’exécutant, mais aussitôt il soupira et prit un air bien plus sérieux, gardant sa tête au niveau de sa main qu’il tenait toujours prisonnière. Il releva les yeux vers elle. C’est fou ce qu’il ressemblait à son père. Tu ne m’en veux pas, n’est-ce pas, Sebastian ? De passer ainsi du père au fils ? Mais il vaut mieux que les bijoux restent dans la famille, après tout.

\- C’est avec tristesse que j’ai appris que Monsieur Lehnsherr avait refusé notre offre. Il aurait même, dit-on, pris cette dernière comme une terrible offense. La faute de feu mon père, je présume. Je ne vous cache pas que je suis quelque peu déçu, ma Reine. Car l’on dit aussi (Et si sa voix resta mielleuse, une moue désappointée tordit la commissure de ses lèvres) qu’il vous aurait échappé alors que vous étiez entourée de deux mutants, sans compter votre propre pouvoir exceptionnel.

Emma ne fit aucun geste qui aurait pu laisser entendre qu’elle se sentait vexée de décevoir Shaw. Elle resta immobile, la main donnée. Cligna des cils avec indifférence. Le mutant dut aussitôt s’ajuster : la Reine Blanche méritait son nouveau statut, il ne pourrait pas la manipuler. A la réflexion : tant mieux. Il se releva, et sourit en reprenant :

\- Ma Dame, vous n’êtes pas sans ignorer les règles du jeu du Club des Damnés. J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils étaient même à votre convenance, n’est-ce pas ?

Emma, pour toute réponse, sourit du sourire des anges.

\- Je le savais. Vous savez qu’une fois intégré le Club des Damnés, la guerre des points continue sur notre échiquier : tuez plus que quiconque, ou tuez le roi, et vous serez nommé roi — ou reine — à la place du souverain. A l’inverse, ne contribuez pas au chaos et le jeu des chaises musicales pourrait bien vous faire régresser au statut de pion.

\- Monsieur Shaw… Coula-t-elle avec la délectation d’avoir à nouveau l’occasion de prononcer ce nom, penchant la tête légèrement de côté. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, j’ai à la fois un plan et pour me maintenir Reine et pour vous apporter Magnéto sur un plateau.

Le mutant haussa les sourcils avec un étonnement non feint.

\- A vrai dire, reprit-elle, j’aurais une question à vous poser. Est-il vrai…

Son sourire se fit plus grand encore.

\- Est-il vrai que les enfants rapportent plus de points ?

 

**VII**

 

C’est un choc dans sa poitrine qui le fait ouvrir les yeux en sursaut sur une nuit d’encre. Il reste pétrifié dans ses draps humides de sueur lorsqu’il a envie de fuir, silencieux quand un besoin de hurler le déforme. Le déforme comme le firent les couteaux, les aiguilles, les barb… _Charles_ , pense-t-il alors par réflexe, par angoisse, cherchant dans sa chambre son fantôme halluciné, rassurant et tiède. La chambre, cette pièce froide des cauchemars et des tortures, où jamais il ne peut se dissimuler à la vue du sourire ensanglanté de sa solitude qui regarde avec de grands yeux nocturnes le trou qu’il a à la place du cœur, des poumons. Erik se souvient où il se trouve après un instant, et sa poitrine est de nouveau secoué d’un choc.

Comme un loup, il tend l'oreille, mais rien. Charles ne doit rien entendre de tout ça. J’ai tué Shaw, contré Emma. Le passé n’est que cendre maintenant, du terreau pour mon futur.

Le monstre sortit des entrailles de la terre en retour… peut-il toujours escompter la bienveillance de Charles ?

 

**VIII**

 

\- Bon, si tu me traînes jusqu’ici pour t’entraîner, tu pourrais au moins te concentrer !

A contre-cœur, Alex détacha son regard de la fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient tirés à l’étage. Il n’arrêtait pas de leur lancer un regard mauvais, il le savait. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait y faire ? Sa colère, non, sa _rage_ l’obsédait. Il bouillonnait littéralement depuis l’arrivée de Magnéto au Manoir, le poil hérissé par sa présence, silencieuse, s’imposant, insidieusement, ses crocs d'ado serrés, comme ses poings, à la simple idée que _ses_ après-midis se déroulaient sans heurts grâce à la bienveillante conversation du Professeur alors que personne, _personne_ ne semblait remettre en cause son droit à reposer dans un lit parmi eux comme si rien ne s’était passé.

Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez eux ? Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas avec cet _enfoiré_ de Lehnsherr pour ne pas s’être barré dès qu’il s’était réveillé ?

\- Hou hou, Alex !

\- Excuse-moi, Raven. Vas-y je suis prêt, remontre-moi.

La polymorphe — sous sa forme nue et bleue dès qu’il s’agissait de combattre ou d’apercevoir Hank, apparemment — n’attendit pas une seconde pour s’exécuter : en un instant elle se mit en mouvement, fondant vers lui, coulant dans l’air, puis… tranchant l'atmosphère, d’un geste. Elle était au sol et lui balayait la cheville d’un coup sec de la jambe. Alex s’écroula en tentant maladroitement de se rattraper sur ses mains. Puis se releva, et se remit en garde. Il avait déjà eu l’occasion en un mois de s’entraîner avec Raven, mais plus le temps passait et moins la mutante acceptait de combattre, se montrant frileuse aux contacts physiques si elle acceptait. Alors Alex entendait bien profiter de son accord d’aujourd’hui.

Il s’arracha à la vue de la fenêtre de Magnéto en soupirant avec hargne. Il le tuerait. Par Dieu, il le tuerait avant qu’il n’ait eu une seule occasion de refaire du mal au Prof. Que le Prof soit assez faible pour se sentir obligé de l’accueillir ou non, il le chasserait. Ce _salaud_ ne savait rien de ce que _eux_ avaient dû ramasser à la petite cuillère lorsqu’il l’avait brisé. En deux. Corps et jambes. Cœur et ressentiment. La respiration d’Alex devint laborieuse, et ses coups plus francs pour chasser la boule de haine nichée au creux de son ventre. Il donna un coup de poing que Raven esquiva sans peine. Elle ne vit pas arriver le coup de pied dans la cheville.

Il lui sembla qu’elle se tordit étrangement quand Raven tomba durement sur le ventre, quand l’impact fut si sourd qu’elle s’immobilisa une seconde assez longue pour que ses traits prennent ceux de la terreur absolue. Elle poussa un cri étouffé, mais c’est son abdomen que ses mains tremblantes recouvrirent aussitôt.

\- Non… Conjura-t-elle en se repliant sur elle-même.

\- Raven ? Appela Alex d’un ton inquiet en voyant ses épaules se secouer convulsivement sans qu’elle n’émette un son. Raven, je t’ai fait mal ?

 

Deux semaines de cohabitation avaient tout fait sauf faire revenir à la normale leur relation, dont les rares conversations qu’Erik attendaient avec impatience étaient saturées de ce ton faussement frivole caractéristique de l’hypocrisie et des reproches muets. Des fois, elles auraient pu être assez pour qu’il parte.

Il ignorait ce qu'il attendait en restant.

Charles et Erik avaient été tranquillement en train de discuter dans la chambre du dernier. Charles un thé à la main, Erik le fixant de son habituel regard imperturbable et opaque. Comme autrefois, l’air était légèrement tendu, il l’avait toujours été. Peut-être était-il juste plus sombre maintenant.

\- Ils ont remontré des extraits de l’attaque de Washington aujourd’hui à la télévision, informa Charles en posant sa sous-tasse en porcelaine sur la table basse en acajou derrière lui, et j’ai enfin pu voir comment tu as rencontré Dayane et le petit Gaby. Je n’avais pas pu la première fois. La CIA avait débarqué au même moment. Précisa-t-il.

La bouche d’Erik se tordit en une moue amère.

\- Je suis désolé. Qu’ils s’en soient pris à vous, ajouta-t-il. A toi. Ils t’ont blessé (il désigna d’un geste du menton le visage du télépathe), je me souviens de l’œil au beurre noir.

\- En grandissant avec une fille aussi maladroite et féroce que Raven, c’est une chose à laquelle on s’habitue. Lança Charles avec un petit sourire. Mais ils ne tarderont pas à revenir en découvrant le dossier trafiqué, et ce jour-là, il faudra qu’on se soit organisé pour qu’ils ne t’emmènent pas.

Si le cœur d’Erik eut un sursaut, le cri mental qui retentit dans l’esprit de Charles le détourna de la conversation et l’empêcha de continuer sur le sujet.

_Professeur ! Raven est blessée !_

En joignant précipitamment deux doigts à sa tempe, Charles vit le jeune Havok trotter vers le Manoir avec sa sœur dans les bras, inquiet. Ce dernier lui transmit des images de la mutante dans l’herbe et de la façon dont elle s’était fait mal.

\- Charles, qu’y a-t-il ?

Il rouvrit les yeux, et tourna son fauteuil vers la sortie pour s’y diriger.

\- C’est Raven. Se contenta-t-il de dire en disparaissant.

Il prit directement la direction du labo à l’étage inférieur, et ouvrit la porte sur le chaos qui y régnait : Raven réclamant à corps et à cris qu’on la laisse tranquille, Alex qui tentait de la maintenir allongée sur la table d’auscultation tandis que Hank allait et venait sans oser toucher la cheville enflée de la jeune femme de ses grosses pattes bleues.

\- Raven ! Laisse Hank te passer cette radiographie, c’est pour ton bien !

« Non ! » hurlait-elle, hystérique et sauvage, mais elle ne se calma que pour fondre en des larmes qu’elle laissa dédaigneusement couler sur ses joues dès lors qu'elle entendit la voix de son frère :

\- Raven, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Charles en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Il vit une ombre passer de l’autre côté de la table et releva les yeux rapidement pour voir Erik boitant et s’appuyant sur une canne de fer de toute évidence fabriquée à partir d’un des baldaquins de son lit, le visage crispé de douleur. Charles apaisa la douleur en hochant la tête après un regard entendu, puis reporta son attention sur la jeune femme.

\- Je veux qu’ils partent… Suppliait-t-elle, presque convulsivement, ses yeux bleus humains chargés de larmes. Qu’il parte. Faites sortir Hank… Faites-le sortir !

Si tous les regards se dirigèrent vers le pauvre scientifique incrédule qui sembla se raidir et se liquéfier en même temps, Charles fit en sorte que son étonnement n’excède pas une seconde et il assura à Raven que lui seul — ainsi qu’Erik, ajouta-t-il à la dernière seconde — allaient rester, serrant davantage encore la main de sa sœur dans la sienne. Les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent la pièce, et Charles reprit aussitôt :

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? Ça n’a pas entièrement rapport avec ta cheville, n’est-ce pas ?

La respiration anarchique de Raven, liée aux larmes qui sillonnaient les pommettes de ses joues roses, s’était légèrement calmée, mais la douleur transparaissait toujours de ses traits et elle semblait sur le point de vouloir la vomir, perdue, sans savoir quoi fixer dans la pièce. Le regard pénétrant d’Erik ne la lâchait pas.

\- Pourquoi refuses-tu la radiographie ? Demanda ce dernier au bout d’un moment.

Ce fut le mot qui la fit craquer. Soudain, les larmes affluèrent pour se masser autour de ses cils, remparts qui cédèrent, et elles se mirent à couler, couler bien avant qu’elle ne prenne une grande inspiration hachée de sanglots et d’angoisse pour regarder son frère.

\- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, Charles… Répéta-t-elle avant de réellement se mettre à pleurer de désespoir. Je suis _enceinte_ , j’ai lu qu’il pouvait y avoir des dangers pour le bébé… Je suis enceinte, je t’en prie Charles, je t’en prie, ne sois pas fâché…

Mais elle ne s’aperçut pas qu’au moment même où Raven avait évoqué sa grossesse, les sons s’étaient brouillés pour son frère qui avait levé les yeux et échangé un regard avec Erik. Une colère sourde et protectrice avait zébré son regard qui avait fait froncer d’incompréhension les sourcils de l’Allemand, et quelque chose, quelque chose dans l’estomac de Charles se révoltait et grandissait à l’idée qu’après le baiser qu’il avait surpris entre eux dans l’esprit d’Erik en France, comme il l’avait imaginé, ils avaient _vraiment_ … Erik avait _engrossé_ sa sœur. Oh, il aurait pu l’étrangler.

Charles sortit de sa bulle en entendant la dernière phrase qu’elle avait prononcé, et il composa le visage le plus doux qu’il put, bien qu’au final il fût surtout certainement teinté de choc.

\- Je ne suis pas fâché, Raven, ne t’en fais pas. Personne ici n’est fâché.

\- Je suis tombée sur le ventre, continua-t-elle sans sembler l’entendre, mon bébé, dites-moi que mon bébé n’a rien pu avoir…

\- De combien de mois es-tu enceinte ? Questionna Erik.

\- Six… Six mois.

 _Juste après Cuba_ , pensa Charles.

\- Tu dois déjà l’avoir senti bouger à six mois. Calme-toi et essaie de le sentir. Je pense qu’il n’a rien, tu l’as protégé quand tu as décidé de t’épaissir pour nous cacher ta grossesse. L’impact a dû être moindre.

Écoutant religieusement Erik, Raven se mit à respirer profondément, ne le quittant pas du regard. L’espace de quelques secondes, Charles se sentit plus seul encore que les derniers mois où ils étaient partis. Erik en la conseillant s’assurait de la santé de leur enfant à venir, et Raven lui rendait de toute évidence son affection. La colère froide était sourde, et trempait, noyée, nageant dans un étau de jalousie qu’il tentait d’étreindre et de taire. C’était une tempête incendiaire.

\- Vous devez me promettre de ne rien dire, supplia-t-elle ensuite en portant tour à tour ses yeux rougis sur l’un et l’autre, promettez-moi, par _pitié_ ne dîtes rien à personne pour l’instant, surtout pas à Hank…

Tous deux finirent par hocher la tête avec réticence. Mais Charles savait que le secret que tous trois partageaient avait outrepassé le sanctuaire de la pièce : il avait senti au-delà de la porte l’esprit du corps foudroyé sur place du Fauve, tenant toujours à la main le sachet de glaçons qu’il était originellement venu apporter avant de se figer à l’écoute de la nouvelle. Le désespoir était si grand dans sa tête que le télépathe ne dit rien et se retira de son esprit avec révérence, lui accordant le temps, insuffisant mais nécessaire, de composer avec les réalités qui brisent le cœur.

 

Un peu plus tard, Charles et Erik étaient sortis dans le couloir sans dire un mot. Erik s’était habitué à voir Charles avancer dans son fauteuil sans l’aide de ses mains qu’il gardait habituellement entremêlées sur ses cuisses. Mais tout de suite, elles étaient crispées sur les appuie-coudes. A peine sortis, il demanda :

\- C’était quoi ce regard à l’intérieur, Charles ?

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier le considéra du coin de l’œil et pinça les lèvres, avant de pénétrer à l’intérieur de la bibliothèque pour enfin se tourner vers lui, visage fermé et mâchoire contractée. Erik s’arrêta net en comprenant soudainement.

\- Tu crois que c’est moi qui ai mis Raven enceinte. Énonça-t-il.

Lorsque le visage de l’homme devant lui ne broncha pas, corroborant son hypothèse, il indiqua :

\- Charles, c’est de la folie. Je n’ai rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Oh, tu en es sûr ? Railla Charles.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

L’air de froide arrogance qu’avait ce menton relevé sur le visage de Charles légèrement tourné de côté avait souvent été la prémisse de nombreuses de leurs disputes, et Erik était à la fois troublé et prudent.

\- Je me souviens parfaitement de ce baiser dans la forêt auquel tu m’as convié cet hiver, alors je t’en prie, n’essaie pas de me faire croire qu’il n’y a rien entre vous. Lâcha-t-il lentement, froidement, avec la froideur du venin en action, et sa voix semblait trembler sous une colère difficilement contenue.

La tête et le buste d’Erik eurent un mouvement de recul instinctif. L’annonce fut un coup de poing mental dans l’estomac. Charles s’en souvenait. Il avait bien été présent dans sa tête cette nuit-là. Lorsque le double du télépathe s’était blotti dans ses bras pour s’approprier sa bouche sous la neige et dans le sang. Comment pouvait-il encore exprimer l’idée « d’embrasser Raven » alors qu’il avait vu la scène et que c’était clairement _son visage_ qu’il n’avait pas repoussé et avait cru embrasser, là-bas ?

C’est lorsqu’Erik se rappela que Charles pouvait tout entendre des pensées qu’il exprimait à l’instant même qu’il esquissa un pas en arrière en laissant son cœur louper un battement. Il tourna les talons dans un accès de colère et de honte pour gagner sa chambre. Appuyé sur sa canne, il n’avait pas fini de traverser la pièce pour attraper son manteau que Charles était sur ses talons et demandait sèchement :

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Je m’en vais. Répondit-il.

\- Sans Raven ? Tu vas l’abandonner ? Demanda-t-il avant de le rouer d'un : C’est une habitude qui te manquait, sûrement ?

Erik poussa un soupir nasal cachant son coup au cœur —  _Je l’ai mérité —_ et, le rejoignant d’un pas décidé qui le dominer de toute sa taille :

\- Charles, articula-t-il malgré sa mâchoire contractée, je n’ai rien à voir avec la grossesse de ta sœur. Ce n’est jamais allé plus loin que ça. Un baiser que tu as surpris. Et tu as peut-être remarqué que les conditions dans lesquelles il s’est déroulé étaient un peu particulières.

C’était les dents serrées qu’il avait prononcé la dernière phrase, profitant d’un défaut dans le mur pour ne pas affronter le jugement de Charles. Il se dirigea vers la porte, et finit :

\- Ce n’est arrivé qu’une fois. Deux.

\- Deux ?

De nouveau, un soupir. Il pouvait presque sentir entre ses doigts la façon dont il allait finir de déchirer les ruines de leur relation.

\- La veille de tuer Shaw.

Erik s’était remis en direction du couloir lorsque la voix de Charles s’éleva de nouveau, mettant fin à une immobilité complète que l’Allemand n’avait de prime abord pas remarquée :

\- La veille de tuer Shaw, répéta-t-il, les yeux dans le vide.

Erik jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Son cœur eut un raté, énorme, gigantesque, lorsque le télépathe demanda d’une voix qui avait perdu toute son âme :

\- C’était avant ou après être venu me voir dans la bibliothèque ?

Il se figea. Il aurait pu prétendre ne pas savoir pourquoi Charles posait cette question. Il aurait pu prétendre ignorer pourquoi cela avait de l’importance. Mais il savait. N’accordant au souvenir fantôme de leur bouche si proche que le temps de sentir le souffle brûlant de l’autre, Erik décida que prétendre qu’il n’y avait rien de particulier entre eux suffisait amplement à leur quotidien pour qu’il ne fasse pas à Charles l’affront de lui demander ce dont il parlait maintenant, maintenant qu’il allait partir.

\- Avant ou après ? Redemanda Charles d’une voix tremblante, impitoyable.

\- Est-ce qu’il y a une bonne réponse ? Après. Répondit-il amèrement, et en voyant Charles détourner le visage pour enfouir sa bouche à la mâchoire contractée dans sa main, les yeux fermés, de deuil et d’amertume, il prit la direction des escaliers en déglutissant difficilement.

Ne pas penser. Ne pas penser. Il peut tout entendre. Mais les pensées affluaient, charognardes, furtives. Si seulement tout avait été différent. Si Shaw n’avait jamais existé. Je n’aurais pas embrassé Raven. Ne le prends pas comme ça, Charles, ce que j’ai fait ne change rien à la signification de cette soirée. _Stop, arrête d’y penser ici_. Il atteignait le bas des escaliers lorsque la voix le prit de nouveau par surprise :

\- Pourquoi pars-tu, alors ?

\- Tu l’as dit toi-même, répondit-il platement en le regardant descendre, la CIA reviendra bientôt. Et le monde n’a pas changé durant ces deux semaines où je suis resté là, et je compte bien qu’il le fasse. Même toi tu as dû être assez lucide pour te rendre compte que ce n’était que temporaire.

Charles s’arrêta à quelques mètres de ses pieds ; Erik avait déjà amené à lui son casque. Ils se jaugèrent un instant. L’expression de Charles était si compliquée ; son visage, comme toujours, était un livre ouvert. Douloureusement. Mais on ne distinguait pas qui de la colère de sa mâchoire, du désespoir de ses yeux bleus immenses et vifs ou de la rancune de sa gorge nue dominait sur sa figure. Erik se sentait faible en le regardant ; il se sentait incroyablement déterminé à partir pour mettre fin à cette vulnérable hérésie.

Soudain, les lèvres trahirent leur propriétaire :

\- Laisse-moi venir avec toi.

Il flancha. Si douce, la seconde où Erik réalisa qu’il avait toujours voulu entendre ces mots. Puis :

\- C’est hors de question.

Et il fit volte-face, tentant tant bien que mal de se diriger vers la sortie. Il ne leur apparut pas tout de suite qu’ils étaient entourés par tous les habitants du Manoir. La colère leur taillait un couloir de barbelés brûlants rien que pour eux. Dans lequel ils s’étaient toujours engouffrés.

\- Erik ! S’exclama Charles, immobile et les dents contractées bien que le maintien de son visage restait fier. Tu ne peux pas partir. Pense à tes blessures : dès que tu auras disparu je ne pourrais plus soulager la douleur, et tu tiens à peine debout !

Erik enfila sa veste en grimaçant.

\- Je suis ravi que ta sphère de contrôle puisse s’étendre à autant de gens, Charles, mais elle ne s’étend certainement pas à moi.

\- Non. Fit celui-ci brièvement en secouant imperceptiblement la tête, fermant les yeux. Non, Erik, il ne s’agit pas de ça. Laisse-moi venir, je peux t’aider !

\- Je t’ai dit qu’il en était hors de question !

Ce ne fut que lorsque Charles avança derrière lui qu’ils réalisèrent qu’ils s’étaient tous deux mis à crier il y avait bien longtemps, la voix d’Erik grondant, et que les quatre adolescents étaient rangés autour du télépathe. Sa voix s’était élevée davantage encore quand le mutant lui avait fait dos sans esquisser un geste pour partir :

\- Je suis télé-kinésiste et je peux manipuler les esprits, Erik, ne me pense pas inutile au combat parce que je suis coincé là-dedans ! Ne t'avise pas de me sous-estimer — Mon pouvoir est _immense_ Erik, tu _sais_ qu’il l’est !

Et c’est alors en apercevant le bref et dédaigneux hochement de tête de l’Allemand, que d’une hargne tendue de son estomac à sa gorge Charles voulut se lever d’indignation pour se jeter sur lui et le retourner de force. Oh, comme il le détestait ! Mais tout ce que Charles fit, ce fut de faire piler son fauteuil contre un tapis pour tomber platement en avant comme une poupée de chiffon que l’on lâche.

Il tomba dans le silence.

En entendant le bruit précédant sa chute, Erik s’était hâtivement retourné et il vit toute la scène, de la fureur au choc lourd et sourd, pathétique et pitoyable de la tête de Charles qui se cogna bruyamment contre le parquet, les mains écartées inutilement autour de son crâne dont les yeux restèrent ouverts de dépit et d’acceptation misérables.

Le temps se suspendit. Erik n’entendit pas le happement de choc que Raven étouffa entre ses mains.

Il ne se concentra que sur la peur formidable qu’il ressentit à la possibilité de voir soudain s’échapper de sous la tête de Charles une flaque de sang qui se serait étendue jusqu’au tapis tressé du salon. Et si Charles mourait maintenant, Erik ? Qu’aurais-tu fait ?

Cependant ce ne fut pas du sang, mais les suintements invisibles d’une mortification honteuse qui s’écoulèrent au goutte à goutte de son visage, et ce furent des créatures rampantes grouillant la haine de soi à l’idée que d’autres aient _vu_ qui se répandirent autour de son visage pâle et immobile et de ses épaules tendues. Les yeux de Charles devinrent rouges en un instant, celui d’avant qu’il ne serre les poings et ne refuse d’esquisser un seul autre geste par honte. La tête d’Erik lui tourna en prenant la mesure du mal-être de Charles qui était entièrement sa faute.

Une seconde de flottement passa où chacun resta paralysé à regarder le Professeur X à terre, les roues de son fauteuil tournant toujours dans le vide. Puis la première chose qui rompit le silence fut la voix d’Erik :

\- Charles.

Aussitôt il était à terre, à genoux devant lui, à ne vouloir que passer sur sa nuque sa main suspendue au-dessus de ses cheveux, et le relever. Mais avant de pouvoir rien qu’effleurer le mutant, un violent coup de bélier l’éjecta sur le côté. Alex Summers prit sa place tandis qu’Erik grimaçait distraitement de douleur. C’est avec de grands efforts qu’il parvint à ne pas répliquer et ne pas envoyer un cadre en fer mettre à terre l’adolescent.

Les mains du mutant blond soulevèrent délicatement Charles pour le replacer en position assise sur son fauteuil. Ses yeux restèrent vides, rouges et fixés sur le sol sans que ses membres valides ne paraissent donner signe de consistance.

\- Wow, Prof ! S’exclama-t-il avec un faux soupir de soulagement. Faut que vous arrêtiez de nous faire une peur pareille ! La prochaine fois que vous voulez vous faire entendre, attrapez une batte de baseball et frappez-nous dans les jambes avec, ne nous faites pas une opération kamikaze comme ça !

Accroupi et le visage levé vers lui, Alex lui décocha un énorme sourire, et sa main ne quitta pas l’épaule de son professeur. Tous les autres, Hank, Raven qui tenait Gabriel et Sean la main de Dayane, s’étaient rassemblés autour de Charles en un cercle fermé protecteur qui laissait seul au dehors un Erik jeté sur le dos et se tenant difficilement sur ses coudes. Il les regarda, Charles surtout, dont les lèvres qui avaient perdues leur rouge caractéristique formèrent un pâle sourire faible lorsqu’Alex eut finit de dire :

\- Heureusement que vous êtes là quand même, qu’est-ce qu’on deviendrait si vous ne nous faisiez pas de petites blagues de temps en temps, hein ?

Le mutant se releva et se posta derrière le fauteuil. Pas un instant Charles ne releva son visage exsangue lorsqu’il fut détourné d’Erik.

\- Allez, direction la cuisine ! Je suis sûr que tout le monde a envie de crêpes !

Sans laisser à Erik l’opportunité de se rattraper, ils s’éloignèrent d’un pas synchrone, loyale armée disciplinée, celle de Charles, et plus leurs rires se mirent à s’élever en évoquant la nourriture, plus le sang dans les veines d’Erik cessa de tambouriner le besoin de s’assurer lui-même du bien-être de Charles pour, dans son silence, laisser se diffuser les affres d’une culpabilité silencieuse.

 


	3. Chapter 3

  **IX**  

 

Des sculpteurs de monstres ont façonné mon âme  
   Abstraite   ;   Privant dans l'enfance, pillant dans l'oubli,  
Démantelant un corps que la survie reconstruit.  
          Et pourtant  
C'est défait, et surpris, et sans arme,  
Que je le vois de mes os sucer toute la moelle.  
                   Alors  
       La mortifère douceur d'être sans avoir,  
 Prend la teinte du sang rougeoyant les plus beaux soirs  
      Et, d'une indolente douleur dont je connais les charmes  
Mortuaires,  
      Le laisse, étonné, s'approprier mes sens de son aphone vacarme.

 

**X**

 

Une fois entré dans la bibliothèque, Erik n’adressa qu’un long regard à l’échiquier — poussiéreux, étonnamment inchangé depuis la veille de Cuba — avant de se diriger vers le canapé où Charles était assis le dos contre l’appui-coude, les jambes étendues et un livre pesant dans une main alanguie.

Plusieurs heures s’étaient écoulées : maintenant, au travers des fenêtres, le ciel était de miel et éclaboussait les meubles d’une couleur sucrée et doucereuse. On entendait le bruit curieusement grisant des pages se tourner.

Avec un soupir nasal discret, Erik souleva sous les genoux les mollets sclérosés de Charles et, sans plus de cérémonie, s’assit en reposant les jambes sur ses propres cuisses. Le télépathe continua sa lecture sans paraître perturbé de la manœuvre. Leur précédent échange semblait avoir été le premier entre eux à être réellement sincère, celui qui avait (enfin) commencé à crever l’abcès entre eux. Si Charles en était aussi soulagé que lui, ou s'il goûtait avec amertume le pus qui s'en était dégagé, Erik n'aurait su dire.

Un silence d’apparence tranquille prit place devant le regard expirant du soleil par-delà la forêt.

\- Cette masseuse, cette _Hana_ … Commença-t-il au bout d’un long moment, le regard fixe devant lui. Tu vas la renvoyer. À partir de maintenant, c’est moi qui te masserai.

Le livre tomba de la main indolente de Charles.

\- Je te demande _pardon ?_ Fit-il avec un air à la croisée de celui qui croit et qui _espère_ avoir mal entendu.

Un rire incrédule secoua ses traits. Erik avait ses yeux plantés dans les siens, francs et clairs, choquants, mais cela n’empêcha pas le télépathe de garder ses sourcils levés. D’accord, peut-être était-il un peu _old school_ , mais se faire masser par…

\- C’est moi qui te masserai à partir de maintenant, répéta-t-il toujours sans sourciller, une main posée sur le genou de Charles. C’est à moi qu’incombe cette responsabilité, vu ce qu’il s’est passé à Cuba. On n’a pas besoin d’elle.

 _On._ Charles tenta de se relever légèrement avec un sourire gêné — sans succès — avant de contredire :

\- Non, Erik, c’est hors de question que tu — Tu n’as pas à faire ça — Hana…

Il s'arrêta en apercevant la main d’Erik pétrir son genou, geste qui, un instant, follement, lui fit transparaître la démarche d’Erik sous une autre lumière : derrière ce qu’Erik allait avancer avec la culpabilité, un brin de jalousie. Oh. Charles retint un frisson. Qui se propagea le long de son dos. Il n’eut pas à continuer, car Erik reprit rapidement la parole pour demander :

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens du jour où tu as perdu la mémoire ?

\- Je crains que non. Avoua-t-il, non sans remarquer le rapide regard en coin qu’Erik lui décerna une fois qu’il eut proféré la réponse, et le «  _Bien_. _Tant mieux._  » mental qui l’accompagna.

Charles fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi cela l’arrangeait-il qu’il ne se souvienne pas ? Y avait-il des choses qu'il ignorait encore ? L'Allemand continua, apparemment décidé à aborder le sujet coûte que coûte, l’acidité du souvenir transparaissant par son léger accent allemand :

\- Ce jour-là, avant que je ne demande à Emma de t’effacer la mémoire, je t’ai dit que si je l’avais pu, j’aurais pris à ta place la balle de Moira.

Charles ne soutint son regard de fer que quelques secondes. Se retint de déglutir quand ses yeux retournèrent vers la main d’Erik posée sur lui. Il ne sentait rien. Ni chaleur, ni contact. Mais le regard d’Erik était sur lui, direct et insistant.

\- Et je le pense, Charles. Reprit-il. Quitte à mourir, j'aurais préféré que cette balle ait été pour moi. Elle ne t’a jamais été destinée. Jamais ce jour-là il n’avait été prévu que tu sois blessé. Je suis  _désolé._

Il s’était écoulé plusieurs heures avant qu’Erik ne finisse par franchir les portes de la bibliothèque. Il avait souhaité laisser le temps à Charles de reprendre contenance car, après ce qu’il venait de se passer au rez-de-chaussée, il avait deviné que le télépathe n’attendait pas avec impatience qu’Erik remette le sujet de son handicap sur le tapis. À en juger par le silence actuel de l’homme qui n’osait plus affronter son regard, il semblait qu’il avait eu raison.

Charles ne put avoir conscience des impulsions spasmodiques qui parcoururent le corps du mutant. L’envie le démangeait de soulever le menton de Charles et de faire quelque chose de ces yeux tourmentés comme il l’avait fait sans difficulté avec Raven sous sa forme en France, noyant leur chagrin pour les diluer s'il le fallait. Il détourna les yeux à son tour sur le feu éteint, l’estomac contracté par ces pensées.

\- Je ne serais pas parti tout à l’heure, Charles.

Il sentit les yeux de l’intéressé remonter sur son visage, ignorant cependant qu’ils détaillèrent ses traits droits, finement, le profil masculin des lèvres roses qui parlaient ou le col-roulé noir qui lui avait autant manqué que le personnage. Erik tenta un regard vers lui, et le tableau fut donc teinté du bleu délavé de ses yeux.

\- Je n’aurais pas laissé derrière moi Dayane sans lui expliquer la situation. Je sais qu’il serait plus heureux à vivre une vie ici qu’une vie avec moi. Raven serait restée avec toi quoi qu’il arrive maintenant qu’elle sait qu’elle peut tout avoir, et quoi que tu penses, je ne suis pas le père de son enfant. Et en ce qui te concerne…

Bien que Charles restât suspendu à ses lèvres, Erik ne continua pas. La déception est un poids au cœur. À la place, il se releva en soulevant délicatement ses jambes et s’enquérant :

\- Quelle heure te satisfait le mieux concernant tes massages ? Que penses-tu d’avant le coucher ? Excellent. Je passerai dans ta chambre après le souper.

 

Peu de temps après, Charles avait descendu les escaliers, pensif. Erik venait de s’amender concernant l’accident en lui ouvrant son cœur pour la première fois depuis Cuba. «  _Quitte à mourir, j'aurais préféré que cette balle ait été pour moi._ » Erik, qui n’était pas du genre à exposer ses sentiments, et cela avait toujours rendues ses attentions savamment parcimonieuses d’autant plus précieuses aux yeux de Charles. Il chérissait sa voix, si prompte au jugement sévère, mais si intègre. Les mots d’Erik, une fois qu’il décidait de les formuler, rares, allaient droit à leur but, chargés qu’ils étaient de sens et de sincérité. C’était entre autres choses ce qui lui conférait un tel statut de chef respecté. Ou, plus souvent, sa réputation certainement imméritée d’homme impitoyable.

Charles en avait eu une autre preuve lorsqu’il s’était arrêté quelques mètres derrière l’Allemand, lui-même en retrait de quelques pas de la scène houleuse qui venait de prendre place sous leurs yeux.

\- Non mais vous, vous ne comprenez rien du tout ! Avait éclaté Dayane en émergeant du canapé avec ses petits poings serrés, faisant face aux adolescents — dos à Lehnsherr qu’il n’avait pas vu. Vous croyez qu'Erik c’est un méchant, mais vous avez _rien_ compris du tout !

Rapidement, Charles avait porté deux doigts à sa tempe pour rattraper le début de la conversation. Il s’était avéré qu’Erik avait simplement descendu les escaliers et que, à sa vision, les jeunes mutants lui avaient lancé un regard noir chargé de reproches. Puis Alex s’était retourné et avait osé lancer en l’air un hargneux : _« Vivement qu’il se casse, on se débrouillait très bien sans lui_ ». Cela avait été à ce moment-là que Dayane, comprenant très bien qu’il était question de son protecteur, s’était jeté au milieu du salon, faisant s’immobiliser Alex de surprise. Il avait ensuite continué :

\- Moi je suis _très fier_ (il avait dû s’y reprendre à plusieurs fois, prononçant tour à tour « t’ès fier » et « t’ès fièh », ne faisant sourire que Charles de tendresse) je suis _très fier_ de dire que c’est mon père ! Erik est mon héros, moi je l’ai choisi lui comme mon nouveau père parce que je sais qu'il est un gentil ! _Je le sais_ _!_

Dayane avait terminé sa tirade rouge de colère et essoufflé, ses sourcils bruns froncés de détermination. Il n’avait cessé de fixer durement les mutants dont les regards étaient jetés derrière lui que lorsqu’une grande ombre l’avait entièrement recouvert. Dayane avait hoqueté lorsqu’il avait reconnu Erik en levant la tête. Charles, de son côté, avait senti la peur soudaine du petit garçon, mais n’ayant pas eu le temps de prévenir Erik du surnom dont il était l’objet, il n’avait pu que regarder Erik déclarer d’une voix froide :

\- Je ne suis pas ton père, Dayane.

Le choc, soudain, douloureux. Charles avait vu l’enfant flancher, la bouche entrouverte, avait perçu son serrement de cœur. A la vue de la tristesse de l’enfant, le cœur de Charles répondit.

Erik l’avait toisé une seconde sans laisser une quelconque émotion transparaître de son visage fermé, puis s’était détourné et avait disparu, laissant au milieu de l’assemblée un Dayane désemparé le suivre des yeux. Le petit avait toujours pris soin de ne pas appeler Erik « père » lorsque ce dernier était dans les parages, et ce fut avec culpabilité que Charles s’était soudain mis à penser qu’ils auraient dû prévenir le mutant avant qu’il n’y soit confronté face à témoins.

Il échangea un regard lourd de regrets avec Raven.

 

Lorsque la porte de son ancienne chambre à l’étage nouvellement réinvestie s’ouvrit pour laisser entrer Erik, les pensées de Charles s’évanouirent en faveur d’une nervosité nouvelle qu’il tenta de dissimuler. Charles avait déjà pris soin de s’asseoir sur son grand lit à baldaquins côté fenêtre, les jambes dans le vide, et il avait pris soin de pousser le plus loin possible son fauteuil à l’aide de sa télékinésie. Le cacher pour oublier. Déjà, la présence d'Erik faisait suffoquer la pièce. Charles parla pour détendre une atmosphère qui ne manquerait pas de l’étouffer bientôt :

\- J’aurais dû te prévenir, Dayane t’a toujours appelé ainsi devant moi.

Erik, s’il ne semblait pas fermé à la discussion, ne répondit cependant pas. Il s’approcha et s’assit sur le rebord du lit à son tour, fixant les jambes de Charles. Lorsqu’il commença à tendre les bras pour les saisir, Charles s’interposa maladroitement :

\- Non ! S’exclama-t-il. Je peux… Je peux le faire tout seul.

Erik recula sans un mot et observa le télépathe poser ses jambes sur le lit à l’aide de ses pouvoirs. Qu’est-ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire ? Il y eut alors un moment où Charles et Erik se firent face, instant gênant où, par le manque d’action de Charles, Erik crut bon d’avancer ses mains pour ôter le pull du télépathe.

\- Oh — je…

Il le fit lui-même, révélant son torse tout en détournant le regard vers les draps. _Pourquoi réagis-je ainsi ?_ S’admonesta-t-il sans oser perdre la composition travaillée de son visage. _Je rends la situation encore plus difficile qu’elle ne l’est alors qu’Erik ne semble rien y voir de particulier_.

Des pensées perturbatrices, Charles ne put s’empêcher d’en avoir — intempestives, dérangeantes — lorsqu’il enleva son pantalon pour se retrouver en caleçon sur le même lit qu’un Erik Lehnsherr complètement habillé. Oh, mauvaise idée, c’était une terrible idée. Charles se sentait résolument vulnérable. Exposé.

\- Tu es sûr de toujours vouloir faire ça ? Demanda-t-il tout de même, car il n’était pas venu le jour où un Xavier ne s’assurerait pas du consentement d’un…

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, Charles. Bien sûr que je le suis. Si tu as un doute, tu peux toujours regarder dans mon esprit.

Aussi tentante que fut la proposition, il hésita une seconde de trop et l’occasion lui glissa entre les doigts.

\- Est-ce que tu peux te mettre sur le ventre ? Demanda doucement Erik.

Le ton qu’il emprunta eut pour effet de légèrement détendre Charles qui s’exécuta en hochant la tête, parcouru de frissons d’appréhension. Il sentit ses propres hanches nues bouger contre les draps, signe, imaginait-il, qu’Erik devait lui étendre convenablement les jambes. Il se passa quelques dizaines de secondes avant qu’il ne rompe le silence oppressant pour s'enquérir :

\- C’est bon ? Je suis bien installé ?

\- Oui, répondit Erik, indiquant gentiment : j’ai déjà commencé à te masser.

\- Oh. Fut la seule chose qu’il trouva à dire.

Quelle terrible idée d’avoir accepté. Par chaque aspect, cette situation avait tout de déstabilisant : d’abord, Charles ne pouvait ni voir ni sentir ce qu’Erik lui faisait — et _Oh Seigneur_ ce qu’il aurait donné pour avoir l’une des deux opportunités, il se serait au moins senti un peu moins désarmé ; ensuite, l’attention inattendue dont faisait preuve Erik à son égard l’ébranlait au plus haut point. Les quelques phrases qu’il avait prononcées, rendues chaudes par la tranquillité inhabituelle avec laquelle il les avait énoncées, faisaient écho une seconde de plus en lui. Fourmillait sur sa peau. En son être.

Au bout d’un moment, Charles tourna la tête sur le côté et regarda par-dessus son épaule : Erik était appliqué à lui masser les mollets avec dextérité. Et il ne sentait rien. Rien, un vide sans froideur, sans température. Rien que les mouvements incontrôlés de son torse, lien du pétrissage des doigts d’Erik sur ses membres inférieurs. Les doigts d’Erik. Cette simple pensée fit tourner la tête de Charles, qui retourna cacher son visage dans l’oreiller. _Contrôle ces pensées à l’instant._ Il ne pouvait empêcher la frustration de le gagner à la pensée de ne pas pouvoir sentir les mains, les _grandes mains larges_ _aux doigts fins_ d’ _Erik_ remonter le long de ses jambes… Il plissa fort les paupières pour se contrôler.

C’était donc bien une chance, au final, qu’il ne puisse rien sentir, car vu l’état de désarroi dans lequel il se trouvait… Ce fut exactement sur cette pensée qu’une sensation à l’extrême hauteur de ses cuisses se fit sentir, pour laisser monter sur ses fesses les mains d’Erik.

En une seconde, les oreilles de Charles dépassant du coussin tournèrent au rouge pivoine. Erik le massa sans rien ajouter, laissant au télépathe le doute affreux de ce qui était en train de se passer. Est-ce qu’Erik ignorait qu’il pouvait sentir toute la chair concentrée au niveau de son entrejambe ou essayait-il… de… de prendre les devants ? Par Saint-Georges, pensa-t-il en enfonçant davantage encore sa tête dans le coussin, ce contact était pourtant tellement _bon,_ il ne pouvait rien dire… Il lui en fallait plus, juste un peu plus… Erik pétrit plus fermement ses fesses rebondies, et Charles ne sut jamais si ce fut le faible gémissement de surprise et de plaisir qu’il poussa dans le coussin ou bien la brusque vue de ses oreilles et de sa nuque rougies qui firent s'interrompre Erik soudainement.

\- Charles, formula-t-il avec une difficulté toute diplomatique teinté d’un inopiné accent allemand, ta paralysie s’étend bien jusqu’à tes hanches, n’est-ce pas ?

Ce dernier ne préféra pas voir à travers les yeux d’Erik si ses propres oreilles avaient tourné au violet. Il sentit aussitôt les mains sur son caleçon se volatiliser, et une voix déclarer avec un sérieux mortuaire digne de funérailles nationales :

\- Je te présente mes excuses.

Entre-temps, Charles s’était retourné juste assez pour reposer sur ses avant-bras et montrer malgré lui son visage empourpré.

\- Je pensais que —

\- Non ! Non, Erik, c’est moi qui suis désolé, tu — ne savais pas. J’ai juste tellement été surpris de sentir le massage… C’est agréable — Je veux dire, les massages, bien sûr, _pas…_ tu m’as compris.

Oh, Seigneur. Il avait failli mourir de honte. Charles esquissa un sourire timide, se forçant à affronter le regard d’Erik qui le fixait obstinément dans l’espoir futile d’amoindrir la portée du rougissement qui avait également gagné le haut de ses joues depuis une vingtaine de secondes.

Ainsi mis en valeur par la lumière tamisée, les mains en suspension, gênées, et les pensées folles, folles, se gardant d’une infraction du télépathe par la récitation en boucle d’un poème en allemand, Erik parut d’un charme défendu et dangereux aux yeux de Charles. Puis les pensées se calmèrent petit à petit et, enregistrant la dernière partie de sa phrase, Erik avança cette fois ses mains vers les épaules du télépathe sans un mot. Il les saisit, puis les massa aussitôt avec puissance, forçant Charles à s’allonger de nouveau sur le lit.

\- Tu n’es pas obligé, je ne disais pas ça pour… Dit-il, avant de lâcher un : Oh, par tous les algorithmes génétiques à caractères multiples, Erik, tu ne peux pas savoir comme c’est bon.

Cette fois son visage était éclairci par un sincère sourire béat de bien-être, et Erik n’arrêta de détendre les muscles qui s’étaient noués de chagrin et de tension depuis plusieurs mois que lorsque Charles décida qu’il était indécent et inapproprié d’exploiter son hôte encore plus longtemps.

 

**XI**

 

\- Blonde. Se contenta-t-il de dire lorsqu’elle apparut sur le pas de la porte et n’engagea pas la conversation.

Mystique… _Raven_ s’était certainement attendue à une autre sorte de reproche lorsqu’elle se trouva pour la première fois seule face à face avec Erik, mais ne pas se faire réprimander pour sa grossesse devait sans doute être un soulagement. Surtout que, comme il l’avait dit à Charles, il n’était _pas_ le père. Cela n’empêchait pas Erik de vouloir mettre la main sur le responsable. Cependant, il n’était pas non plus le frère surprotecteur de la métamorphe et avait bien compris qu’elle faisait ses propres choix. Elle entra, puis répondit tout aussi laconiquement :

\- Charles.

Il comprit. Raven expliqua tout de même :

\- Il a grandi avec moi surtout dans ma peau d’humaine, et il m’aime, je sais qu’il m’aime de tout son être borné, mais pour lui, cette apparence c’est un peu mes vêtements. C’est mon frère, finit-elle en souriant, et ce n’est jamais agréable de regarder sa petite sœur se balader nue.

Erik ne donna aucun signe de réponse immédiat, mais finit par dire, pliant son journal sans la regarder :

\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir besoin de te cacher à chaque fois que tu es avec tes proches. Tâche de te souvenir de qui tu es, Raven. Nous nous reposons, mais nous ne resterons pas cachés.

Elle avait été prête à faire demi-tour, pensant que là se terminait la conversation, quand Erik avait ajouté :

\- Cependant, plus de mission pour toi jusqu’à ce que le bébé arrive. Comment se passent tes entraînements ?

\- Je ne fais plus de progrès depuis que je dois me ménager. J’en ai fait quelques-uns quand même, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire, notamment concernant les transformations non humaines.

Il décela un autre sourire par-dessus son épaule lorsqu’il esquissa une moue impressionnée. À ce moment, il demanda tout de même :

\- Azazel ?

La grimace amère qui tordit sa bouche fut la seule réponse dont il eut besoin.

\- Dois-je le tuer ?

Un sourire de femme se dessina sur ses lèvres — envoûtant, trop innocent pour ne pas révéler sa cruauté espiègle.

\- Non, Erik. À l’occasion, je m’en chargerai moi-même.

Elle n’ajouta rien, et après un autre sourire plus doux, elle s’éclipsa en caressant d’une main le bois de la porte. Erik se demanda combien la mutante voyait en lui, et pensait savoir de lui depuis qu’il lui avait apparu si stupidement transparent lorsqu’il avait perdu la mémoire. Repenser à toutes les fois où il avait eu besoin de demander à Raven de se transformer en Charles pour l’apaiser était douloureux pour son ego. Que pensait-elle savoir ? Pourquoi l’avait-elle embrassé avec l’apparence de Charles en premier lieu ? La supposition qu’il en déduisait le faisait vrombir d’irritation. Quoi qu’elle pensât, elle se fourvoyait lourdement. Il était de toute façon tout aussi possible qu’elle y voit la vérité : sa culpabilité d’avoir mis Charles dans un fauteuil et sa quête pour retrouver ses propres souvenirs.

Lorsqu’il se coucha en hissant de douleur, Erik tenta de ne pas empirer davantage sa honte en pensant à l’interlude où il avait massé Charles. Ils n’avaient pas encore réitéré l’expérience depuis, chacun taisant la proposition. Le télépathe lui avait paru un peu fatigué aujourd’hui. Ils ne s’étaient presque pas parlé. La tension qu’il ressentait en conséquence l’agaçait ; il finit, toutefois, par s’endormir.

« _Je suis désolé._  »

Froncement de sourcils dans son sommeil.

« _Toi, c’est toi qui as fait ça._ _  
_ _\- Non, Erik. C’est toi qui l’as fait._ »

_Je t’en prie_

Il tourna la tête de l’autre côté.

«  _Nous voulons la même chose._ _  
_ _\- Je suis désolé mon ami, mais tu as tort._  »

 _Je t’en prie, reste. Te regarder partir serait trop douloureux, mon ami. Reste…_ _  
__RESTE !_

Un bruit de fin du monde.

\- ERIK !

Le hurlement lui fit ouvrir les yeux d’un coup, mais Erik se rendit compte que son cœur battait déjà la chamade. La réalité sembla cauchemar. Ses oreilles sifflaient. Des objets volaient partout dans sa chambre, du verre, de la porcelaine, une chaise, tous se fracassant contre les murs dans un bruit infernal et se fracassant de nouveau lorsqu’un nouveau hurlement de souffrance retentit, long et déchirant le long du Manoir. Son nom. Charles l’appelait en hurlant. Que… Il se leva dans la seconde en réprimant un cri de douleur et se rattrapa à sa table de chevet lorsque sa jambe lâcha. Il grigna les dents.

«  _Vous n’êtes plus seul._  »                 _Erik…_  
_Par pitié._ _  
__Je t’en prie_                       «  _C’est moi qui ai demandé à Frost de t’effacer la mémoire_. »

Par-delà le sifflement suraigu comprimant son cerveau, la voix de Charles résonnait directement dans sa tête alors qu’il tentait d’atteindre la porte ouverte et branlante. Des souvenirs extraits du cerveau du télépathe remplaçaient sa vue, rendant la progression aussi ardue que douloureuse. Au loin, d’autres cris de douleur retentissaient. Que… se passait-il ? Le Manoir était-il attaqué ? Erik sentit le contact de la porte entre ses doigts au moment où son tibia lâcha sous son poids et il mit un genou à terre en étouffant un cri de souffrance. La voix de Charles retentit de nouveau dans une vocifération torturée, et c’est ce qui le fit se remettre debout difficilement. Mécaniquement.

\- _ERIK !_

Un bibelot de porcelaine se fracassa contre le mur en face de lui lorsqu’il atteignit enfin le couloir. Au bout de celui-ci, les enfants étaient regroupés et se tenaient le crâne en hurlant. Devant la chambre de Charles.

«  _Depuis quand lis-tu l’allemand, Charles ? Et en tenant le livre à l’envers qui plus est ?_  »  
«  _Ecoute-moi très attentivement, mon ami. Tuer Shaw ne t’apportera pas la paix._  »

A chaque seconde, à chaque pas douloureux où il se cognait contre le mur pour soutenir son poids, Erik voyait son propre visage apparaître, tous les souvenirs que lui-même possédait revus avec les yeux de Charles. Il s’agit quelque fois simplement d’un gros plan sur son propre large sourire, d’un geste lent de sa propre main contre une pièce d’échiquier noire, mais toujours, à chaque seconde, à chaque pas douloureux où il se cognait contre le mur pour soutenir son poids, les souvenirs suintaient la douleur, le regret, la peine et la supplication. Ils étaient insupportables de deuil. Erik avait l’impression d’étouffer. Qu’est-ce que… Il se remit en marche en inspirant un grand coup qui fragilisa ses côtes.

\- Charles ! Entendit-il Raven hurler. Réveille-toi ! Charles, je t’en prie !

Il vit alors que les jeunes mutants amassés auprès de sa chambre encore dix mètres trop loin se tordaient pour la plupart de douleur : le Hurleur accroupi les mains sur les oreilles et les yeux fermés, Raven la tête blottie dans le cou de Gabriel qu’elle portait et qui hurlait d’une voix stridente, Dayane accroché en pleurs aux poils de Hank McCoy alors que lui-même ne parvenait plus à faire un pas sans grogner. Tous semblaient recevoir les souvenirs que projetaient Charles dans leurs esprits, harpies vengeresses attaquant leur mental. La voix, dans sa tête à lui, était nostalgique et caressante.

_Non. Non._

« _C’était avant ou après être venu me voir dans la bibliothèque ? Avant ou après ?_ _  
_ _\- Après._  »

_Les roses, toutes ces roses blanches…_

_Mais moi…_ _Je suis…_ _NOIR._

\- Professeur ! S’écria Hank en s’attrapant à son tour les tempes sous un accès de douleur qui fit plier les genoux d’Alex Summers.

Erik avança. Le couloir était interminable, la progression, d’une lenteur difficile et effrayante. Seule la douleur de son corps le ralentissait, seule l’angoisse de la souffrance de Charles le faisait tenir debout et avancer, avancer, trébucher et se relever quand il entendit…

\- _ERIK !_

Summers croisa son regard ; celui du jeune mutant était chargé de fiel. Mais, dès qu’il vit Erik, la haine qu’il lui réservait fondit et ses yeux s’agrandirent. Aussitôt il s’élança vers Erik. Il l’atteignit et passa un bras sous son épaule.

«  _Nous voulons la même chose._ _  
_ _\- Je suis désolé mon ami, mais tu as tort._ »

_tu as tort tu as tort tu as tort_

Alex poussa un cri ; se mit en marche tout de même. L’Allemand pinça les lèvres de douleur. Son corps était en feu. Pourquoi ne semblait-il pas cependant souffrir comme tous les autres des images que leur envoyait Charles ? Dans son esprit, les souvenirs lui caressaient le visage. Ils revenaient tous en boucle. Brisés. Terrifiés. Le disque était cassé au niveau de leur séparation. Leur rencontre sous l’eau, Cuba, un sourire devant un scotch, Cuba… Cuba…

_Sauve-moi._

\- Charles ! _Arrête_ , je t’en prie ! Réveille-toi !

Avec un dernier effort, Erik parvint à l’entrée de la chambre. Un regard à l’intérieur le fit prendre appui sur le mutant pour le repousser en s’élançant aussi vite qu’il le pouvait vers Charles. Le Protéger. Ce dernier hurlait à la mort, le dos à demi-arqué vers le ciel. Endormi. Ses poings serrés agrippaient les draps et, tout autour de lui, des objets se brisaient sur des projections douloureuses de lui et Erik, pointues, d’une tendresse crevant la panique. Tous continuaient de crier tandis que Charles s’époumonait les yeux fermés. Il supplia une nouvelle fois le nom d’Erik en tordant son corps cassé, brisant celui de l’Allemand en pleine poitrine. Il grimpa sur le lit. Protéger.

 _Sauve-moi, Erik._ _  
_ _Sauve-moi du néant que je suis devenu._

«  _Je te veux à mes côtés._  »  
_Mon âme est_ _Noire._ _NOIRE._

\- Charles ! S’écria-t-il en saisissant le télépathe par les épaules.

 _Sauve-moi._  
_L’obscurité_ _tâche leurs roses blanches._ _  
__Seul, il m’a laissé seul._                                                 Je ne peux plus être seul.

Erik grimaça en se mettant à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Il le secoua en continuant de l’appeler, muet sous les assourdissants murmures qui broyaient leur être à tous. Lorsqu’il vit que cela était inefficace, la respiration d’Erik s’accéléra encore et il se pencha vers l’oreille du télépathe en murmurant, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau blême pour s’agripper à lui. Le corps en dessous de lui fut pris de spasmes et cria de plus belle.

\- Charles, chuchota-t-il d’une voix entrecoupée dans sa nuque, contre le bruit et contre la violence. Je suis là, Charles. C’est fini. Je ne vais nulle part. Réveille-toi.

Et il continua ainsi quelques instants, il lui demanda d’arrêter cette folie et d’un moment sur l’autre, tout fut subitement fini. Les objets tombèrent à terre en même temps que les incursions mentales, et Charles ouvrit de grands yeux en inspirant brusquement, le souffle court. Aussitôt il agrippa les poignets d’Erik de ses deux mains, tremblant.

Derrière eux, le silence s’était fait, exception faite des sanglots du bébé. Sean se releva au milieu des autres adolescents. Stupéfait, Charles les observa une seconde, et ce fut des yeux rouges chargés de larmes et choqués, et perdus, qu’il ramena vers Erik, puis vers un point à côté de lui, obstinément. Aussitôt, il commença à pleurer silencieusement, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Erik tenta d’ignorer la contraction douloureuse de son cœur.

\- Ça va aller maintenant, déclara-t-il à voix haute. Je l’ai sous contrôle.

Raven effectua un pas en avant avec un petit « Charles… », mais lorsque ce dernier ne fit que fermer les yeux pour dissimuler sa honte, forçant les larmes à passer la barrière de ses cils, Erik reprit d’une voix ferme sans quitter le télépathe du regard :

\- J’ai dit que ça allait aller. Je m’occupe de lui. Sortez !

Son torse, s’il dissimulait les larmes de Charles à la vue de tous, le lançait cependant terriblement et il dut libérer un de ses poignets tenus par le télépathe pour plaquer un bras contre une de ses côtes fêlées. Les adolescents disparurent un à un sans un mot et fermèrent doucement la porte derrière eux.

Sous lui, la lune faisait des pupilles et des larmes de Charles un lac débordant de son lit en une fine rivière argentée. Elle se tarit bientôt, laissant des sillons rouges sur sa peau lisse. Erik se força à détourner le regard entre leur torse. La respiration toujours précipitée. Il avait dû courir hors de sa chambre en caleçon — bienvenue obscurité qui dissimulant sa peau marquée… celle de Charles était vêtue.

Il se demanda également si les jeunes mutants avaient _compris_. Au vu de ce qu’Erik avait entendu, beaucoup aurait pu être discuté en cet instant. Mais la contraction déterminée de la mâchoire d’un Charles qui refusait toujours d’affronter ses yeux l’en empêcha. Lui-même ne se sentait pas le courage de s’emparer de davantage d’indices sur ce qu’il avait vu. A la place, il succomba avec soulagement à son côté en se tenant les côtes d’une main. Lorsqu’il finit (après un temps nécessaire pour rassembler son courage) par se mettre sous la couette, la voix amère de Charles lui dit :

\- Tu n’es pas obligé, Erik.

Ses yeux étaient secs à présent et fixaient le plafond. On pouvait y voir la lune tant leur bleu était homogène.

\- Je reste. Se contenta-t-il d’affirmer, se tournant sur le flanc face à lui en hissant de douleur.

\- Erik…

Chaque mot semblait lui coûter un monde. Chaque mot semblait le rendre plus las encore. Charles donnait l’impression de s’éteindre.

\- Tu veux que je parte ?

La question était une accusation. La question était hésitante. Son insécurité trouva un réconfort partiel dans le coup que Charles sembla recevoir à l'estomac.

\- Je reste. Répéta-t-il d’une voix ferme, remontant d’un geste brusque la couverture sur le torse du télépathe.

Il crut que ce serait là les seuls mots qu’il aurait besoin de lui adresser. Mais les minutes eurent beau s’écouler, Charles ne ferma pas les yeux. Au contraire, son corps sembla se tendre davantage. Sans aucun doute Erik lui-même aurait _détesté_ cette situation.

Il n'avait rien su du fait que Charles avait eu autant de souffrance en lui depuis Cuba. _Noir_ , avait-il dit. Il se demanda sur quoi d’autre encore Charles commençait à lui ressembler.

Bien qu’il savait qu’un toucher soulagerait le mutant si tactile, Erik ne parvint pas à se résoudre à tendre la main vers lui. Le temps pendant lequel il essaya lui parut interminable et le frustra. Le poids de la courte distance entre leurs deux corps était oppressant.

Il tenta de ne pas penser à leurs _deux corps_ d’homme dans un seul lit. Charles était en fauteuil par sa faute. C’était le minimum des respects de ne pas… Un bref flash lui parvint du massage. Du visage embarrassé de Charles. De ses yeux électriques… Erik disciplina immédiatement ses pensées grâce à un passage d’un poème de Goethe. Au bout d’un moment, lorsque l’homme en face de lui ne ferma toujours pas les yeux, il soupira par la pensée :

_Je ne vais nulle part, Charles, tu peux dormir._

Comme elle fut froide contre le silence, cette pensée, malgré l’effort qu’elle lui avait coûté. Ayant regagné une position couchée sur le dos, plus charitable, il devina à côté de lui la poitrine de Charles se lever puis s’abaisser plus rapidement, comme dans un signe d’angoisse, ou d’émotion. Alors Erik cette fois ne réfléchit pas et attrapa de son bras libre celui de Charles pour le retourner et l’amener contre lui d’une force fraternelle. Le télépathe laissa mollement la moitié de son corps grimper sur le sien, et sa tête reposer sur les pectoraux d’Erik, un poing fermé non loin. Charles ne le toucha pas. Un bras vint cependant également l'entourer en travers de la taille par-dessus son pyjama.

Si un profond, un étrange sentiment de paix retrouvée transcenda le corps d’Erik, baume tiède en son âme et embrassant une sempiternelle angoisse, son cœur, désynchronisé, se mit à battre de façon anarchique et il espéra vivement que Charles ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Charles ne dit rien, cependant. Tous deux restèrent tendus jusqu’à l’arrivée tardive du sommeil.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Tout ce qu’il ressentait tout de suite, là, avec ce corps contre le sien et cette odeur rassurante et entêtante qui était indéniablement Charles, c’était ça qui clochait en lui. Quand il avait tout, il désirait encore plus. Il désirait mal. Erik était un être défaillant. La créature la plus retorse des créatures de Dieu. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Ce chapitre abordera le thème difficile du deuil de la mort passée d'un enfant.

**XII**

 

Raven descendit les escaliers le lendemain matin avec des soupirs pesants qui ne furent distraits que par la présence mystérieuse de pains au chocolat trônant sur la table de la cuisine. Ils étaient assortis d’un chocolat chaud versé dans le mug « Raven » qu’elle avait maladroitement confectionné quelques années après son arrivée au Manoir. Charles avait depuis longtemps brisé le sien. Plus étrange encore : rien d’autre n’ornait la table.

Elle tourna ses yeux bleus en direction de la salle dans l’espoir de voir qui était debout à cette heure matinale — elle élimina d’office Sean et Alex — puis, ne repérant rien, elle prit place autour de la table de la cuisine, l’oreille tendue tout le long de son petit-déjeuner pour guetter une éventuelle pensée de son frère montrant qu’il aurait été réveillé.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu’elle sirota son chocolat chaud qu’elle repéra un poil bleu sur la table. Est-ce que c’était Hank qui lui avait préparé son petit déjeuner ? Elle n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant sur l’hypothèse que cinq garçons dont deux bambins descendaient les escaliers.

\- Ils n’arrêtaient pas de pleurer, se plaignit Alex en lui tendant Gaby qu’elle plaça aussitôt sur sa chaise haute.

Et ils servirent le petit-déjeuner sans un mot de plus que des « Bonjour » et des « Bien dormi ? ». C’était un silence que Raven appréciait tout particulièrement. Celui qui prend place dans les familles et les environnements sains. Serein. Il était tellement différent de celui qui avait caractérisé la Confrérie. Certes, il était vrai ce matin que leur entrain à tous était lourdement entaché de leur inquiétude quant à l’état de Charles.

Ils en avaient reparlé à voix basse avant d’aller se coucher, mais n’avaient réussi qu’à produire une réflexion stérile : Charles avait plongé tête la première dans la dépression après leur départ, affirmait Alex, ce que Raven voulait bien croire, et son arrivée à elle avait légèrement amélioré les choses. Mais elle connaissait assez bien son frère pour savoir qu’en sa présence il n’avait fait que cacher son mal-être avec plus de tact et d’habileté.

\- J’avais cru que ça s’était arrangé depuis que Lehnsherr était revenu. Lança Alex, qui de toute évidence avait besoin de revenir sur le sujet.

\- Moi aussi. Acquiesça Sean distraitement en se servant des céréales.

Raven ne se prononça pas. En tant que membre la plus proche des deux concernés, son avis ferait foi, et elle n’avait aucune envie de se mêler des affaires de ces deux-là. Un sentiment de réticence la retenait toujours quand il s’agissait d’évoquer d’une façon ou d’une autre les secrets d’Erik. Ce qu’ils signifiaient, l’homme était bien trop énigmatique pour qu’elle puisse le déduire avec certitude. Cependant…

Il était vrai qu’elle avait elle aussi remarqué que Charles avait changé depuis l’arrivée d’Erik. Il était rarement aussi silencieux et négligé auprès de lui qu’il ne l’avait été auprès d’eux. Depuis qu’il était là, Charles apparaissait tous les jours propre sur lui, rasé, et incroyablement plus alerte. Les sourires venaient toujours difficilement, rares, sur ses lèvres, lourds et imprégnés de tristesse, mais plusieurs fois elle en avait surpris des ingénus lorsqu’il était question d’Erik, qu’il ait été présent ou bien simplement l’objet de la discussion. À vrai dire, la remarque la plus proche de la vérité qu’elle aurait pu avancer, c’était que seul Erik arrivait à tirer des réactions de Charles, que ce fut en bien ou en mal, et qu'il s'agisse d’appréhension, de plaisir, de frustration ou de colère.

Le principal pour elle, c’était qu’hier il avait été là pour Charles.

\- Au moins, formula-t-elle à voix haute, Erik a répondu présent.

Alex hocha la tête en mangeant, ce qui l’aurait surpris si elle n’avait pas repéré son changement de comportement dès la veille. Elle jeta ensuite un regard à Hank qui l’évitait soigneusement depuis le début du repas.

En réalité, il l’avait évitée depuis qu’elle l’avait fait sortir du laboratoire. Des jours durant ensuite, elle avait trouvé que Hank était plus silencieux, et il ne lui avait adressé la parole qu’avec difficulté. Elle l’avait certainement blessé en lui ordonnant de sortir du labo. Elle devrait aller lui parler. Bientôt.

Ce jour-là quand elle était tombée, Raven avait craint la réaction de son ami lorsqu’elle lui annoncerait qu’elle était enceinte d’un homme. Ici, elle se sentait de nouveau enfant et choyée, elle aurait presque pu prétendre que rien n’était jamais arrivé et reprendre son flirt avec Hank là où ils l’avaient laissé. Mais cet enfant d’Azazel la projetait dans le présent où elle ne pouvait plus se le permettre. Et de toute façon, bientôt elle deviendrait incapable de cacher l’enfant qui grandissait en elle. Aplatir artificiellement son ventre commencerait à devenir dangereux pour son enfant, et à moins de ne prendre pour de bon la forme d’un cachalot, il deviendrait ridicule de continuer à épaissir son apparence.

Tout à coup, elle sentit une présence familière dans son esprit et elle releva la tête.

_Raven, c’est moi. Tout va bien, nous descendons._

_Évidemment que c’est toi, idiot, qui cela pourrait-il être d’autre ?_ Transmit-elle en secouant la tête et en sentant l’amusement de Charles. Il ajouta :

_Pourrais-tu être un ange et servir un café noir à Erik avec deux grandes tranches de pain ? Il l’aime corsé et non sucré, avec quatre cuillerées de café._

_Adorable._ Commenta-t-elle.

_S’il te plaît. Il a été d’une grande aide._

_Arrête de t’excuser, Charles._

\- Ils arrivent. Prévint-elle en s’exécutant, et quelques minutes plus tard, les deux mutants apparaissaient à l’entrée de la cuisine.

Chacun fit de son mieux pour ne pas fixer Charles, mais une fois installé sur une des chaises hautes à l’aide de sa télékinésie (« Non, je te remercie Erik, je peux le faire tout seul ») il prit les devants et déclara en les regardant :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu’il s’est passé hier soir. J’espère que la douleur ne vous a pas poursuivi toute la nuit. Je me suis assuré dès que j’ai pu que ce n’était pas le cas.

Pendant ce temps, Erik, qui s’était assis à la place libre à côté de lui, s'empara de Gaby avec une discrète grimace de douleur et le garda dans ses bras sans un mot tandis que Raven lui servait son petit-déjeuner.

\- Mon cerveau a, pourrait-on dire, comme… court-circuité, finit-il avec un sourire.

\- Merci. Dit Erik à Raven, puis, se tournant vers Charles en penchant la tête en avant et présentant sa tasse : Charles…

Ce dernier sourit légèrement en guise de réponse. Raven comprit qu’Erik avait aussitôt saisi de qui venait l’attention du petit-déjeuner.

En fond sonore de « C’est pas grave, Prof ! » et « Vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! » en réponse à ses excuses, le petit Dayane s’était levé de sa chaise et avait couru jusqu’à Erik.

\- Erik ! S’exclama-t-il en posant ses mains sur les genoux du concerné. Tu as bien dormi ?

Le maître du magnétisme baissa les yeux sur l’enfant, le toisant du même coup de sa hauteur, et sans plus de mots, il tendit son autre bras pour le ramasser par les cuisses et le hisser jusqu’à lui avec une nouvelle grimace. Raven ne manqua pas le regard tendre que Charles leur lança. Ce dernier dut s’en apercevoir car il lui lança un coup d’œil à la dérobée sous le rideau de ses cils, avant de se tourner avec nonchalance vers Erik en proposant :

\- Ces deux enfants doivent appuyer sur tes blessures, Erik, donne-moi le petit Gaby.

Le mutant tourna la tête vers lui mais ne répondit pas immédiatement. En voyant Charles tendre ses bras vers lui, le bébé dans ses bras s’était réfugié contre la chemise blanche d’Erik. Que… Ce fut Raven, levée pour embrasser son frère, qui lui offrit une réponse gênée :

\- Charles… Il vaudrait peut-être mieux laisser un peu de temps à Gaby.

\- Oh ! Fit-il en regardant la table autour de lui et en manquant le regard pénétrant d’Erik. Évidemment, le pauvre enfant a dû être effrayé hier.

Raven choisit ce moment pour l’enlacer par derrière et lui déposer un bisou sur la joue en inspirant son odeur. Charles se tourna un peu vers elle pour lui sourire. Elle remarqua avec soulagement que son apparence n’avait pas souffert de la nuit mouvementée qu’il avait passé. Ses cheveux épais sentaient bon la grenade (c'était _son_ shampooing !) et ses traits, s’ils semblaient fragiles, étaient même plus reposés que tout ce qu’elle avait pu voir jusqu’ici. Erik était-il resté dormir avec lui ? Elle recula en lui volant sa biscotte.

\- Quelqu’un veut encore du jus d’orange ? Demanda Alex. Erik ?

Le concerné ne comprit pas immédiatement qu’on lui adressait la parole, bien que la table se fut immobilisée d'un même ensemble, surprise, tendue. Il leva les yeux vers l’adolescent.

\- Non. Mais merci.

Raven ne sut où donner de la tête entre le demi-sourire envahissant que Charles tenta de dissimuler dans son bol de thé et Alex qui lança un regard furtif et approbateur au Professeur.

\- Au fait, demanda Raven plus tard, c’est un nouveau savon que tu as utilisé ce matin ? Tu parais dix ans plus jeune.

C’est avec surprise qu’elle vit son frère se mettre à toussoter en avalant de travers une gorgée de thé. Le visage d’Erik, tourné vers lui pour le détailler, se voila comme un rideau de fer, indéchiffrable. Mais lorsque, cette fois, ce fut le léger rougissement qui avait gagné ses joues que Charles tenta de cacher hâtivement derrière son bol, Raven crut voir une lueur d’amusement sur les yeux et les lèvres de l’Allemand.

Erik finit par se lever lorsque les deux enfants le pressèrent pour l’emmener dans leur nouvelle chambre, et Raven attendit que tous les autres soient occupés pour former un « Quoi ? » silencieux et inquisiteur du bout des lèvres en direction de son frère.

Pour toute réponse, ce frustrant idiot s’excusa de la table et fila avec ce qu’elle pensait être la vitesse dix de son fauteuil électrique. Elle soupira tout haut.

 

**XIII**

 

Plus tôt ce matin, la conscience et les instincts de Charles s’étaient étirés et éveillés sur la présence diffuse d’Erik dans la pièce.

 _Noir…_ avait-il vaguement entendu dans son esprit, bien que seulement à moitié éveillé. _Charles pense son âme noire._ Culpabilité _. Ma faute. Jamais avant… Je l’ai tué. Je n’ai pas réussi à le sauver. L’opération._ Certitude _. Je dois réussir. Noire… pas toi. Ton âme était d’une blancheur aveuglante, elle avait grisé le noir de la mienne lorsque tu l’avais fait pleurer d’espoir._

Un moment de silence avait été marqué pendant lequel Erik l’avait détaillé, puis : _Je ne me souviens plus de la dernière fois où j’ai passé une aussi bonne nuit_. _Quelle ironie. Je suis un monstre de profiter de l’opportunité. Et pourtant, les cauchemars…_ Une vision brutale d’une lumière blafarde et d’outils ensanglantés avait fait sursauter Charles.  _Aucun_ _cette nuit. Merde, je l’ai réveillé. Mets tes pensées en ordre._

Lorsque, à sa déception, il avait senti qu’Erik ne se trouvait plus dans le lit, Charles avait tourné son visage enfoncé dans l’oreiller vers la fenêtre, et entrouvert un œil fatigué. Il l’avait aussitôt refermé en plissant les yeux sous l’afflux agressif de lumière. Erik s’était tenu là, tourné vers lui, assis dans un fauteuil en rotin. _Il a de telles couleurs sur son visage… Stop. Contrôle. Ah, c’est donc à ça que ressemble le pyjama de Charles Xavier ? Un plaid en tartan écossais vert bouteille. Oh, comme ton ridicule est aimable, Charles…_

\- Est-ce que ton dogme évolutionniste est si prononcé que je doive craindre pour la survie des motifs en tartan, mon ami ? Avait-il taquiné d’une voix rouée et pâteuse, les yeux toujours fermés.

Une avalanche de pensées lui avait répondu. De l’amusement délecté. Puis : «  _Mon ami »_. Douleur, et une boule gonflée d’un sentiment qu’il avait tenté de lui dissimuler.

 _Il lit dans mes pensées_.

\- Tu n’étais pas obligé de rester ce matin, avait continué Charles en tentant d’ouvrir les yeux petit à petit.

Le contre-jour avait fini par se dissiper et il avait mieux distingué le mutant. Erik n’était pas resté en caleçon comme il aurait pu le penser. À la place, à son étrange plaisir, Erik avait enfilé des habits de Charles, lui suggérant qu’il n’avait pas quitté sa chambre de la matinée : une chemise en lin blanche, un pantalon de flanelle beige. Ses pieds nus étaient caressés par la moquette, ses longues jambes étendues. Ses avant-bras — dénudés du tissu replié plus haut sur ses biceps — reposaient sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. La lumière fraîche du matin tombait raide sur un pan de ses traits dessinés, soulignant leur finesse et le carré masculin de sa mâchoire tandis que ses yeux pâles et bleus l’avaient fixé presque sans ciller.

 _Ses cheveux restent en ordre malgré la nuit de sommeil_ , l’avait-il entendu remarquer rapidement. _Est-ce que les femmes arrivent à le décoiffer lorsqu’elles passent leurs doigts…_

\- Je me suis levé du lit pour ne pas te déranger quand je me suis réveillé. Expliqua-t-il. Mais je suis resté car je voulais garder un œil sur toi.

Malgré lui, le télépathe s’était penché un peu plus sur les pensées qui allaient suivre cette phrase. _Tellement inquiet. Il a encore l’air si faible. Protéger. Mon devoir._

\- Charles. Avait claqué la voix d’Erik d’une voix menaçante.

Il avait aussitôt levé les yeux dans les siens. _Il m’écoute_. Colère. Peur. Colère.

\- Sors de ma tête.

Charles s’était aussitôt exécuté, puis avait répondu :

\- Excuse-moi, mon ami («  _mon ami_  », avait-il entendu une dernière fois résonner douloureusement avant de rompre le contact), le naturel de mon pouvoir est d’entendre toutes les pensées qui m’entourent, ne pas les écouter demande… (Il s’était étiré) une certaine attention.

\- Prête attention alors, Charles, car tu n’aimerais pas ce que tu y trouverais.

Erik trouvait toujours une telle dérision à l'affliction.

 _Noir, noir_ , avait alors pensé Charles ensuite, c’était sûrement ce que l'Allemand voulait dire, mais il refusait de croire que l’âme d’Erik était sombre. Il l’avait vue, il en avait été baigné lorsqu’il avait procédé à cette agréable pénétration dans ses souvenirs. Ou bien avons-nous tous les deux été irrémédiablement blessé par ce qu’il s’est passé depuis Cuba ?

Le sel de la nuit passée avait été bien plus doux que s’il avait été seul, Charles le savait, et il savait que la compagnie dont il avait bénéficié dans son lit, aussi immobile et silencieuse que celle d’Erik fut-elle, l’avait plus ressourcé que les cent dernières. L’avait fait sentir plus vivant. Tout ce à quoi il avait pensé à cet instant, c’était comme il serait opportun qu’Erik prenne l’habitude de dormir avec lui. Comment formuler ça à un homme et un adulte cependant, rien que d’y penser, il en avait repoussé l’idée d’horreur.

Après la crise d’angoisse qu’il avait eue la veille… Oh Seigneur, comme les enfants avaient dû avoir peur. Au cours de sa réflexion, Erik avait bougé et, avant de se confier, Charles remarqua que ses vêtements seyaient le mutant presque parfaitement. Seule la chemise paraissait quelques centimètres trop courte. Elle laissait apercevoir le bas du ventre plat d’Erik ainsi qu’une grande cicatrice qui fut cachée lorsque ce dernier se redressa.

\- Mes pouvoirs se sont renforcés. Avait révélé Charles. Je n’en n’ai encore parlé à personne.

\- Depuis Manhattan. Avait deviné Erik en n’insérant que peu de question dans son assertion. Quand tu as combattu le Maître du Jeu.

Son regard s'était aiguisé, pénétrant et sérieux. Peu importait, Charles préférait de loin se faire psychanalyser sur ses pouvoirs plutôt que sur ce qui s’était passé la veille — c’était d’ailleurs, pensait-il, avec un échec certain qu’il dissimulait à quel point il se sentait encore faible physiquement de son attaque cérébrale de la veille ; frêle, son corps craignait le monde extérieur à la chambre et tous ses regards.

Il avait hoché la tête en s’asseyant sur le lit — avec difficulté, et il sentit le poids des yeux emplis de désapprobation d’Erik.

\- J’ai senti comme une onde de choc en moi—

\- Ton onde de choc a détruit les fenêtres de l’immeuble, je confirme. Avait coupé Erik avec cet humour cinglant qui était le sien.

\- Vraiment ? Je n’en n’avais pas la certitude. Depuis ça, la croissance de mes pouvoirs a été exponentielle, Erik. Je peux… Je peux _lire_ les pensées de n’importe qui sur Terre. Il n’y a plus de limite ni d’espace ni d’intensité que je me connaisse.

Pourquoi n’en n’avait-il pas parlé avant, il l’ignorait. Le manque d’opportunité, la peur d’avoir cassé quelque chose en lui peut-être. Mais Erik (qui devait penser intérieurement à toutes les conséquences négatives que cela devait avoir sur sa vie privée) n’avait fait que hausser les sourcils d’admiration.

\- Charles, c’est exceptionnel. Permets-moi de ne pas être étonné, j’ai toujours su que tu avais l’esprit le plus prometteur de la planète.

Il s’était levé lentement de son fauteuil tout en continuant :

\- Nous chercherons nous-mêmes tes limites. Mais avant cela, il faudrait que l’on se prépare.

\- Que fais-tu ? Avait-t-il demandé lorsqu’Erik s’était approché de lui, les bras tendus.

\- Je vais te faire prendre un bain.

\- Un b… Tu vas me faire prendre un… Erik, _Erik_ , tu dois plaisanter.

\- Pas du tout. Avait-il contredit en le fixant droit dans les yeux de ses pupilles pâles. C’est mon devoir.

Devoir. Il s’était saisi de son corps encore faible en l’attrapant dans le dos et sous les genoux avant que Charles n’ait pu contester l’absurdité de sa déclaration. Lorsqu’il avait voulu s’insurger contre le fait qu’il se faisait porter, les yeux d’Erik, soudainement intenses, l’avaient réduit au silence et l’avaient épinglé sur place. Il avait combattu son appréhension et tenté de nouveau : 

\- Re—Repose moi, Erik, vraiment, je ne suis pas un enfant, je — je … Enfin…   _V_ _oyons !_

 _-_ Terrifiant. Avait-il platement comment. Subis-moi en silence, Charles, nous gagnerons du temps. Je suis ici pour ça.

Il se souvint que son cœur s’était serré alors, sans qu’il ne comprenne pourquoi, avant que le mutant ne continue :

\- Je t’ai dit hier que je restais. Je ne peux pas te promettre que ça sera toujours le cas, mais ton bien-être est de ma responsabilité à présent, et je compte bien m’en occuper.

Un silence, une seconde, une hésitation.

\- Seul. Avait-il précisé.

L’air avait été chargé des mots qu’Erik ne prononçait pas. Charles perçut une partie du sous-entendu : la scène à laquelle Erik avait assisté la veille l’avait fait réalisé à quelle profondeur Charles avait plongé depuis qu’il était en fauteuil par sa faute, et la culpabilité le poussait à réagir. Le besoin de s’amender était toujours très présent chez lui.

Rarement Charles s’était-il senti aussi mal à l’aise qu’en étant dans les bras forts d’Erik. Le mutant avait désigné la porte d’entrée d’un mouvement de tête, et avait continué :

\- Je vais m’occuper de toi ce matin, et tu ne sortiras qu’après avoir pris ce bain et récolté une meilleure mine. Maintenant, si tu veux tester ton pouvoir contre le mien pour voir si ta télékinésie peut égaler mon contrôle des forces électromagnétiques…

Charles n’avait remarqué qu’à cet instant les deux barres de fer qui barricadaient la porte en croix. Il avait tenté de les bouger. En se concentrant au maximum, elles avaient fini par frémir.

\- Un bain, donc. Avait déclaré Erik sans même daigner arborer une expression triomphante sur le visage.

 

**XIV**

 

Lorsque Charles finit par monter à l’étage en milieu de matinée, il trouva la porte de la chambre des enfants ouverte. De la chambre provenait des bruits de jeux, de jouets que l’on attrape et que l’on jette — des bruits qui attirèrent Charles. Lorsque la voix indistincte d’Erik lui parvint à quelques centimètres du pas de la porte, celui-ci arrêta son fauteuil, les roues s’immobilisant sans bruit contre le parquet.

\- Prends-le.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu’il est tout vieux ? Demanda la voix haut perchée de Dayane. Tu n’en n’avais pas d’autres qui étaient mieux ?

\- Mieux non, celui que tu tiens était mon préféré. C’est le seul que j’ai pu retrouver lorsque je suis retourné en Allemagne.

\- Tu as joué avec longtemps ?

\- Des années. C’était mon père qui me l’avait fabriqué.

\- C’est vrai ? Wow… il était fort ! Toi aussi tu pourrais faire un train je suis sûr. Avec des bouts de fer.

\- Je peux. Je t’en ferai un. Attends une seconde, fais-moi voir ta main… Elle t’embête toujours à ce que je vois. Je la regarderai quand tu auras fini.

\- Oui, mais tu as tué celui qui as tué ma maman ?

\- Non, pas encore. Mais je le ferai.

\- Ça sera quand ?

\- Dès que possible.

La fin de la conversation lui déplut. À la mention du père d’Erik, l’attention de Charles s’était accrue, car jamais auparavant il ne l’avait évoqué à voix haute. Un souvenir glané dans son esprit devant la parabole l'automne dernier lui avait révélé que son ami se souvenait à peine de son apparence.

Charles avança, et trouva Erik accroupi dans la pièce face à l’enfant. Dans les mains de ce dernier sur le tapis, un petit train en bois à plusieurs locomotives se baladait précautionneusement. L’attention de ses yeux sur le jouet contrastait avec l’insouciance de son petit frère plus loin qui saisissait des babioles colorées pour les frapper contre le sol en formant des bulles de sa bouche. Dès que Charles apaisa la douleur qu’il devinait dans le corps toujours blessé d'Erik, le mutant tourna la tête, et l’aperçut.

\- Charles. Fit-il calmement, mais il devina qu’il l’avait surpris.

\- Toutes mes excuses, Erik, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, j’étais juste passé m’assurer que tout allait bien.

Un léger mensonge : Charles avait ressenti le besoin de les voir autant que de sentir la vie qui se dégageait de la pièce.

\- Tu ne déranges pas. Assura-t-il, fermant cependant la porte derrière lui à l’aide de ses pouvoirs pour s’assurer que personne d’autre ne viendrait.

Charles était une chose, mais l’arrivée d’autres personnes sonnait comme une agression pour ses instincts et son intimité. Il jeta un coup d’œil au fauteuil du télépathe.

\- Charles-Charles ! S’écria Dayane en l’apercevant, levant un visage rayonnant vers lui. Tu as vu ce que pap—

Aussitôt, l’enfant plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche en happant une bouffée d’air et tourna des yeux affolés vers Erik. Les yeux bleus de Charles. 

_Papa._

Erik mit un certain temps à réagir, voyageant l’espace d’une seconde dans trois intervalles de temps plus ou moins éloignées de sa vie — dures, toutes. Il revit la période proche où son esprit peint au sang avait invoqué des hallucinations du télépathe pour survivre un jour à la fois, il revit les yeux de Charles lorsqu’il s'était relevé pour l’abandonner sur le sable, il revit les camps et les enfants terrifiés. Mais la peur de Dayane l’indigna dans les trois.

Ensuite, s’il ne répondit pas tout de suite, c'était parce que le télépathe se tenait derrière lui. Il soupira. La conversation survenait bien trop tôt à son goût. Quand il jeta un regard en arrière, son cœur eut un raté en voyant Charles partiellement assis sur le rebord d’une commode. _Non, je ne l’hallucine pourtant plus_ , se dit-il. Il ne comprit qu’un instant après à ses jambes partiellement tendues qu’il ne tenait ainsi que grâce à sa télékinésie. Erik ne préféra pas s’attarder et se tourna de nouveau vers l’enfant.

Les flammes revenaient déjà crépiter sur sa peau.

\- Dayane, commença-t-il, je ne t’ai pas encore expliqué pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu m’appelles comme ça. Ce n’est pas de ta faute. C’est la mienne.

Distraitement, il s’était emparé du train en bois. Il le fit tourner quelques fois entre ses mains.

\- Ce n’est pas parce que je ne veux pas te garder avec moi. C’est parce que — parce que j’ai déjà un enfant.

Derrière lui, Charles inspira brusquement.

\- Tu as un enfant ? Demanda le petit, étonné. Mais il est où ?

Les flammes avaient grimpé et léché le long de son corps. Elles étaient assourdissantes aux oreilles d’Erik. Elles excitaient sa colère qui se ranima d’un coup, après des années à l’avoir enterrée sous des cendres plus fraîches. Le cri d’une petite fille retentit par-dessus le tout, mais Erik s’interdit de fermer les yeux. À la place, il maintint un masque immobile sur son visage lorsqu’il répondit :

\- Elle est morte. Elle s’appelait Anya.

Le prénom déchira sa gorge. Il continua — il fallait que Dayane, que _Charles_ comprenne :

\- Malgré mes pouvoirs, je n’ai pas réussi à la sauver lorsque notre appartement a pris feu. Je ne suis pas un héros, Dayane. Et je ne suis pas un père que tu voudrais non plus. C’est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu m’appelles comme ça.

Jamais plus il ne prendrait la responsabilité d’une vie. Tuer était bien plus facile que de sauver. Et pourtant, les Mutants de la planète comptaient sur lui. Ils étaient ses frères et sœurs, mais ne seraient plus ses enfants.

Le jugement de Charles derrière lui était plus dur à affronter qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Erik se retourna, puis se mit lentement debout en prenant appui de ses mains sur ses genoux.

Le poids du masque qu’il portait pour ravaler sa douleur, se rendit-il compte en apercevant l’expression du visage en face de lui, était porté par le télépathe. Erik s’immobilisa lorsqu’il croisa les yeux douloureusement bleus et injectés de sang de Charles, et son visage et ses lèvres pincées de peine qu’il ouvrit pour parler, avant de déglutir difficilement, laissant rouler sur sa peau une larme unique qui retint toute l’attention d’Erik.

 _Je ne savais pas que tu avais eu une fille._ Transmit-il plutôt par l’intermédiaire de la pensée.

Il ne parvenait pas à s’arrêter de fixer Charles. Il était dangereux de constater quel effet avait la ridiculement petite perle d’eau sur lui. Comment peux-tu autant te troubler pour un monstre, Charles ? Le monstre qui laissa brûler son enfant. Il ne répondit pas. Le télépathe semblait toujours comprendre sans rien exiger de lui.

À la façon dont il regarda Erik alors, le visage légèrement incliné sur le côté et ses yeux brillants d’un sentiment qui, s’il en ignorait la nature, lui coupa le souffle, Erik se rappela ce qu’il lui avait dit des mois devant la parabole : « _Il y a de la bonté, je l’ai vu en toi._  ». Conserver le marbre sur son visage fut aussi dur qu’alors.

Erik entrouvrit les lèvres pour expirer lorsque, malgré lui, sa gorge fut chargée d’émotion. Que… se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi fais-tu toujours remonter toutes ces émotions en moi ?

En le voyant juste une tête plus courte que lui, Erik aurait pu prétendre que Charles n’avait jamais subi d’accident. _Si je pouvais le prendre dans mes bras…_ Aussitôt, il contracta ses mains en poings, et l’air entra par saccades dans ses poumons. _Idiot_. S’il avait lu dans ses pensées, Erik ne put le dire, mais Charles l’amena fermement à lui dans une étreinte indulgente et le serra contre lui.

Quel choc.

Il n’osa pas retourner l'étreinte. À la place, Erik posa simplement les mains dans son dos. Je t’ai raconté ça pour que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas à la hauteur de l’homme que tu crois voir en moi. Le comprends-tu, Charles ? Le comprends-tu ?

Son corps, sa poitrine même semblaient avoir pris un coup. Que Charles appuyât sur ces bleus de toute la force de sa compassion était la douleur la plus douce. Oh, il aurait pu pleurer une nouvelle fois. Le désespoir de la situation lui fit penser au soir où il avait surpris Raven pour la première fois avec l’apparence de son frère dans la salle de bain. Erik effaça vite l’image. Charles n’était la chose fragile qu’elle avait dessinée. C’était lui, Erik, qui ressentait le besoin écrasé par sa fierté de fermer les yeux pour se faire caresser les cheveux, « alles is gut, Erik ».

_Comme tu as dû souffrir, mon ami._

La compassion de Charles éveillait des choses en lui qui l’agaçaient et l’irritaient au plus haut point. L’espoir est une fracture, pas un bleu. La fracture comprime les plaies du trou sanguinolent dans sa poitrine, dont les bords ici commençaient tout juste à cicatriser, à défaut de se refermer. La tendresse — c’était ce qu’il voulait déchirer avec ses ongles en premier. Tout ce qu’il ressentait tout de suite, là, avec _ce corps_ contre le sien et cette odeur rassurante et entêtante qui était indéniablement Charles, c’était ça qui clochait en lui. Quand il avait tout, il désirait encore plus. Il désirait mal. Erik était un être défaillant. La créature la plus retorse des créatures de Dieu.

 _C’est la pire des choses que j’aurais pu te souhaiter. Erik. Par combien d’autres horreurs as-tu dû passer ?_ Demanda la voix avec une pointe de douleur, inconsciente de tout le reste.

Que quelqu’un pleurât pour lui… Comme le sentiment était doux, d’une étrange et timide douceur. Charles était le premier à pleurer pour lui depuis sa mère. Et ce n’était pas la première fois. Cela s’était déjà produit en octobre dernier, se souvint-il. Mais, à Cuba, lorsqu'Erik l’avait tenu dans ses bras avec une main tenant la balle qu’il avait logé dans son corps, l’amertume avait alors noyé la compassion.

_Si seulement je pouvais t’aider à porter tous ces fardeaux… Laisse-moi entrer, Erik. Je veux t’aider._

_Non._

Donner l’accès de son esprit au télépathe en cet instant condamnerait tout espoir de repentance pour les pensées sauvages qui traversaient son esprit. D’instinct, il se sépara de son corps, forçant ses muscles réticents à coopérer, et recula doucement. Les mains de Charles avaient glissé de ses omoplates à ses hanches quand Erik tomba de nouveau sur son regard clair et son visage trop agréable à l’œil. Charles les lui soustrait en se redressant.

Mais ils étaient toujours si proches. Tout autre jour que celui-ci, ils auraient été _trop_ _proches._

\- Je t’ai dit un jour qu’il y a de la bonté en toi. J’en suis toujours convaincu, Erik. Ces enfants le sont aussi. Il est évident qu’ils ont confiance en toi en ce qui concerne leur protection.

\- Je ne peux pas. Répondit-il, d’une voix qu’il trouva faible et rocailleuse d’émotion.

Charles sourit doucement, de ce fantôme un peu pâle qu’était devenu son sourire.

\- Bien sûr que tu le peux. Personne n’attend de toi plus que ce que tu n’as à offrir, mais tu n’as pas conscience que tu as tellement plus à donner que la colère, et ton absence comme remède. Il est évident que tu tiens à ces enfants. Regarde-les, Erik, dit-il en souriant un peu plus, mais Erik ne le regarda que lui, ces petits sont humains et ta réaction quand tu as décidé de les sauver a été la même que s’ils avaient été mutants. Tu pourrais changer tellement de choses en donnant une chance aux humains si tu voyais en eux un peu de ces enfants.

\- Tous les hommes ne sont plus des enfants, Charles, rétorqua-t-il, la voix agréablement plus sèche. Les enfants humains eux-mêmes nous craignent. Il suffit de regarder comme Gabriel a eu peur de toi.

\- Et s’ils avaient eu peur de _toi_ à la place ? Demanda-t-il de façon rhétorique. Les aurais-tu abandonnés ?

Oui, pensa Erik, pour leur bien.

\- Non. Fut la réponse, mais lorsqu’Erik avait vu qu’elle était provenue de Dayane, il s’était retourné sur lui. Tu as vu mon train, Charles-Charles ? C’était le jouet préféré d’Erik, il me l’a donné.

\- Prends-en bien soin alors, Erik possèdent très peu de choses. S’il vous l’a donné, c’est qu’il vous aime beaucoup.

Ce dernier tiqua de la révélation forcée.

\- Écoute _Charles-Charles_. Rétorqua-t-il en dégustant la grimace du concerné. Charles-Charles l’optimiste croit toujours avoir raison.

 

**XV**

 

La réunion secrète s’était étirée d’heures en heures, jusqu’à ce que le Directeur McCone n’observe le crépuscule s’effacer au profit d’une nuit sans lune. Parfait. Au moins une chose à leur avantage.

Il ne put retenir un autre soupir qui attira l’attention d’agents subordonnés. Son impatience grimpait en flèche depuis une demi-heure. Il fallait dire qu’elle était mise à rude épreuve dans cette fichue affaire de mutants. Dernièrement, une escouade d’agents lui était revenue avec la mémoire rasée sur leur mission, ce qu’ils avaient mis tout de même quelques heures à découvrir, et ce, grâce à des recours qu’il n’était toujours pas sûr d’approuver. L’humiliation avait été à son comble lorsque, après avoir recouvré la mémoire, l’agent Romney avait semblé être devenu physiquement incapable de faire référence au télépathe autrement qu’en l’appelant « Sa Majesté Charles Xavier ».

Le recours douteux en question finit par apparaître magiquement au milieu de la pièce, accompagné d’un monstrueux simulacre d’humain rouge. Et dire qu’il y avait de cela quelques mois, ils l'avaient tenue sous les barreaux. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait d’ordonner à ses hommes postés tout autour de la table de lui trouer la peau.

 _L'imbécillité_ _affligeante d’une telle idée, je suppose, mon mignon._ Entendit-il dans sa propre tête.

\- Le contrat était que vous ne rentriez pas dans nos esprits. Clama le Directeur à voix haute — il n’était pas encore totalement sûr de savoir comment marchait ces discussions « télépathiques ».

\- Monsieur, chuchota un agent chercheur à quelques places de lui, si vous me le permettez, en mettant sur vous le casque produit avec la technologie russe que je vous ai présenté…

Il balaya la suggestion d’un revers de la main. Il avait soupçonné l’idiot de travailler main dans la main avec les mutants en ce qui concernait de rendre la CIA encore plus ridicule qu’elle ne le paraissait en ce moment.

La télépathe enleva un de ses gants blancs et commença à regarder ses ongles polis. Ils devaient être en diamant, pensa McCone en saisissant leur perfection. Elle remit son gant lorsqu’elle vit que le silence était établi.

\- Sommes-nous toujours d’accord ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- En effet, répondit Stryker Sr., nos effectifs sont prêts pour l’assaut dès ce soir grâce aux renseignements que vous nous avez fourni sur leur localisation. Une patrouille composée de—

\- Vous êtes-vous équipés comme je vous l’ai suggéré ?

\- Les soldats sont équipés d’armes en plastique.

\- Et les casques ? Si vos soldats sont aussi arrogants que votre directeur, vous vous ferez plumés en quelques secondes par le télépathe.

Le Directeur McCone resta de marbre, mais répondit néanmoins :

\- La production vient juste de commencer. Si nous devions équiper nos soldats de ces casques dès ce soir, nous devrions passer de cinquante à huit unités.

\- Ça suffira. Coupa Front.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment sur cette histoire. Certes, la mutante leur avait déjà été utile avant de quitter le service du criminel Magnéto, échangeant ses « dons » contre des protections, mais comment pouvaient-ils être certains qu’elle n’était plus de mèche avec lui ? Il redemanda :

\- Vous êtes sûrs qu’Erik Lehnsherr est là-bas ?

\- Oh, répondit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique, croyez-moi, c’est le seul endroit où il pourrait être.

\- Concernant l’attaque… Reprit William Stryker.

\- N’envoyez-pas votre escouade d’amateurs, et n’attaquez pas non plus cette nuit. Monsieur Shaw revient d’une mission éreintante et a besoin d’être au maximum de ses capacités.

Le Directeur McCone ricana.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Pour mieux nous regarder « nous faire plumer » ?

\- Non, répondit-elle, j’ai décidé que nous serions de la partie.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « S’il l’avait souhaité — et Seigneur, il l'avait souhaité — le télépathe aurait été incapable de détailler Erik tellement l’éclairage avait été ténu. À son grand malheur, Charles n’était parvenu à distinguer que des ombres, quelques traits de son visage. Il ne veut pas que je le voie, avait-il réalisé. Tout ce qu’il avait pu noter au final, c’était combien le corps d’Erik était aussi athlétique et élégant que sa façon de s’habiller le laissait penser. 
> 
> La grâce féline avec laquelle il se mouvait était hypnotique. Dépouillé de tout artifice, Erik était un jaguar. »

   **XVI**

 

Soulever son corps, une main sur la tempe. Tirer sur ses bras, les réutiliser pour bien positionner ses jambes percluses ; les allonger. Attendre que la tiède langue de feu ne se tarisse.

Lorsqu’il finit par se mettre au lit, Charles tenta de ne pas penser trop avant à son handicap, ni à toutes les choses simples dont il était privé par sa faute. Soupir, dans la pénombre. Il était futile de se perdre en pensées amères. Saisir une bouteille dans le réfrigérateur, conduire pour sortir en ville, défier un des garçons à la course, prendre un bain seul… Oh, pensée dangereuse. Heureusement, sa télékinésie avait remédié à la plupart de ces inconvénients.

 

- Pour pouvoir réussir l’opération, j’ai besoin d’un objet bien spécial. Lui avait confié Erik le matin même. Je réfléchis à comment le récupérer. Mais même à ce moment, je te demanderai plus de temps, Charles. Je veux qu’il n’y ait aucune erreur possible. Que tout soit parfait. 

Il avait été tourné vers la fenêtre pour préserver la modestie de Charles lorsque ce dernier avait fini par se rhabiller, gauchement.

Cela s’était produit juste après que le mutant l’avait porté jusqu’à la salle de bain sous les faibles protestations de Charles. Là, Erik l’avait posé sur le rebord de la baignoire en continuant de le tenir légèrement au niveau des côtes pour maintenir son équilibre précaire. Il avait plié un genou à terre pour plus de confort et attendu que Charles ne se déshabille.

 _Il compte vraiment aller jusqu'au bout,_ avait intérieurement soupiré le télépathe d'une pensée teintée par la trépidation.

Effroyablement gêné par la scène qui ne manquerait pas de venir, Charles avait failli lui rappeler qu’il pouvait se débrouiller seul et qu’il pouvait partir, avant de trifouiller maladroitement les boutons de son pyjama sans un mot. La trépidation accéléra ses mouvements.

\- Prends ton temps, était aussitôt venue rassurer la voix.

 _C’est moi qui fais autant d’histoires_ , s’était-il répété, _cela ne semble pas mettre Erik mal à l’aise_.

Les yeux de ce dernier, en effet, ne traduisaient aucun signe d’embarras : leur fixité sérieuse avait reposé sur le visage de Charles avec une rigueur inébranlable qu’il n’avait pu soutenir — s’il l’avait fait, la scène aurait été un tantinet plus gênante encore. Les pensées même d’Erik avaient semblé en ordre : aucune n’avait fusé plus forte que les autres qu’il aurait pu attraper sans violer l’intimité de son esprit. Évidemment qu'il ne pensait à rien.

Charles avait considéré avec aversion sa propre arrogance ; son nouveau corps semblait, après tout, n’inspirer rien d'autre que de la pitié à Erik. Charles tenta de ne pas compter le nombre de jours qu’il s’était écoulé depuis qu’on l’avait touché. Trop, bien trop.

Surtout lorsque le mutant était près de lui.

La vapeur brûlante du bain qu’avait fait couler Erik durant son sommeil avait bientôt chauffé sa peau nue, la rougissant. Au moment où une seconde d’hésitation l’avait pris quant au fait de se dénuder entièrement — le problème était surtout venu du fait que s’il s’était penché il aurait enfoui son visage dans le cou d’Erik, et il avait failli glousser de nervosité — l’Allemand avait soupiré pour dire :

\- Allons. Je t’ai déjà vu nu, Charles.

D’étonnement, ses yeux avaient oublié qu'il préférait ne pas l'affronter et avaient sauté dans les siens.

\- Pardon ? Avait-il demandé avec un rire. Je… pense que je m’en souviendrais.

Mais c’était justement le hic : Charles avait perdu certains souvenirs. Est-ce que… Est-ce qu’Erik insinuait… ? Par le passé, avaient-ils… ? Non, c'était impossible. Il avait fini de se déshabiller en repassant dans sa tête les moments probables où cela avaient pu arriver, n’en vit aucun. Pas même en étant saoul — du moins à sa connaissance.

Il aurait pu lui demander, oui, mais une tension particulière avait surgi depuis qu'Erik avait évité la question. Partager une couche, toucher…  n'était pas encore assez intime pour Erik, de toute évidence. L'étrange sentiment contraire avait dénudé Charles. Ces intentions… Était-ce le comportement normal d'un ami ?

Lorsqu’il eut fini d’enlever tous ses vêtements, Charles avait aperçu la brusque contraction de la mâchoire d’Erik, contradiction soudaine, et cette fois, ses longues mains s’étaient serrées autour de ses côtes. Sa peau prit feu. Sans lui donner le temps de réfléchir, Erik l’avait habilement déposé dans le bain. Oh.

Quelle sensation agréable. Chacun des sens de Charles avait soufflé au contact de l'eau brûlante. Une inattendue effluve de noix de coco s'était faufilé dans ses narines, lui faisant presque oublier sa tension. La mousse avait rapidement enveloppé puis englouti sa chair — et Charles avait remercié le ciel qu’il y en eut. La présence de la mousse ne l’avait cependant pas intégralement détendu : chaque centimètre carré de sa peau qui n’était pas plongé dans l’eau était exposé au regard d’Erik. Plus qu'autre chose, il se sentait impuissant, désagréablement exposé,  _disséqué_. Erik s’en était rendu compte, et avait demandé :

\- Tout va bien ?

Charles avait souri.

\- J’imagine que j’irais mieux si la balance était plus équilibrée, avait-il répondu.

\- Je vois.

Le flash d’un demi-sourire amusé avait rapidement été maîtrisé et dissimulé sous une gravité subite. Mais alors, contre toute attente, Erik s’était soudainement relevé et avait éteint la lumière avec ses pouvoirs d’un geste du poignet. L’obscurité l’avait assaillie. Totale. Surprenante. Équivoque.

La poitrine de Charles avait sursauté.

\- Erik ?

Dans le silence humide, Erik avait commencé à retirer sa chemise, les bruits de tissu, seul son de la pièce hormis celui, discret, de leur respiration, du clapotis des vaguelettes de l’eau et des fines bulles de savon qui crépitaient. Il avait entendu le cliquetis de la ceinture et son éclat brutal lorsqu’elle avait atterri sur le sol.

La nouvelle question mourut dans la gorge de Charles. _Que fait-il ?_ S’était-il demandé, le cœur battant. Une pensée stupide lui avait traversé l’esprit, avant qu’Erik n’entrouvre la porte de la salle de bain juste assez pour laisser entrer un rai de lumière — qui fila jusqu’à lui vers la baignoire. Lorsque sa gorge s’était dénouée, Charles avait fini par questionner d'une voix étrange :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je rééquilibre la balance. S'était-il contenté d'informer, en marchant prudemment vers lui.

Les contours du corps presque nu d’Erik s’étaient dessinés contre le jour, fins, fermes, à couper le souffle, étonnamment, malgré un style vestimentaire qui dessinait pourtant quotidiennement sa silhouette élancée. Sa taille fuselée continuait en des lignes fabuleusement étroites au niveau de ses hanches, puis s’élargissaient tant à partir de ses longues cuisses musclées que le long de ses épaules larges. De nouveau, la gorge de Charles s’était contractée.

\- Mieux ? S'enquit le mutant, un brin railleur. Au moins comme ça, tu n’as plus à être gêné.

S’il l’avait souhaité — et Seigneur, il l'avait souhaité — le télépathe aurait été incapable de détailler Erik tellement l’éclairage avait été ténu. À son grand malheur, Charles n’était parvenu à distinguer que des ombres, quelques traits de son visage. _Il ne veut pas que je le voie_ , avait-il réalisé. Tout ce qu’il avait pu noter au final, c’était combien le corps d’Erik était aussi athlétique et élégant que sa façon de s’habiller le laissait penser. 

La grâce féline avec laquelle il se mouvait était hypnotique. Dépouillé de tout artifice, Erik était un jaguar.

Il s’était de nouveau agenouillé devant lui avec une inspiration douloureuse, squelette de ses blessures.

\- Il me semble pourtant qu’il y a toujours un caleçon de trop pour que la balance soit réellement équilibrée… Avait lancé Charles avec humour pour désamorcer la tension qui avait sans doute dû irradier de son corps, de son cou tendu, de sa voix.

Erik avait haussé un sourcil.

\- Tu veux que j’enlève mon caleçon ?

La réponse négative étranglée qu’il avait souhaité proférer précipitamment était restée bloquée un bref instant dans sa trachée, le temps qu’un long frisson exaltant ne parcoure son corps : l'inflexion, amusée, directe, et posée, avait calmement laissé entendre qu’Erik n’aurait pas rejeté l’idée, si cela avait pu l’aider à se sentir mieux. Le frisson se propagea et lui hérissa les poils le long des bras.

\- Ça ira comme ça, merci, avait gloussé Charles avec un rire, ou j’ai bien peur que la bienséance ne refuse bientôt que je me réfère à toi dans les termes de l’amitié.

\- Cela serait dommage.

Quelle épatante ironie dans la voix d’Erik.

Dans le silence et l’obscurité, Charles avait laissé Erik prendre une éponge et la passer humide et chaude sur son torse. Les pensées d’Erik avaient été si calmes, si tranquilles, qu'à force de persévérance, elles avaient fini par le détendre. Terminant d'arroser ses cheveux d'une main ayant recueilli l'eau comme une coupole, ayant baladé le mince filet d'eau le long de son visage pour le tremper, Erik avait arrêté quelques secondes plus tard afin de laisser Charles continuer lui-même, sous son regard attentif. La conscience qu’il avait eu de sa présence près de lui avait été étouffante. S'enivrer de l'étouffement, quel suppliant supplice.

Lorsque les premières bulles de savon avaient commencé à s’évanouir dans l’eau, Charles avait hâtivement demandé à sortir.

 

**XVII**

 

Combien de prophètes font choir leurs plaies  
Sur le carreau granitique, avec autant de révérence,  
Pour honorer la grandeur de l'oracle ennemi  
    — Comme une Magdaléenne dévorant jalousement l'hostie —  
En baignant le corps saint avec piété et appétence  
Et sanctifiant de l'ablution son front avec un tel attrait ?

                Charles.

Je ne prostitue pas mon âme en te servant ainsi, toi mon seul égal à l'insoutenable différence, alors, si tu les acceptes, laisse ces mains impures de mes péchés laver le tourment de tes traits.

 

**XVIII**

 

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le sommeil ne semblerait pas venir ce soir. Se remémorer cette agréable matinée amena néanmoins Charles à penser à la révélation tragique qui avait suivi sur l’enfant décédée d’Erik ; son humeur s’assombrit. Une affliction toute particulière l’avait saisi en l’apprenant, une douleur, qui ne pouvait pourtant représenter qu’une goutte d’eau dans l’océan tempétueux de la souffrance de l’Allemand. Charles comprenait mieux pourquoi malgré des instincts de père intacts, Erik avait semblé lutté contre un rapprochement émotionnel avec ces enfants. Avec eux tous.

Les pertes qu’avaient subies Erik tout au long de sa vie, pensa Charles, aurait probablement amené tout autre homme moins résilient que lui à en finir. Mais pas Erik. Les pires malheurs du siècle s’étaient abattus sur lui et l’avaient forcé à courber son échine d’airain ; mais il suffisait d'un rire de sa part, comme il l’avait parfois fait avant Cuba, pour que Charles soit persuadé qu’Erik pouvait encore goûter à la joie et au bonheur, malgré le poids des morts qu’il portait sur ses épaules de héraut. Il suffisait juste qu’il autorise les gens à lui vouloir du bien. Qu’il accepte de prendre le risque d’être aimé.

De l'amour naît l'amour, déplorons la souffrance des criminels esseulés.

Durant sa méditation, Charles se demanda également comment allait Raven depuis son retour. Il s’était déjà plusieurs fois interrogé sur le fait de savoir si le Manoir serait un environnement sain pour son enfant. Il ne se voyait pas autre part qu’au leur côté, mais la question de la sécurité devait être posée : la présence d’Erik finirait pas être découverte, même si toutes les précautions étaient prises pour éviter une telle situation, et il faudrait mettre à l'abri leurs protégés.

Par ailleurs, peut-être Raven ne voudrait-elle pas élever son bébé dans un endroit aussi hanté par les terreurs de leur enfance. Ils n’en n’avaient jamais reparlé depuis qu’ils étaient revenus au Manoir avec la _Division Mutante_ , mais elle y avait parfois fait allusion quand elle avait senti qu’il se perdait dans les limbes de ses souvenirs. Discrètement. Elle le connaissait bien. Raven, sa brave et fière Raven, n’aurait pas été dérangée par le fait de clamer qu’on avait abusé de sa condition d’enfant, si ce n’était pour les suppositions que l’on tirerait du passé miroir de Charles…

Après tout, nous avons tous des secrets qui pèsent sur notre âme, si prétentieux puissent-ils paraître à côté de ceux qui tiennent en vie Erik Lehnsherr.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu’il s’était endormi. Le grincement d’une porte que l’on entrouvre troubla le silence, mais Charles ne fit que se tourner vers cette dernière dans son sommeil. Bien plus tard, lorsqu’il le réalisa, il ouvrit les yeux dans le noir.

Devant lui, une grande ombre sans contours se tenait debout.

Son corps se pétrifia. Se refroidit degré par degré jusqu’à être glacé, et les extrémités de ses doigts, douloureuses. La première pensée engourdie de Charles fut qu’il l’avait cherché en pensant de nouveau à _lui_. Mais il ne s’arrêta pas là. Il ne s’était jamais arrêté à simplement le regarder. Doucement, il s’avança vers le lit, sans un bruit. Le cœur de Charles battait si lentement, si fort dans sa poitrine qu’il espéra qu’il éclaterait avant que ça ne commence. _Pas ça_ , supplia-t-il en revoyant les énormes mains s’abattre en coups sur son corps frêle, _j’ai été bon, j’ai été sage_ …

L’armoire où il l’enfermait quand il avait fini de le battre lui apparut également. _Où est Raven ?_ Pensa-t-il ensuite. _J’espère qu’elle s’est cachée._

L’ombre grandit et grandit, réduisant son corps d’enfant à un état encore plus faible, mais lorsqu’elle commença à se pencher sur lui, menaçante et monstrueuse, Charles fit quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais osé étant enfant : d’un coup sec, il balança son poing tremblant en plein dans le visage de son beau-père, qui étouffa un cri en tombant à la renverse et emmenant dans sa course la couverture et Charles qui fut emporté par la force de son coup. Il roulèrent à terre en entremêlant leurs jambes au pied du lit. Les poumons au bord des lèvres, d’un tâtonnement précipité, Charles chercha la batte de baseball qu’il gardait sous son lit alors que Kurt Marko se relevait déjà sur ses coudes. Lorsqu’il la saisit enfin, la respiration anarchique, une voix le retint d'un claquement sec :

\- Charles !

En synchronisation avec ses paroles, la lumière de sa lampe de chevet derrière eux s’était allumée. Erik lui apparut à son côté.

Oh. Les ténèbres se dissipèrent dans la seconde, rampèrent sous son lit. Aussitôt, Charles lâcha la batte de baseball, comme brûlé, et ravala avec difficulté sa salive dans sa gorge rêche, en feu. Son cœur battait à tout rompre contre ses côtes.

\- Erik ! Parvint-il à s’écrier malgré sa respiration haletante lorsqu’il se rendit compte de ce qu’il venait de faire. Erik, je… je te présente toutes mes excuses, je… j’ai cru…

Charles se précipita sur le mutant, grimpant littéralement sur son buste — ses jambes, inutiles dans le conflit — et faisant léviter ses doigts en parabole du visage de l’Allemand qui avait plaqué une main remplie de sang contre son nez.

\- Ne t’excuse pas, répondit néanmoins ce dernier d’un ton acerbe, c’est ma faute. Je n’aurais jamais dû rentrer dans ta chambre en pleine nuit.

\- Je ne savais pas que c’était toi, se hâta de répondre Charles. Je pensais… Je t’ai blessé. Il faut qu’on aille à l’infirmerie. Erik, je suis tellement désolé de t’avoir frappé. Jamais je ne l’aurais fait si j’avais su que c’était toi.

Il avait frappé l’homme qui était trop farouche pour oser se lier aux gens. Seigneur, quel _idiot_. S’il avait su que c’était lui qui s’était approché de son lit dans la nuit… Mais d’ailleurs — Cependant, les yeux d’Erik s’étaient immobilisés sur lui.

\- Qui pensais-tu que c’était ?

Les lèvres entrouvertes et rouges de Charles se refermèrent soudain, closant ses peurs. Elles s’enfuirent dans son  regard, où elles durent s’y fondre dans la lumière tamisée car Erik continua, d’une voix difficilement contrôlée, acérée de piques brûlantes :

\- Quelqu’un qui te veux du mal ?

Il comprit ce que ressentait l’Allemand lorsqu’on l’interrogeait d’un peu trop près sur ses secrets : Charles se sentit comme une bête traquée.

Jamais il n’avait abordé le sujet, à part… certes, avec ce béguin à l’université, dont il avait d’ailleurs oublié jusqu’au nom (Christine ?). Le dire, avait toujours pensé Charles, ne ferait que faire s’inquiéter les gens pour de mauvaises raisons, surtout Erik, qui avait d’autres problèmes plus graves en tête. 

\- Non, finit-il par répondre sans sourire. Du moins, il ne m’en fera plus maintenant.

Cela ne changea pas le visage en face du sien, dont le regard s’assombrit, songeur.

\- J’espère que tu m’en parleras un jour. Dit-il simplement.

L’insistance des yeux d’Erik lui fit feindre un sourire tandis qu’il acceptait de bon gré en dissimulant difficilement le tremblement résiduel dans sa voix. Il ne pouvait refuser à Erik une requête visant purement à se rapprocher de quelqu’un. Refuser après avoir été témoin de nombre de ses souffrances à lui aurait certainement définitivement brisé leur confiance branlante.

Charles ne fut conscient qu’au silence qui suivit que leur corps étaient toujours en contact sur le sol, et que la main ensanglantée du mutant s’était instinctivement posée sur sa hanche. Il ne lui vint à l’esprit que maintenant de demander avec stupéfaction :

\- Mais que faisais-tu ici à cette heure ?

Ce fut au tour d’Erik de sembler se sentir piégé. Spontanément, malgré leur proximité, il recula sa tête (et se cogna contre sa table de chevet) et ne répondit pas immédiatement, plissant les yeux. Le télépathe résista difficilement à l’envie de voler la réponse de son esprit, surtout quand il paraissait tant sur le point de proférer un mensonge. La tentation était extrême. En effet, _qu’aurait fait Erik s’il ne l’avait pas arrêté ?_ Qu’était-il venu faire dans sa chambre ? Il se demanda avec une pointe d’espoir ridicule si Erik n’avait pas eu l’intention de lui proposer de dormir avec lui de nouveau, comme Charles l’avait envisagé ce matin.

\- J’étais venu voir si tu allais bien. Expliqua-t-il d’une voix calme. Suite à ce qu’il s’est passé la nuit dernière.

Le concerné cligna des yeux. Oh, évidemment. Il n’y avait pas pensé. Cela semblait logique, et délicieusement attentionné.

\- Je te remercie de l’intention. Mais la prochaine fois, veille à peaufiner ton entrée, mon ami, sauf à vouloir à long terme ressembler à ces affreuses et adorables petites créatures canines au museau aplati. Dans ce cas-là, fais appel à moi.

À sa surprise, Erik cligna des yeux se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Le sang avait séché sur sa bouche et sous son nez contusionné, mais, sans doute aucun, c’était un très bel homme lorsqu’il riait. La révélation frappa de nouveau Charles, comme elle l’avait toujours fait avec une stupeur délectée. Son large sourire, jusqu’à ses dents blanches, étaient charmants. Cela lui donnait un air que Charles aurait aimé voir le plus possible.

Erik porta sa main à son nez, grimaçant légèrement, avant de la reculer afin de la contempler. Des gouttes de sang tombèrent en estafilade de sa paume jusqu’à la chemise de lin blanche entrouverte de Charles qu’il avait conservée toute la journée.

\- Je ne te connaissais pas ce côté violent, Charles. Avoua-t-il avec humour. Ce qui est sûr, c’est que contrairement à ce que l’on pourrait penser en écoutant tes discours, tu ne manques pas de poigne.

La… fierté avait teintée ses paroles, gonflant secrètement l’ego du télépathe. Il continua, plaisantant toujours :

\- Peut-être devrais-je considérer l’idée que tu deviennes l’homme de main de la Confrérie.

En voyant son expression, Erik sourit ensuite d’un demi-sourire qui ne révéla que la moitié de ses dents, chambardant silencieusement les pensées du mutant, puis, apercevant ses jambes tordues avant de remonter les yeux vers leur corps, il déclara :

\- Tu ferais mieux d’aller te recoucher, Charles.

Ravalant sa déception rageuse, Charles le laissa l’aider à s’asseoir sur le lit ; le contact tendre de sa main se prolongea un instant de trop. Puis, sans d’autres mots qu’un rapide regard, Erik se dirigea vers la porte. Le télépathe l’observa partir avec regret, sans pour autant se résoudre à le rappeler à son côté.

\- Bonne nuit, Erik, souhaita-t-il.

Erik releva une des commissures de ses lèvres en guise de sourire lorsqu’il referma la porte derrière lui, dirigeant à la dernière seconde ses yeux vers la bosse formée par ses jambes paralysées. Charles pinça les lèvres d’amertume.

 

**XIX**

 

Malgré les problèmes auxquels il ne pensait pas avoir de solutions de si tôt — sauf si, par une chance miraculeuse, l’opération chirurgicale que prévoyait Erik fonctionnait — Charles se réveilla de bonne humeur le matin qui suivit. La journée promettait d’être excellente, réalisa-t-il en apercevant ses hirondelles voler sous les rayons du soleil, dans l’attente qu’il les nourrisse. Il se surprit même à réfléchir à la proposition de Raven de chercher un travail de professeur. Ou de reprendre ses recherches sur les mutations, aidé par Hank. C’étaient des métiers où il importerait peu qu’il ne puisse se déplacer sur ses deux jambes.

Ce fut dans cet état d’esprit qu’en se levant il croisa au saut du lit les deux petits Lachmann — car tel était le nom de famille de Dayane et Gaby, qui étaient issus d’une lignée juive. La recherche de Charles s'était soldée par la triste confirmation que les deux parents biologiques des enfants étaient décédés. Le plus grand portait présentement le bébé sous les aisselles, ses deux bras entourant maladroitement son petit frère.

Depuis l’après-midi que Charles avait passé avec eux la veille, une fois Erik parti de la salle de jeu, les enfants, Gabriel surtout, avaient complètement oublié leur peur éphémère. Une fois arrivé à leur hauteur, Charles s’enquit donc :

\- Où comptez-vous bien vous rendre comme ça, je me demande ?

\- Dans la cuisine, Charles-Charles, répondit Dayane en soufflant sous l’effort, Raven elle est pas venue nous réveiller.

\- Je vous dépose ?

Le petit garçon évalua d’un œil son fauteuil, puis déposa avec soulagement son frère-colis sur ses genoux. Il y grimpa à son tour.

\- Va le plus _vite_ possible !

Charles se remit en marche à l’aide de sa télékinésie afin de se déplacer plus rapidement, puis — s'arrêta, et sourit en les regardant :

\- Je crois que j’ai un petit jeu qui pourrait vous plaire…

 

« _Encore ! Encore !_ » Entendit Erik depuis la cuisine.

Il reconnut la voix de l’enfant et le rire cristallin et haut de son bébé de frère. Fronçant les sourcils, Erik quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans le hall d’où provenaient les cris, esquissant un rictus de douleur lorsque sa jambe blessée lança un éclair vengeur contre son initiative. Il atteignit le hall sans voir personne. Mais soudain, les exclamations reprirent du haut de l’escalier d’où apparut Charles descendant à toute vitesse l’escalier électrique que Hank lui avait confectionné. Dayane était accroché à sa tête à califourchon sur ses épaules tandis que Gabriel riait aux éclats sur les genoux du télépathe. Il devait les maintenir ainsi grâce à sa télékinésie.

\- Erik ! Attention ! S’écria ce dernier en riant lorsqu’ils foncèrent vers lui.

Avec des « Oooooooooohhhh… ! », ils continuèrent leur course folle après l’escalier et percutèrent de plein fouet l'illustre maître du magnétisme. Ce dernier parvint tout de même à rester sur ses deux jambes tandis que de fausses exclamations de douleur retentissaient au niveau de ses hanches de la part des trois _enfants_ qui s’étaient encastrés contre lui. Charles fut le premier à relever les yeux. Ignorant le bleu choquant de ses yeux et la perfection de son sourire désarmé, Erik demanda avec ironie :

\- On s’amuse, Charles ?

Peut-être ne put-il cacher cette once de plaisir dans sa voix. Le concerné leva les yeux vers Dayane accroché à ses cheveux et jura :

\- Cible ratée, Captain Rogers. Remontons en haut tout de suite pour tenter d’écraser ce scélérat d’Hydra sous nos roulettes.

Erik ne put retenir un rictus amusé lorsque Charles fit demi-tour sous les cris enthousiastes des enfants. Ne fut pas certain de parvenir à contenir le sourire l’accompagnant.

Ils disparurent. Les deux enfants semblaient faire du bien au télépathe, remarqua Erik. Tant mieux. Si jamais il devait lui arriver de partir… Avec un soupir, il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la porte principale menant au jardin.

La veille, tard dans la nuit, lorsque qu’en lui les loups s’étaient mis à hurler, que la lune, de sa pâleur de cadavre, avait rendu les choses ou blanches ou noires — noires et rouges — il n’avait pas résisté à l’appel de la chambre de Charles. Il avait attendu longtemps sur le pas de la porte, la main suspendue au-dessus de la poignée, attendant un signe qui n'était pas venu, avant de la tourner d’une caresse sans la toucher. Il était entré sans savoir dans quel but. Se sentant comme un enfant à peine éveillé d’un cauchemar, il avait observé Charles dormir. Blancheur immaculée du Manoir. Cela avait réussi à l’apaiser ; l’avait rendu famélique. C’était mordre dans de la chair pour espérer compenser le sang que l’on perd d’une plaie de plus en plus béante. Le coup de poing de Charles qui avait suivi sa soif hésitante de douceur avait renvoyé le monstre en lui vers la cage d’infamie qu’il lui réservait.

La tension de leur amitié semblait avoir redescendu d’un cran, même si de fréquents épisodes lui montraient que Charles n’était toujours pas si à l’aise en sa présence qu'il l'avait été alors. Erik n’avait cependant pas manqué de noter que, depuis le la nuit qu'il avait passé dans son lit après sa crise dans son sommeil, le précieux et délectable sobriquet « d’ami » était de retour. Il lui comprimait la poitrine plus qu’il ne le savourait.

Se faire appeler _ami_ par celui qui vous regardait du bas de son fauteuil… La colère ragea dans son torse. À côté de lui, le robinet de laiton du jardin sauta, propulsant l’eau sur la pelouse en une gerbe à la courbe harmonieuse. Erik poussa un soupir nasal prononcé, mains sur les hanches.

Il sentit Alex Summers arriver derrière lui.

\- Pas un bon jour, hein ?

 

**XX**

 

Le bois sec craqua sous leur pas. Rares bruits, fourmillement insistant. Des ombres se cachant en pleine lumière.

\- Rappelez-vous les ordres : nous devons désactiver leurs défenses mutantes, faîtes de lui la cible prioritaire. Johnson, Miller. On concentre la première offensive sur leur tour Est. Il est le centre de leur division et de leurs préoccupations. Faites-le-moi tomber.

 

**XXI**

 

\- Pas un bon jour, hein ?

Un regard rapide d’Erik par-dessus son épaule le dévoila, et il s'avança, les mains nonchalamment rangées dans les poches de son survêtement de sport. Alex vit le mutant également examiner le t-shirt bleu marine sur lequel il avait peint le X des _X-Men_ que Moira avait une fois évoqué. Puis le mutant recommença à regarder droit devant lui.

\- Un jour comme les autres. Répondit Erik laconiquement.

A côté d’Alex, le robinet se répara magiquement et l’eau cessa de jaillir. Mec, ce gars n’était pas doué pour les conversations. Mais enfin, ce n’était pas ce qu’on attendait de lui ici. Du moment qu’il stimulait un peu le Professeur… Alex avait compris le soir où _ça_ avait recommencé que Lehnsherr n’avait d’autre choix que de rester.

Quand le Prof s’était tordu sur son lit en hurlant à l’aide et en projetant dans leurs esprits des souvenirs férocement nostalgiques de sa relation avec son ancien ami, la révélation s’était imposée à lui : le Professeur avait _besoin_ de lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas juste le chasser. Il ne pourrait pas juste reconstruire sa vie, partout il verrait Erik, dans les médias, à la télé, dans le miroir et son fauteuil, et là où il ne verrait pas, un trou continuerait de se creuser dans son cœur. La haine d'Alex se mettait alors juste en travers de la route vers sa guérison. Il l’avait donc mise de côté en un instant pour prêter secours à Erik quand il avait accouru pour venir en aide à Charles. Tant que le Professeur était heureux…

Mais qu’il tente de se casser de nouveau, et il lui offrirait ce coup de poing qu’il lui gardait en réserve depuis qu’on l'avait retenu la dernière fois. Et ce n’était qu’une question de temps. Magnéto repartirait forcément. Le Prof ne devait pas trop espérer l’inverse.

Alex trottina vers le bas les escaliers en le dépassant. À sa surprise, la voix d’Erik questionna :

\- Tu vas courir ? Ne pars pas là où Charles ou moi ne pouvons te repérer.

\- T’en fais pas, je n’irai pas loin. Répondit-il, agréablement surpris de le voir lui prêter attention. J’ai promis à Raven de prendre le relais pour m’occuper de Dayane dans une demi-heure, donc je vais juste faire le tour du parc.

\- Ce n’est pas Charles qui s’en occupe ?

\- Non, il est avec le petit dans la salle de jeu de la tour Est. Expliqua-t-il en se retournant pour se mettre à courir.

Est-ce que quelqu’un d’autre que lui se rendait _compte_ que le prénom de Xavier était sur ses lèvres à _chaque fois_ qu’Erik ouvrait la bouche ? Il devait sacrément en aimer la musique. Alex traversa l’allée principale, puis longea les barrières lorsqu’il fut arrivé au portail.

Il y avait quelques minutes, lorsqu’il l’avait croisé en haut, le télépathe lui avait suggéré l’idée de reprendre l’entraînement. L’idée l’avait ravi. Un changement était en train de s’opérer en l’homme, et c’était pour le mieux.

Lorsqu’il eut bordé l’orée de la forêt jusqu’à se trouver derrière le Manoir, il aperçut Raven sous sa forme naturelle assise dans l’herbe avec Dayane. Il la vit lever les yeux vers le Fauve qui trifouillait une de ses installations quelconques dix mètres plus loin. Alex mit les mains en coupe autour de sa bouche.

\- Bozo ! Cria-t-il avec un rire entrecoupé par ses halètements lorsque, pour toute réponse, le concerné rugit de rage.

Il les perdit bientôt de vue, et continua sa course près de la forêt.

Soudain, un mouvement à sa droite attira son attention. Il s’arrêta, pantelant, et observa de plus près parmi les arbres. Un scintillement d’argent lui fit plisser les yeux. Un homme en combinaison kaki pointait une arme sur lui.

Alex recula d’un pas. Activa son pouvoir plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait cru possible. Des disques de rayon plasma explosèrent parmi les ombres, mais Alex courait déjà en sens inverse sans regarder derrière lui. Des balles blanches le rasèrent. Atteindre Charles était leur seul espoir de riposte.

\- On nous attaque ! Hurla-t-il en espérant que le cri mental l’atteindrait.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Une présence l’effleura de l’intérieur, douce comme un toucher tendre, et Erik déglutit difficilement. Elle suintait la lamentation du Regret.
> 
> _Arrête, Erik, c’est bientôt fini. Sauve-les._
> 
> \- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir.
> 
>  _Mon ami… Si j’avais su que je mourrais aujourd’hui… Erik… Si nous avions su… Est-ce que tu te souviens ?_ »

 

**XXII**

 

Plus tôt ce matin lorsqu’elle avait décidé de jouer avec Dayane dans l’herbe, Raven avait commencé par laisser sa peau d’humaine dorer au soleil. Conserver l’apparence d’un ventre plat devenait douloureux sur le long terme, même si elle avait vu que l’enfant qui grandissait en elle s’adaptait pour l’instant étonnamment aux transformations auxquelles elle le soumettait.

Elle rouvrit ses yeux lorsqu’une ombre la dépassa.

\- Hank ! Appela-t-elle, son apparence déjà instinctivement modifiée pour le tricolore du bleu, du roux et des iris jaunes.

Le concerné ne s’arrêta pas et s’agenouilla plus loin silencieusement afin de réparer un dispositif de sa confection dans le sol. Elle le regarda, torturée. Au loin, la voix d’Alex cria un « Bozo ! » qui raidit Hank avant de le faire rugir. Raven serra les dents. Oh, si elle avait eu un caillou sous la main, elle l'aurait balancé dans la tête dure de Havok. À la place, elle se leva avec un soupir et rejoignit son ami.

\- Hank. Répéta-t-elle, déterminée.

Il s’immobilisa puis, avec un air de contrainte résignation affectée, se mit debout lentement et se tourna vers elle. Lorsqu’elle vit qu’il n’ouvrait toujours pas sa gueule d’où sortaient deux crocs qui saillaient vers le ciel, Raven comprit qu’il était toujours blessé. L’habituelle gêne qui le caractérisait lorsqu’il était près d’elle était amoindrie par son apparente irritation.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce que j’ai dit l’autre jour à l'infirmerie, je te promets que ce n’était pas contre toi. Je te considère toujours comme un ami, Hank McCoy.

Elle décida que lâcher la vérité crue serait plus simple que d'essayer de lui faire comprendre :

\- Je suis enceinte.

L’expression du visage en face d’elle ne changea pas : Hank resta hermétiquement clos. Oh, il le savait déjà. Confuse, elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question ou s'expliquer, mais, au même moment, une rafale de coups de feu fut soudainement tirée de l’autre côté du domaine.

Ils retentirent comme des pétards dans le silence sec. L'air s'embrasa aussitôt d'alarme.

Raven se retourna brusquement.

Sous ses yeux, une partie entière du Manoir était la proie d’immenses flammes qui grimpaient jusqu’en haut d’une de ses tours. La tour Est. Elle porta les mains à sa bouche sous l’effroi qui la pétrifia. Charles ! Son frère était à l’intérieur. Qui…?

« On nous attaque ! » Entendit-elle faiblement alors qu’elle se penchait déjà pour saisir Dayane et courir vers le Manoir.

Elle releva les yeux.

Devant eux à l’orée de la forêt, trois mutants étaient alignés. Les Parvenus.

\- Vas-y, lui dit la voix de Hank à son côté. Prends Dayane, je vais essayer de les retenir.

Elle hésita à partir. Dayane happa l’air de peur, et derrière elle, le feu l’appela. Raven recula de quelques pas, puis s’élança vers le Manoir.

\- Charles ! Appela-t-elle, espérant que quelqu’un l’entende et que n’importe lequel d’entre eux porte secours à Hank avant l’inévitable. Sean ! Erik ! _Erik !_

L'inévitable. Devant eux s’était tenu Shinobi Shaw, entouré des jumeaux aux longs sabres.

 

**XXIII**

 

Le feu les avait pris par surprise. Il s’était écoulé un long moment où ils avaient continué à jouer sur le sol, la fumée, lentement épaississant l’air autour d’eux, s’amassant insidieusement sous le pas de la porte fermée faisant dos à Charles.

Il avait toujours aimé cette pièce. C’était la chambre la plus haute de la tour Est, celle que lui et Raven investissaient lorsqu’enfants ils souhaitaient jouer en cachette. Charles l’avait re-décorée depuis : les tapis au sol étaient colorés, et les murs, s'ils étaient blancs, avaient été ornés de dessins, peintures et autres productions pas si artistiques qu’il avait retrouvé dans de vieux cartons leur appartenant. Gabriel allait l’adorer, avec toutes les merveilles rouges, jaunes, bleues et vertes qui juchaient le sol. Un arc-en-ciel de création.

Ce fut un toussotement du bébé qui alerta Charles. Tout à coup, il décela la fumée et tourna mécaniquement la tête vers la porte. Un brouillard noir se faufilait par tous ses interstices. Il y avait le feu au Manoir. L’alarme se renforça lorsqu’il se rappela la seconde suivante qu’il ne pouvait plus se lever pour courir en bas avec l’enfant. Ils allaient devoir sortir d’ici par la voie des airs.

Un cri affolé d’homme retentit dans son esprit. Provenant d’Alex. _On nous attaque !_ Une douleur soudaine saisit l’adolescent. La gorge de Charles se serra.

\- Gaby. Appela-t-il en tentant de maîtriser l’empressement de sa voix. Viens, on doit sortir d’ici.

Mais au même moment, une brusque et géniale explosion retentit à leurs oreilles. L’onde de choc qui fit voler en éclat tout un pan du mur envoya rouler Charles plus loin dans la pièce. Les flammes explosèrent brusquement tout autour d’eux, violentes, et violentant les charpentes de bois au-dessus de leur tête. Sous l’impact, il crut perdre conscience.

Le monde sonna.

 _Charles_ , pressa cependant la voix d’Erik dans sa tête, _Charles réponds-moi, est-ce que tout va bien ? Charles !_

Son premier réflexe fut de chercher Gaby des yeux parmi les débris et l’oppressant air grisâtre qui le faisait tousser. L’enfant se trouvait à l’autre bout de la pièce, là où des langues de flammes et la fumée s’échappaient pour ronger le toit de la tour par le trou béant vers l’extérieur qu’avait provoqué l’explosion. Ses pleurs le rassurèrent quant à sa survie. Il transmit :

_Tout va bien, Erik, mais Gaby est avec moi._

_Les Parvenus ont lancé une attaque. La CIA les accompagne. Il faut que vous sortiez maintenant._

Il ne perdit pas de temps et se redressa sur ses coudes. Au-dessus de lui, le bois craquela. Le bruit, menaçant, se propagea et galopa jusqu’à l’endroit où se trouvait le bébé.

\- Non ! S’écria Charles en tendant la main pour maintenir en place de sa télékinésie les poutres en flammes.

Un craquement sourd retentit, et ce fut la poutre au-dessus de Charles qui céda et s’effondra sur son dos avec une partie de la toiture. Lorsqu’il hurla longuement sous la douleur, il dut se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lâcher le pouvoir qui protégeait Gabriel. Les yeux de Charles s’humidifièrent quand davantage de bois brûlé roula au sol en le recouvrant de suie. Le poids colossal de l’armature de la tour requérait tout son pouvoir. S’il tentait de soulever les poutres le maintenant immobile, le bébé serait enseveli.

Il ne pourrait pas les sortir tous les deux.

 _Erik_ , appela-t-il, _j’ai besoin d’aide_.

 _Je suis là, Charles_ , fut la réponse, _tiens bon, j’arrive_.

La grimace douloureuse qu’esquissait le télépathe par concentration tourna en un cri contenu qui fusa d'entre ses dents serrées. À travers les yeux d’Erik, Charles venait de voir Shinobi Shaw apparaître au détour du Manoir ; un sourire ornait les lames de ses lèvres.

Il devrait tenir un moment encore, ils n’avaient pas le choix.

 

**XXIV**

 

\- Erik… Nous revoilà face à face… J’étais déçu de pas n’avoir pu finir ce combat que nous avions commencé la dernière fois à New-York…

Pour toute réponse, Erik balança sèchement son bras vers la droite, arrachant une statue de métal de son socle pour l’envoyer vers le fils de Shaw. Il n’avait pas le temps pour ces âneries. Charles — Les _flammes_ … Le mutant esquiva son attaque sans bouger ni ôter de son visage son sourire narquois : le métal passa au travers du fantôme qu’était devenu son corps.

Le tic cynique changea de propriétaire lorsqu’Erik aperçut le Hurleur gonfler sa poitrine près de la terrasse. Erik plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles alors que les ennemis, pris au dépourvu, se recroquevillaient sur le sol en jappant. Un bruit d’arme à feu retentit et le bras de Sean subit un recul en prenant une balle.

Erik se détourna de l’adolescent. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait déjà essayé au début du conflit d’arracher les armes en plastique des mains des membres de la CIA, en vain. Les humains commençaient à réfléchir un peu contre lui, il semblait. Le seul qu’il avait été capable de contrôler dans le périmètre de son pouvoir était l’homme-robot du Club des Damnés.

En le voyant, la colère lui avait fait esquisser un rictus satisfait. C’était ce mutant qui avait provoqué l’explosion dans la tour où se trouvait Charles.

Le rictus était devenu cruel.

Dès qu’il avait entendu la présence des Damnés quelques minutes plus tôt, Erik s'était frénétiquement mis à sa recherche. Le cyborg s’était alors à ce moment attaqué au Fauve, qui avait feulé et tenté de le contenir tant bien que mal. Lorsqu’il avait repéré Erik cependant, l’homme s’était immobilisé puis l’avait chargé avec un hurlement de rage. Rancunier, apparemment. Quels idiots de l’avoir renvoyé contre lui.

Sans prendre le temps de lui donner quelque explication, d’un doigt replié vers lui, Erik avait amené une autre de ses lombaires à s’arracher de sa colonne vertébrale. Les yeux du cyborg s’étaient incroyablement écarquillés. Il avait hurlé pour la seconde fois, avant qu’Erik ne le propulse de deux mains le plus loin possible vers la forêt, comme une vulgaire canette de soda.

Le Fauve n’avait pas pris le temps de souffler et avait bondi vers trois soldats qui tentaient de s’en prendre à Raven. Erik, pour sa part, avait rangé la précieuse technologie dans sa poche tout en reprenant sa course pénible vers la tour Est. Un jour, il pourrait soigner Charles avec ça.

 _Erik,_ avait-il soudain entendu dans son esprit, _j’ai besoin d’aide_.

Je suis là Charles, tiens bon, j’arrive. Le besoin de répondre à son appel était impérieux. La peur coulait dans ses veines en un fluide compact et douloureusement glacial. Le feu. Le cri d’une petite fille. Les _flammes_. Charles. Sa gorge ne laissait plus passer assez d’air. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Charles aussi de cette façon. Plus jamais.

Mais Shinobi Shaw se tenait maintenant face à lui, et la hargne furieuse qu’il se mette en travers de son chemin n'aiderait pas Erik à le vaincre plus rapidement et à secourir le télépathe. Il allait laisser brûler vif Charles. Un bras ceinturait ses côtes fêlées que la course avait mise à rude épreuve. Autour de lui, tous les ennemis s’amassèrent. Erik repéra sept soldats de la CIA armés de casques immunisés contre la télépathie — le bruit de leurs armes, cliquetis synchronisé — le duo composé des jumeaux Fenris, Shinobi, et Azazel, immobile au loin. Emma était introuvable.

Erik ne pouvait pas voler jusqu’en haut de la tour tant que les soldats aux armes de plastique restaient debout. Il avait tenté de réduire leur casque en poussière, mais plusieurs fois il avait manqué de se prendre une balle avant d’y parvenir. Pourquoi la CIA et le Club des Damnés s’étaient-ils associés ? Si seulement Charles pouvait neutraliser les mutants ne portant pas de casque…! Il lança un regard vers la tour. Fixa de nouveau le champ de bataille. Un mouvement de Shaw l’empêcha de faire plus que comprimer l’un des casques d’un humain sur son crâne. Ils ne lui laisseraient aucun répit.

\- Raven ! Aboya-t-il avec résignation vers la mutante qui venait de se débarrasser temporairement de la jumelle générant des rafales d’énergie. 

Elle comprit aussitôt, et quitta la cour pour s’élancer aux pieds du Manoir, totalement à découvert. Autour d’Erik, Alex Summers protégeait Dayane qui s’agrippait à son flanc en sang, le Fauve esquivait des balles, bondissant en effectuant d’improbables volte-faces agiles qui l’empêchaient de passer à l’attaque, et Sean restait seul pour arrêter les jumeaux et leurs pouvoirs. Le cœur d’Erik intimait à sa trachée de s’arracher de sa gorge. La frustration le rendait fou. Ses traits se durcirent.

Les flammes rugissaient de crissements inquiétants, et dans leur reflet, Shinobi Shaw sourit.

 _Erik_ , appela Charles d’une voix pressée, doucement, effroyablement doucement.

Havok tomba après un coup de couteau au corps à corps, et Dayane se retrouva sans protection. La contraction de la mâchoire d’Erik se renforça. La rage bondit.

 

**XXV**

 

Charles toussa de nouveau, et étouffa un cri lorsque la charpente s’enfonça d’un cran supplémentaire dans son dos. Le monde était gris. Où les flammes passaient d’une chaleur insoutenable, il était noir. Devant lui, la fumée s’échappait paresseusement ; dans son corps, elle rongeait ses poumons. L'enfant, Gabriel… La conscience s’échappait de son corps au goutte à goutte, rendant difficile de ne maintenir rien qu’un lien télépathique. Il entendit cependant son amie d’enfance dans la brume, et plongea dans l’interstice d’une pensée pour infiltrer son esprit.

 _J’arrive, Charles_ , affirma-t-elle avec détermination, _il va falloir que vous sautiez tous les deux._

 _Je ne peux pas_ , transmit-il plutôt à l’aide d’une image que de mots. _Occupe-toi de Gaby d’abord._

Les pensées de Raven étaient un bloc de peur et de refus.

 _Sauve-le_ , répéta-t-il, _tout ira bien pour moi_.

Le Manoir vu des yeux de la mutante devint flou un instant, et un sanglot fut stoppé par ses dents mordant dans sa lèvre inférieure bleue. Charles lâcha à contrecœur leur lien mental, et tourna le regard vers le bébé, terrifié sous la charpente en suspens.

 _Debout_ , ordonna-t-il avec le plus de délicatesse et de gentillesse dont il était capable.

L’enfant obéit. La façon dont il chancela pour s’exécuter fit sourire Charles. Un sourire noir de suie. Une seconde plus tard, l’incendie devint tonnerre et plus de poids encore s’ajouta contre son pouvoir. Les flammes se propageaient, insensibles à sa télékinésie. Elles humaient l'enfer, le charbon et les soirées d'été tout à la fois — sournoises alliances, berçant l'inconscience. En bas, Raven évita un tir venant de la gauche et accéléra.

 _Dirige-toi vers le bord_.

Son cœur se serra de culpabilité lorsque le bébé continua de pleurer et se retourna entièrement vers lui avec terreur lorsqu’il se fut exécuté et se tint au bord du vide. La main de Charles tendue vers lui trembla un instant, puis se stabilisa.

_Maintenant !_

_Laisse-toi tomber._ Ordonna-t-il finalement, et il vit le petit corps chuter à la renverse dans le vide.

\- Raven ! 

\- Je l’ai ! Hurla-t-elle en retour en voyant apparaître Gaby, et elle s’élança.

Avec une détente incroyable, elle bondit contre le mur pour prendre de l’élan et courir sur sa surface verticale deux longues secondes. Au moment où sa vitesse décrut, elle crocheta une fenêtre, y grimpa avec la dextérité d’un singe. Glisser sur le marbre à plat ventre, se ramasser. Bondir vers la gouttière. Elle était un fauve. Un tigre. Elle s'était transformée. Prendre appui pour plonger vers le ciel. Humaine ; Fantomex pour atterrir souplement sur le balcon et sauter de cinq mètres. Puis un tigre de nouveau, Hank, une fillette à écailles entre deux barreaux, pour rebondir à chaque fois plus haut dans l’autre sens. Gauche, droite, gauche droite, le ciel, le ciel ! Gaby tombait à la vitesse de l’éclair, il fonçait contre elle avec la puissance intangible de la gravité. Alex, Sean, Erik et son corps svelte, elle y était presque, Azazel, elle-même.

Angel.

Raven déploya ses ailes en écartant ses bras pour maximiser l’élan de son saut, et pendant une seconde onirique, elle sembla flotter ainsi, les jambes tendues, le dos arqué.

Au moment où la pesanteur reprit ses droits, elle tenait Gaby contre sa poitrine.

Le coup de feu retentit aussitôt.

Avec un cri avorté, elle cambra davantage son dos et tomba à la renverse vers le sol en dématérialisant l’apparence factice. Une mèche de cheveux roux se colla contre son visage. Malgré la douleur, elle sentit son propre bébé reprendre sa place dans son corps bleu, rendant son ventre rond et joliment enflé, l’enfant humain reposant juste au-dessus dans ses bras. Ce n’est que lorsqu’elle prit conscience des deux petits êtres fragiles dont la vie dépendait d’elle qu’elle se mit à paniquer.

 _Raven !_ Appela faiblement un Charles impuissant dans un coin de son esprit.

La souffrance de son frère envahit son esprit à l’instant même où une assourdissante explosion retentissait au-dessus d’elle dans la tour, fendant l'air dans son dos. Elle vit le sol arriver, s’agrandir et s’agrandir de plus en plus vite, et ses yeux de lâchement se fermer au dernier moment en attendant l’impact, lorsque tout à coup — _Pop_.

 _Pop_. Ses jambes nues effleurèrent l’herbe, et le bleu du ciel et le vert des arbres — ils ne furent jamais aussi beaux qu’au contraste de la fumée et du visage rouges lui faisant face. Le soulagement la submergea. Azazel ignora les pleurs du bébé et posa sa main sur son ventre arrondi avec une délicatesse qu’elle ne lui avait jamais connu. Il leva les yeux ciels inquisiteurs vers elle ; sembla tirer la réponse qu’il cherchait de son visage et de son regard méfiants.

\- _Moï_. Déclara-t-il avec possession.

Sans laisser transparaître son incertitude, Raven laissa Azazel se volatiliser et elle ne comprit les conséquences de ce qu’il venait de déclarer que lorsqu’il réapparut à côté de soldats et s’employa à les laisser s’écraser sur le sol méthodiquement, tels de ridicules insectes gesticulants et démantibulés.

 

**XXVI**

 

L’écho d’une détonation retentit, attirant le regard d’Erik durant une demi-seconde furtivement affolée où il vit le haut de l’échafaudage s’écraser sur Charles, puis. Plus rien. Le silence qui suivit, où il sentit nettement la présence de Charles se couper de son esprit l’effraya plus qu’il n’aurait cru l’admettre.

Seule la froide détermination de tuer Shaw brisait ses traits impassibles. Le désespoir surpassa même la détermination meurtrière, s’accapara tous ses muscles, qui crièrent le prénom du télépathe et exigèrent de déchirer à coups de métal tout ce qui se tenait entre lui et le bâtiment afin d’aller le rejoindre. Il ne se rendit pas compte que les flammes noires dansaient dans ses pupilles lorsqu’il regarda le Manoir. Le cri déchirant d’un bébé, et maintenant… La connexion entre son esprit et celui de Charles se rétablit la seconde d’après.

Il respira discrètement.

 _Vivant_ … Transmit Charles — difficilement, jugea Erik — avec une vague de calme destinée à apaiser ses craintes.

Ce fut tout ce qu’il lui fallut pour se remettre en mouvement. À sa droite, Azazel se matérialisa et disparut avec un soldat. Lorsqu’il réapparut, Erik demanda sèchement :

\- Ne peux-tu donc pas aller le chercher ?

\- J’avoir déjà essayé. Il est sous les flammes et le toit.

Shaw était actuellement en proie avec le Fauve qui venait de lui bondir dessus par surprise, mais cela ne durerait pas.

 _Tiens bon, Charles. Reste avec moi. Parle-moi_.

Erik eut juste le temps de jeter un regard vers la citerne d’eau des centaines de mètres plus loin avant que les pleurs de Gabriel sauvé par Raven ne reprennent et ne l’alertent. Cependant, Erik ne fit que commencer à placer les mains devant lui pour tenter de faire le vide dans son esprit. Charles était sa priorité. Mais. Son esprit s’agita davantage encore sous la panique lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer.

Allez, allez ! Chaque seconde compte. _Charles est en train de brûler_.

 _Calme ton esprit, Erik_. Caressa une voix dans sa tête, et aussitôt le point, ce point entre la rage et la sérénité, il y fusa pour l’atteindre et le château d’eau grogna. _Mets ton esprit en paix, mon ami, il est trop tard pour moi. Les flammes commencent à se rapprocher._

\- Hors de question que je t’abandonne, Charles ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Autour de lui, le combat faisait rage. Un ordre sec d’amener Magnéto à terre afin de l’empêcher de porter secours au télépathe fut lancé, mais aucune autre parole n’aurait pu autant embraser de rage et de colère le cœur des jeunes mutants qui se mirent tous autant qu’ils étaient à rugir et à redoubler la force et la rapidité de leurs assauts, tentant de ménager un espace de sécurité autour d’Erik. Les coups de poings et de pieds plurent, les crocs furent montrés, les pouvoirs, déchaînés.

Erik vit du coin de l’œil Shinobi Shaw donner l’ordre au soldat qui avait tiré sur Raven de finir le travail. L’humain s’élança vers elle sans qu’Erik ne puisse rien faire d’autre que de diriger son attention intégrale et indivisible à arracher du sol la réserve d’eau qui sauverait Charles.

Derrière lui cependant, un happement d’air, et Dayane courut curieusement sur quelques mètres devant lui, dangereusement vulnérable au milieu du champ de bataille, avant de s’arrêter brusquement en contractant de toutes ses forces ses petits poings. Ils devinrent rouges, puis blancs, et il gronda, avec une voix forte, chargée de haine, et de colère, de ressentiment et de peur, forte, intense, hostile et puissante :

\- Toi, _tu ne touches pas à mon frère !_

Et tout à coup, dans le sillon de son hurlement qui dura et dura, le corps de l’homme s’immobilisa et s’éleva de quelques centimètres dans les airs, entouré d’un halo électrique bleu. Le soldat à l’intérieur se mit à crier de souffrance et tenta d’arrêter la douleur dans son esprit en attrapant son casque, mais Dayane contracta davantage ses poings et se remit à hurler de sa voix stridente d’enfant. Raven observa, alarmée, les yeux de Dayane s’exorbiter de haine et le crâne de l’homme se contracter et se contracter, comme subissant une pression trop forte de l’extérieur, jusqu’à ce qu’avec un cri de la jeune femme et l’arrêt de tous les jeunes mutants autour d’eux, le soldat ne finisse par exploser tout en étant maintenu immobile, les flots de sang, milliers de gouttelettes figées comme autant de constellations érubescentes.

Le reste de son cadavre retomba raide mort lorsque le cri de l’enfant trépassa.

Autour de lui, une seconde de silence impressionnée s’imposa, à l’exception des jumeaux qui continuèrent leur oeuvre de mort en attaquant sans relâche le Fauve dont le corps se parait de fines estafilades qui se multipliaient et commençaient à le ralentir. Erik lui-même immobilisa en l’air l’énorme structure un instant.

 _Mon fils_ , pensa-t-il en le regardant, Dayane, pantelant et débordant d’une colère qui irradiait tout autour de son petit corps jusqu’à l’en faire trembler. Il aurait pu être jeté dans les arènes des camps en 1942 qu'il ne lui aurait pas plus ressemblé. Les yeux bleus de Charles se mêlait à sa vengeance divine, si terriblement _Erik_ qu’il sentit dans son être le lien qui l’unissait à l’enfant.

Les flammes continuaient d’envahir le Manoir. Ils étaient en train de se faire submerger.

\- Dayane, mon fils ! Appela-t-il en croisant un instant son regard, avant de tenter de stabiliser ses mains pour reprendre le contrôle de la réserve d’eau. Arrête-les, je dois sauver Charles !

Il ne perdit pas la seconde cruciale qui suivit à vérifier que l’enfant avait compris. Les ordres plurent de plus belle : « Tuez Magnéto ! », « Attrapez-moi cet enfant ! », et une véritable formation en cercle se créa, formée du Hurleur, du Fauve, d’Alex, d’Azazel et de Raven qui s’était relevée. Au centre, Erik se battait contre le temps et la physique, ramenant sur sa peau les reliefs des cicatrices courant de ses poignets à ses coudes, et Dayane se remit à crier d’une voix chargée de rage, faisant léviter un autre soldat dans un halo bleu qui exploserait quelques secondes plus tard.

\- C’est _mon père_ que vous essayez de tuer !

Une présence l’effleura de l’intérieur, douce comme un toucher tendre, et Erik déglutit difficilement. Elle suintait la lamentation du Regret.

_Arrête, Erik, c’est bientôt fini. Sauve-les._

\- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir.

_Mon ami… Si j’avais su que je mourrais aujourd’hui… Erik… Si nous avions su… Est-ce que tu te souviens ?_

Lentement, doucement, la musique —  _la_ musique — commença à jouer dans sa tête, lente et douce et puant les regrets et les silences. Les silences ! Ils sont accablants, ils me tordent le cœur, oh Charles, nous ne pourrions jamais faire autrement dans leur monde, mais qu’est-ce qu’ils me pètent le cœur en morceaux. Je te les donne, ces morceaux désarticulés dans ma poitrine. Ils sont tous à toi. Tu as l'air de leur trouver plus d'utilité. Je t’en prie. Arrête. Je te le dirai. On en parlera. Arrête cette fichue musique. Hymne de mort, requiem de vie. Nous étions si bien, avec ce verre, et tes yeux, oh, Charles, tes yeux sous l’alcool… Tes cils d'homme, baissés sur un sourire gêné. Un sourire rose sur des lèvres rouges. Je l’avais vu. J’ai refusé de le regarder. Le silence…

\- Oui, je me souviens. Répondit-il simplement, et il détesta la vulnérabilité de sa voix cassée.

L’équivalent de la chaleur d’un sourire se forma contre son esprit.

_C’est tout ce qui compte._

Il mourrait ainsi, écrasé par le poids des silences. Erik refusa de reconnaître le sanglot aigre qu’il étrangla sans pitié. Sous la force que requerra l’accélération de l’infrastructure vers eux — quelques dizaines de mètres, plus que quelques dizaines de mètres — et l’émotion rageante qui lui comprimait la poitrine, Erik dut également se battre contre les vagues qui menaçaient d’inonder le lac de ses yeux tempétueux. Les pensées de Charles ressemblaient étrangement à un adieu.

 _Merci d’avoir essayé de me sauver,_  dit-il encore, et le signal de sa télépathie tressauta davantage, signe que Charles perdait le contrôle, _tu peux faire le bien, ne l’oublie jamais. Je l’ai_ vu, _Erik._

 _Je l’ai vu, Erik_ , fit l’écho, puis la présence s’évanouit brutalement.

\- Non, Charles ! Hurla Erik dans un ordre sec. Reste avec moi !

Il grigna des dents sous la puissance de l’effort qu’il demanda à son corps, rouvrant ses plaies. Autour de lui, leurs mutants reprenaient l’avantage. Dayane trônaient au milieu des cadavres des cinq agents de la CIA, l’air hagard, tandis que seuls les mutants frère et sœur restaient debout pour affronter Hank, Sean, Alex et Raven, tous quatre blessés et fatigués. Une silhouette apparut dans le champ de vision d’Erik. Il contracta la mâchoire en voyant qu’il n’avait plus personne pour lui servir de bouclier. Les flammes… Charles est en dessous d’elles…

C’est alors que Dayane leva ses yeux vides. Pour la première fois depuis le début du conflit, l'enfant aperçut Shaw. Erik jeta un regard en coin au gamin, _son fils_ , puis, voyant la peur et le doute sur son corps :

\- C’est Shinobi Shaw, Dayane. C'est lui est responsable du meurtre de ta mère.

Les yeux vides prirent feu, un incendie bleu et monstrueux. Il s’avança de quelques pas, et balança sans hésitation son bras en avant dans un geste ressemblant à celui d’Erik. Il contracta le poing. Celui le long de sa hanche en fit de même.

Shinobi recula d’un pas, hésita à s’enfuir, puis se mit à courir vers l’enfant avec un air cruel implacable. Dayane hurla. Ce n’était pas un cri continu, mais ses mots furent chargés de tant d’intensité qu’ils eurent le même effet que sur les hommes le précédent. « Tu as… tué… ma… mère ! ». À sa grande peur, Shinobi se mit à léviter. Aussitôt, il passa de sa forme humaine à l’inconsistance, espérant échapper à la prise de l’enfant. En vain. Il finit par saisir sa propre tête, et Dayane martela de nouveau :

\- Tu as tué ma mère !

Le mutant se mit à crier à son tour. Erik en profita pour se concentrer et, avec résolution, il amena la citerne d’eau au-dessus de la tour en flammes. Les nerfs de son cou se contractèrent lorsqu’il l’éventra, et enfin un torrent puissant se déversa sur l’incendie. Afin de l'arrêter au plus vite, Erik n’en contrôla pas le débit.

\- Emma Frost ! S’écria alors l’un des leur, et Erik se retourna.

La silhouette de cette dernière se découpa de l’orée de la forêt d’un vif contraste de sa tenue immaculée sur le vert des feuilles. Elle ne fit que regarder vers l’un deux, et soudain, Azazel apparut dans les airs aux côtés de Shaw. Elle le contrôlait de nouveau. Le Russe se saisit du meurtrier ; la seconde suivante, il l’arrachait à l’emprise du pouvoir de Dayane en disparaissant.

Tous les Parvenus subirent un à un le même sort en quelques secondes jusqu’à ce qu’Emma et lui ne se volatilise, ne laissant derrière eux nulle autre trace du chaos que des mottes de terre retournées sur la pelouse, et une fumée noire, plus haut, trop haut.

Erik était déjà dans les airs, et les mutants restants s’élancèrent dans le hall du Manoir.

 _Charles_ , pensèrent-ils à l’unisson, _Charles_.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Il aurait souhaité tout arrêter. Débrancher Charles, chasser tout le monde, et le serrer contre lui en succombant comme un enfant aux sanglots secs qui menaçaient de faire céder la digue de sa contenance. _Reste, reste, Charles,_ il voulait ordonner, égoïstement,  _reste parmi nous tous ; si tu disparais du monde, c'est le friable pilier de calme que tu as construit pour moi qui s'effondre. C'est la hargne sans le baume ; la lutte sans espoir ; la guerre sans foyer vers lequel retourner vainqueur ou vaincu._ »

  **XXVII**

 

Quand Raven apparut au sommet de la tour et dépassa d’un jeu d’épaules Sean qui était arrivé le premier car le moins blessé d’eux quatre, Erik était déjà présent dans les décombres. Son visage était durci par un masque imperméable qui ne permettait pas de lire ses émotions, mais ses gestes étaient frénétiques, pragmatiques. Les escaliers d’où coulaient en cascade une eau noire de suie avaient tremblé lorsqu’Erik avait dégagé la plus grosse partie de la charpente fumante du corps de Charles.

Oh. Oh, non.

La tête de Raven lui tourna et elle fut prise d’un semblant de crise d’angoisse. Charles était en dessous. Charles était en dessous de toute cette masse de tuiles.

Lorsqu’Alex et Hank la bousculèrent cependant pour passer, Raven se ressaisit, et elle observa Erik creuser à mains nues dans les cendres et le bois afin de les dégager avec détermination. Il serrait les dents et ne laissait rien transparaître, mais Raven pouvait voir qu’il était tout aussi terrifié qu’eux tous. Lorsqu’il finit par l’extirper, ses mains étaient noires jusqu’aux coudes, mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer. Tous retinrent leur respiration.

Le corps et les cheveux de Charles étaient trempés, collant une froide pellicule de pâleur sur sa funeste indolence. Raven s’avança tandis qu’Erik le prenait délicatement dans ses bras, aussi délicatement qu’une statue de verre, qu’un prince, qu’un royaume, afin de tourner le menton de Charles vers lui du bout des doigts — sa tête retomba mollement en arrière. Raven dut réfléchir un instant pour se souvenir ce à quoi leur position lui faisait penser, et se souvint de Cuba. Mais cette fois, cette fois, Charles…

À genoux, Erik se pencha sur lui. Le cœur de Raven tambourinait dans ses oreilles.

Le silence n’atteindrait plus jamais dans sa vie une note si parfaite qu’en cet instant-là.

\- Il respire.

\- Dieu merci, soupira-t-elle en levant des yeux d’où roulaient déjà des larmes de soulagement.

Erik cependant, tout comme Hank derrière lui, se mirent aussitôt au garde-à-vous. Les yeux de Magnéto lançaient une foudre de colère. Il criait ses ordres.

\- Hank, je te rejoins au labo. Indiqua-t-il en se relevant, Charles inconscient dans ses bras. Son dos a été écrasé, il est possible qu’il finisse entièrement paralysé. Tu as trente secondes pour stériliser la pièce. Il nous faut de l’oxygène. Sean, Alex, préparez-moi de quoi laver Charles. Raven, avec moi. Quand son cœur s’arrêtera, j’aurais besoin que tu lui fasses un massage cardiaque pendant que j’improviserai un défibrillateur.

Sous le choc, elle crut faire exploser sa poitrine en sanglots, mais ne put inspirer d’air pendant une seconde, et elle tourna la tête dans toutes les directions sans trouver de repère. Paralysé. Le cœur de Charles allait s’arrêter.

\- Ce n’est qu’une éventualité, Raven. Lui expliqua Hank en posant une patte sur son épaule pour la stabiliser, avant de s’élancer dans les escaliers en montant petit à petit la voix. Moins de six pour cent de la surface de son corps a été brûlée, il a plus de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de chances de vivre !

Ignorant ce qu’on ne lui disait pas, elle hocha la tête puis se reprit. C’était maintenant qu’il fallait être forte. Tous avaient déjà quitté la pièce en courant, sauf Erik, qui se dirigeait résolument vers la porte en boitant. Elle le soupçonna de ne pas avouer avoir besoin de soins.

Dans le jardin en bas, l'explosion silencieuse d'une fumée rouge attrapa au vol son attention. Elle se dissipa sans rien révéler, mais la seconde suivante, Azazel apparaissait juste devant elle. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, intense.

\- Elle m’avoir manipulé. Je suis revenu dès que j’avoir pu.

Bien qu'Erik avait entièrement survolé l'aparté, Raven l'interpella tout de même. Il sembla à moitié surpris de trouver Azazel ici ; la surprise résida en un intérêt qui se réfléchit aussitôt dans ses yeux. Chaque seconde perdue à ne pas courir pour sauver le télépathe cependant était une seconde qu’Erik semblait souhaiter assassiner à coups de lames de sa confection, donc Azazel s’approcha et tendit les bras sans un mot. La méfiance se lut dans les yeux d’Erik, ainsi qu’une profonde réticence à lâcher Charles, mais sur l’explication de Raven qu’ils gagneraient un temps précieux, il lui céda son ami, indiquant simplement :

\- Pas d’hôpital. Bradley, j’ai besoin de Bradley.

Azazel hocha la tête, puis disparut.

\- Erik, croassa-t-elle en le suivant dans les escaliers tout en tentant d’épargner sa jambe touchée par la balle, tu ne vas pas —

\- Pas maintenant, Raven. Coupa-t-il d’une voix tranchante.

Le temps qu’Erik arrive devant le labo avec une grimace, tentant d’ignorer ses blessures ouvertes qui lui provoquaient des vertiges, Charles, désinfecté et nu, avait été placé sur un brancard d’hôpital sous un drap. L’angoisse, Erik l’avait disciplinée en efficacité. Elle tyrannisait ses veines, ses artères, ses organes et ses pensées, mais Erik ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être déconcentré rien qu'un quart d’instant.

Cependant, lorsque les mutants présents avant lui s’amassèrent brusquement autour du brancard avec des exclamations de surprise réjouie, Erik ne put rester de marbre. Les flèches d’espoir sont un poison mortel.

 _Bonjour, Erik_. Entendit-il, et s’il s’immobilisa, parcouru de frissons, il plaqua brusquement par leurs ceintures tous les adolescents autour du brancard contre des murs opposés, révélant le télépathe à ses yeux.

Azazel et Nicola Bradley apparurent à ce moment, et ni ce dernier, ni Erik ne perdirent de temps : Erik poussa la civière à l’aide de ses pouvoirs et se plaça d’un côté de Charles, tandis que Némésis se plaçait de l’autre, enfilant ses gants de chirurgien sans un mot.

Erik ne put s’empêcher de regarder Charles tout le long de la route jusqu’au labo. Ses yeux voilés de bruine n’étaient qu’à moitié ouverts, luttant contre l’inconscience, mais un demi-sourire ornait ses lèvres. Un toussotement gras et douloureux alerta Erik.

\- Je vais bien. Affirma-t-il.

\- De toute évidence. Rétorqua Erik avec cynisme, mais il ne put empêcher la peur qui paralysait ses articulations, jusqu’à sa mâchoire, de teinter ses pensées ouvertes à Charles.

Il avait vu l’impressionnant hématome qui avait barré son dos. La fumée qu’il avait inspirée pendant une demi-heure. Tellement de paramètres qui faisaient que cela pourrait être leur dernière conversation. Que dire ? Erik ouvrit à la volée les portes devant eux d’un revers de la main et continua le long du couloir. Bradley revêtit son masque chirurgical, et ce fut ce mouvement qui attira les yeux du télépathe vers un autre point que la gorge en contre-plongée d’Erik.

\- Docteur Némésis ! S’exclama-t-il avec étonnamment plus de force et de sérénité qu’Erik l’en aurait pu capable, même si sa voix s'enrouait, éraillée. C’est un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer, quoi que j’eusse souhaité que notre rencontre n’ait pas lieu lors de circonstances aussi déplorables. Je m’appelle Charles Xavier, je suis docteur en génétique.

Erik se demanda si Charles aurait été capable de tendre la main vers Bradley s’il l’avait tenté, ou s’il leur cachait qu’il ne pouvait désormais plus bouger la partie supérieure de son corps. L’opération devait réussir. S’il était incapable de soigner la lésion qu’il devinait sur la moelle épinière de Charles et qu’il dût finir tétraplégique à la suite de _ses fautes_ …

\- Un plaisir, vraiment. J’ai lu tous vos travaux concernant la génétique, la robotique et la biologie, et je trouve qu’il serait fort intéressant que nous discutions de votre point de vue sur « le gène X ». Votre hypothèse selon laquelle on pourrait un jour l’isoler pour le reproduire est à la fois effrayante et pleine de promesses. Oh, mais vous êtes l’un des nôtres ? Comme c’est fascinant.

Lorsqu’ils avaient passé les portes, l’œil d’Erik avait été attrapé par le mouvement instinctif qu’avait esquissé Bradley vers son pistolet hypodermique. Némésis opta cependant pour un hochement de tête silencieux sans qu’Erik n’ait rien fait pour l’empêcher de tirer — car plus vite Charles s’endormirait, plus grandes seraient leurs chances de le soigner.

Lorsqu’ils l’installèrent, une maigre seconde avant qu’Erik ne lui mette le masque destiné à l’anesthésier et à l’oxygéner, Charles déclara, avec cet air d'ennuyée distinction qu'il assortit d’un léger accent anglais et qui fit bondir douloureusement le cœur d’Erik dans sa poitrine :

\- Vraiment, je m’excuse de devoir causer tous ces problèmes.

Respirant avec difficulté l’air artificiel, il regarda Erik après avoir observé Bradley, mais celui-ci ne trouva aucun mot pour entrouvrir ses lèvres pincées. Il se contenta de regarder le télépathe fixement. Des cernes marquaient la douce écume harassée qu'avait Charles pour regard. Malgré la bonne figure qu'il présentait, ses signes vitaux étaient très faibles, et Erik était en train de le regarder partir avec une panique et des remords poisseux qu’il dissimulait à grand renfort d’immobilité mécanique.

Il aurait souhaité tout arrêter. Débrancher Charles, chasser tout le monde, et le serrer contre lui en succombant comme un enfant aux sanglots secs qui menaçaient de faire céder la digue de sa contenance. _Reste, reste, Charles,_ il voulait ordonner, égoïstement,  _reste parmi nous tous ; si tu disparais du monde, c'est le friable pilier de calme que tu as construit pour moi qui s'effondre. C'est la hargne sans le baume ; la lutte sans espoir ; la guerre sans foyer vers lequel retourner vainqueur ou vaincu. Il n'y aurait plus que la fureur. Déjà elle gagne ma gorge et infecte mes poumons. Ne sois obstiné, tu n'as pas le droit de laisser à ma charge un monde dans lequel tu n'existes pas._

Il aurait souhaité récupérer une minute ou deux. Pour… pour s’excuser, pour attendre, pour _voir_. Erik l’avait privé de ses jambes, de sa vie, et il n’avait même pas réussi à le protéger. _Quel piètre ami, comme tu dois regretter de m'avoir connu ; combien le regretterais amèrement, si tu étais moins sot_. Mais c’était justement la raison pour laquelle ils devaient le faire tout de suite. Il ne pouvait pas s’offrir le luxe d’expérimenter avec Charles ; s’il devait réussir à lui rendre ses jambes et qu’il survive, cela devait se faire dans la même configuration que la première fois avec Dayane. Il n’avait jamais oublié la promesse qu’il lui avait faite lorsque tout s’était fini, après Cuba.

«  _Je ne peux rien faire pour ton corps. Je n'ai aucun moyen encore pour remonter le temps et prendre à ta place la balle que me destinait Moira. Mais Charles, je trouverai un moyen de te refaire marcher._ »

C’était pour ça qu’il restait.

 _« Je te le jure, un jour, tu me verras arriver et je te rendrai un milliardième de ce que tu m'as donné en te rendant tes jambes._ »

Pour ça qu’il ressentait le besoin de partir et se sentait indigne et furieux de la compassion qu’il lui tendait comme un cadeau au goût d'arsenic. Malgré sa crainte, il laissa donc à contre-cœur Charles s’enfuir avec fluidité d’entre ses mains sans pour autant l'autoriser à sortir de la cage de son regard. Le télépathe ferma les yeux en les closant lentement sur Erik. Une légère pression froide sur sa main sous la couverture lui fit lui demander qui d’eux deux avait amorcé le geste. _Un milliardième de ce que tu m’as donné…_

Dans leur rêve, les roses sont blanches,  
      Mais mon âme —     Elle a toujours noirci le monde, Charles.  
Elle — Regarde, regarde mes mains, regarde mon sang.  
La pourriture, je l’ai mise dans ton âme — Noire.  
Comme j’aimerais rougir ton corps, posséder mes erreurs, avec violence   — Mais tu le sais.  
Tu le sais, n’est-ce pas ? Que je ne veux que des roses blanches pour toi, et que les roses blanches poussent sans épines pour eux, mais avec des épines sur mes doigts.  
Que le métal des fleurs — Charles.  
               Leurs pétales dansent  
         Encore  
Dans les boucles de tes cheveux la nuit, parmi la cristallisation de la neige — Blanche.    
         Ton nez, ta bouche, tes cils. Si je te touche avec mes épines, j’écorcherai ta vie.  
Oh _mon ami_ , tu formes, le plus agréable des tableaux.

Il garda sa main cachée sous la couverture. La reconnaissante tendresse du télépathe transparaissant de ses pensées, silencieuse. Erik serra sa prise. Tentant de ne pas se perdre dans toutes les possibilités qu’il y avait que cela tourne mal et qu’il ne tue Charles.

 _« Je te le jure, un jour, tu me verras arriver et je te rendrai un milliardième de ce que tu m'as donné en te rendant tes jambes._ »

La bile reflua jusque dans sa bouche. Une voix à l’intérieur de sa tête le surprit, amena une nouvelle houle de sentiments ; Erik avait cru le mutant endormi.

_J’ai foi… en toi… Erik…_

Puis, quand même son sourire fragile s’assoupit :

_Tout va bien se passer…_

Lorsqu’il tomba finalement dans l’inconscience, les alarmes se déclenchèrent et le cœur de Charles s’arrêta.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci aux quelques lecteurs - que dis-je ! aux milliers ! - qui suivent l'histoire jusque-là. Vous êtes un petit noyau très discret, mais vous êtes mes préférés (chut...) ! Ca me ferait plaisir de m'être un nom sur mes anonymes "subscribers", donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message un jour pour me dire qui vous êtes :)


End file.
